


Wrong Number.

by PrimaDea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom James, Bottom Steve Rogers, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Group Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Switching, Top James, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaDea/pseuds/PrimaDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a 2 AM call, a wrong number. Soon they're finding themselves in a complicated situation. AU non Canon. Lots of feels, lots of love. Awful at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry, Wrong Number

He and Natasha were waiting to be debriefed, Tony was late, as usual, but it was already 2AM, everyone was tired and Steve was loosing his calm. He took out his phone to call Tony, let him know he was on his last nerve. The millionaire ex-playboy had called them to the debriefing more then 20 minutes ago. All Steve wanted was a hot shower and his bed.

How did this new phone work? He had gotten used to the old one, had liked using it, this one was supposed to be better but so far he wasn't sure he agreed. He found the contact tab and slid his finger through it to find the right one then tried to select it. Nothing. So he looked at the number, repeated it a few times to himself, brought up the phone application and dialed it in. He was annoyed, he knew Tony probably had a good reason to be late, but he didn't care. The phone rang and was picked up.

"Where are you? We’ve been waiting for ten minutes. You told us to be ready for debriefing twenty minutes ago." He breathed, trying to calm down. 

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number." The owner of the voice sounded freshly woken up, tired - and no wonder, it was 2 AM.  
"I am sorry Ma'am, I must have misdialed."  
"That's ok, hope your friend gets there soon. Have a great night." The line went dead. He looked at his phone, quickly repeated the phone number he had tried to memorize. He had misdialed. He took a moment to think, replaying the conversation in his head and smiled. As awkward as it had been, he had really enjoyed that. He decided to call her back, just to apologize, of course. He redialed. 

"Hello stranger." He smiled then noticed Natasha looking at him weirdly and ducked his head, walking to a corner where she couldn't see him. 

"Hi again. I wanted to apologize for before, waking you up." He heard her soft chuckle.  
"You decide to apologize for bothering me by ... bothering me?" He thought he could hear a smile in her voice. It was a nice soft voice and was having quite an effect on him. 

"So it seems." He heard her laugh. Then she swore under her breath and he heard the sound of a child crying. Getting louder. "Did I wake your baby up? I’m so sorry." He heard her coo a bit then nothing.

"That's ok, Charlotte is a good sleeper. She's already back to sleep. No harm done." He let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding. "I should get back to sleep too..." 

"Steve." He quickly cut her off. "My name is Steve." He felt warm all of a sudden.

"Well Steve, I should really get back to sleep. Good night." The line went dead for a second time, just as Tony strode in the room. Natasha was still looking at him strangely. He put his phone away after adding the stranger with the silken voice to his contacts. 

Steve sat up in bed looking at his alarm clock. 8:30. He stretched feeling joints pop into place. He had slept better than he had in ages, thinking about that soft voice he had heard over the phone. He wondered if he would ever hear it again, he did have her number, maybe later he could call her again, or maybe he was being a creep. Frowning, he got dressed. His stomach made a growling noise and he headed for the communal kitchen. He didn't like Avenger Towers as much as he would have preferred his own place, but this was more practical. After what had happened in DC he was probably better off here. At least no innocent neighbours would get hurt. 

Cereal, a half gallon of milk and two coffees later he felt more human. Grabbing his phone he headed to the gym. He wanted to get some running done this morning - he had skipped it the day before and felt bad about it. He plugged his earphones in and started the player, the sweet sound of Ella Fitzgerald working its magic. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Sitting on the treadmill, he had received a text. He worked his fingers on the touch screen, bringing up his messaging app.

Sorry I was a B last night, Hope your friend showed up. Have a great day! 

He smiled. She had messaged him, the stranger with the silken voice had texted him. Wow. Steve didn't know what to think. At least now he was free to message her back and not seem like a stalker. He pulled up the virtual keypad and answered.

Totally understandable. I hope you managed to get back to sleep last night. 

He thought about something before hitting send, then added: 

Please let your significant other know I’m truly sorry for the inconvenience.

He hit send. ‘Smooth move, moron,’ he thought to himself, that was completely not obvious. He put the phone back on the stand while still running, his pace unchanged. He was sure that was the last he would hear of her. 

His phone buzzed again.

Is that your way of asking me if I'm single Steve? ;)

‘An emoticon, cute,’ he smiled to himself. Maybe he hadn't been such a moron after all. He had never been great with the ladies, his luck had improved drastically in the past few years, but he never could seem to find someone he felt comfortable enough to be himself with. They expected Captain America, and all he really wanted to be was Steve Rogers. 

Maybe. I mean, if it's not too forward. 

He waited a few seconds before she answered. 

It's only forward since you haven't even asked me my name yet. 

He chuckled. She was right he didn't know her name. His phone rang, surprising him. He saw her number and answered it, sliding his finger on the phone icon. 

"Hi Steve." He smiled, concentrating a bit more so as to not miss a step. "How is your morning going?" He picked up a bit of speed, the incline on the machine having tipped a bit. 

"I'm good stranger, how about you?" She laughed, it was soft and airy. It made him think of the girls way back in his time and he liked it. 

"I'm Claire, by the way. And I'm doing fine Steve. I just got to work, managed to pour my coffee on myself like the big girl that I am, and now I am getting changed." His brow shot up, his step faltered just a bit. 

"Oh really?" He did his best to sound flirty, though all he felt was shy. 

"No I mean... well never mind. I'm just a klutz." She answered laughing softly. He chuckled. "Anyway, I gotta go, I have a meeting in less than half an hour then I have to head to Stark Tower to meet with a friend for lunch." 

Steve lost his smile temporarily.

"Stark Tower. You having a secret meeting with Tony Stark? Should I be jealous?" Yeah, he was openly flirting. He had no shame. She laughed, a beautiful throaty laugh, and it made him smile.

"Nah, I'm meeting with Pepper, we've been friends since college. Haven't seen her since Charlotte." He nodded then realized she couldn't see him so he hummed lightly instead. 

"Anyway, I gotta go, it was really nice talking to you Steve. Maybe we can do it again sometime." He smiled.

"That would be nice Claire. I hope so too." He heard the line go dead and took a few deep breaths. Claire, her name was Claire and she was coming to the tower to meet with Pepper for lunch.


	2. Seing them Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Steve and Claire meet and things are said, decisions are made and hopes burn anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love this story is getting I hope it doesn't disappoint. It is a bit out of my confort zone, so bare with me. 
> 
> This was not easy to write, the dialogue alone really got me annoyed, SOOOO not good with dialogue.

It was nice to see Pepper again, it had been a bit over six months, the last they had seen each other was at the hospital when Claire had given birth to Charlotte. The women had a great lunch, then sat in the living room and talked for hours. The pent house was quite the place, large, spacious, and see through. You could see from room to room, all the way from one balcony to the other. Claire looked around as her friend was busy taking an important call. She twirled on herself, trying to memorize all she saw. 

There were two people on the far balcony, she couldn't quite see all the way there, but they seemed to be in a very intimate conversation. One was a bit taller then the other, at least from here, blond, and the other, dressed all in black, had dark hair. She saw them kiss and turned away. They had been in what seemed to be a heated conversation just seconds ago. Claire felt bad about having intruded on their moment. Instead, she headed to the balcony on her side of the living room, she poured herself a glass of wine before opening the heavy glass door and leaning on the railing enjoying the breeze. This high the city was so different, so beautiful, almost peaceful. 

Steve stood there, looking at Claire talking to Pepper, he could see them through the glass walls, at a safe distance. He was nervous. He had planned to talk to her, maybe ask her out. Now he wasn't so sure. He had talked about it with Bucky, before realizing just how complicated this would be for an outsider. 

It was crazy, they had talked for all of five minutes, texted a few times, yet all he wanted to do was get to know her better. And now that he had seen her, well, he was obsessed. Claire was a pretty brunette, with long hair tied in a red bow, not a simple elastic. She wore a light grey dress suit and a pair of insanely high red heels. She had long lean legs, wide hips, a waist that finished a prefect hourglass shape. She wasn't skinny but she looked healthy, and very, very sexy. 

Bucky was running his hand through his hair, he really needed a cut. They had been together for over a year now, since Bucky had regained most of his memories. And before that, during the war. It wasn't a secret, they didn't hide it, but neither did they flaunt it. In fact, both of them had more then healthy appetites when it came to women, Steve had dated a few, but nothing ever panned out. As for Bucky, well Bucky was a ladies man, until he came home to Steve. It wasn't that they liked going elsewhere. In fact it tore both men up to be apart and with other people. But so far, they hadn't found that ONE. The one woman that would be willing to accept them as they were, TOGETHER.

Finding a woman willing to be a part of a threesome was common enough, but finding one willing to be in a relationship, romantic, emotional and physical, was quite the feat. It wasn't that they wanted it to be complicated, but something was missing from both their lives. A softer side, a part to the equation that would make them whole. And though they desperately loved each other, they both had to admit that something was missing.

Bucky hadn't seen Steve like this in a very long time, not since Peggy. He was nervous and worried and so insecure. It was cute. On his part, he hadn't bothered to even look at the dame. Why bother if it was just going to end in heartache. But he put a smile on and pushed Steve on.

"Just go talk to her. You said yourself that she was different. What's the worst that can happen?" Steve looked at him with sad eyes. 

"She won't be interested Buck. A girl like that doesn't want what I have to offer." Bucky rolled his eyes. Pulling his lover to him he leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Resting his lips again the other man's for just a second more then the kiss demanded.

"What if she does?" He kissed him again. "I love you Steve. You need this, just go talk to her." The blond man nodded. Letting a heavy breath out he made his way to the other end of the balcony. He could have crossed the few rooms that separated himself from Claire, but this way was longer and he needed to get his head straight. He stopped a few feet from her. He could smell her perfume, a light scent of vanilla and jasmine. Intoxicating.

"It's beautiful from here, Almost peaceful." He heard himself say, his voice stronger and more stable then he would have ever felt possible.

Claire stayed where she was, stunned, she knew that voice, the voice from the 2 AM phone call. And it was saying exactly what she had been thinking just a few seconds ago. 

"It is." She simply said. She turned around slowly, looking down at her drink. Until she felt secure enough to look up. She recognized the blond man she had seen earlier, across the pent house. He was tall, much taller than herself, blond, gorgeous. She knew this face. she had seen it enough times on the TV. 

"Captain Rogers" She greeted him formally, a wide grin on her face and a beautiful twinkle in her eye. He was hooked. He blushed lightly. 

"Miss Claire." He answered like the gentleman he was. She smiled brighter. "Call me Steve." He added, still blushing. 

He walked over to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, Claire didn't seem to mind, in fact, she hugged him back. It was odd how comfortable they seem to be with each other even though they had only just met. 

"How as your visit with Pepper? Did you two girls have fun?" Claire smiled at him. Nodded. 

"Yes it was nice to see her again after so long. We used to be quite close. Way back when." The wind was picking up and Steve opened the door, motioning for Claire to go in first. 

"I'm glad you ladies enjoyed yourselves." Claire looked around. Pepper was still not back. 

"I think she go caught up in something." 

"It happens around here. Did you want to wait for her?" Claire seemed unsure.

"No I know she'll call me once what ever she is busy with is over." She worried her lower lip. "Maybe we could grab a coffee or something?" Steve was happily surprised. 

"Sure, Let me get my coat. I'll be right back." She laughed lightly and waved him off. 

"Go, I'll be right here." 

He made his way to his and Bucky's apartment, grabbing his coat.

"I'm going for coffee with Claire. I'll be back in an hour." He walked to his lover and kissed him good bye. Holding on to the other man's neck tightly. "I love you." 

"I love you too Steve." He smiled and looked at his man walk out. Thinking maybe this time it would be different. Steve needed this more the he did. He needed balance. Bucky was his rock, but Steve needed softness. Maybe, just maybe Claire could give him that.

 

The cafe they chose was a few blocks away and they walked and talked like old friends. It was nice. Steve didn't feel like he needed to be someone else for her to like him. Not something he had been used to in the past few years. He opened the door for her, letting her choose a cozy table with two low chairs to sit on in a far corner away from the large windows and the main door. She told him what she would like and he went to order, coming back minutes later with their coffees.

They talked for hours, not really noticing time flying by. He was a great story teller and she was an amazing listener. The conversation went from ordinary things like what sort of food they liked to things more personal like philosophies and how they felt about the world in general. Claire loved hearing him speak. His voice did things to her, made her blush, smile. She was sure she looked like a love sick puppy half the time. As for Steve, he was hanging on to every word she spoke, took note of every look, every move, every expression on her lovely face. He wanted to get to know her, completely. By heart, like a piece of music, so he could play it back to himself when he would be away from her. Finally the evening came to an end when Claire noticed the time, it was past ten PM and though she didn't have a child to come home to that night, or for the next few weeks, she still decided it was time to go home. 

Steve decided to walk her home, it was a half hour's walk but the night was warm. They walked arm in arm, until hers slipped and they found themselves hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Neither spoke, neither moved away. When finally they reached her brownstone it was time to say good night. Steve leaned against the rod iron fence that stood around her small front yard, Claire finding her keys in her purse. When she moved to walk past him to get to the door the tall blond blocked her path. 

He seemed unsure, his hand on her waist, the other soft on her face, he leaned down to kiss her but didn't, instead he leaned his brow against hers and breathed her in. Her hand was on his, keeping it on her cheek while she nuzzled it. She was a bit surprised but not unhappy. It had been a perfect evening and she wouldn't have missed it for the world. 

"Steve." She tried tentatively. He moved slowly, as if he expected her to move away, his lips found hers and he kissed her, it was soft and light and warm and Claire let herself kiss him back. She hadn't kissed anyone like that, ever. He moved away too soon, breath heavy .Something was off. 

"Claire. Can I come in, please." His voice was shaky. "There's something I need to tell you." Claire nodded. Moved away from him, his hand holding hers as she unlocked the door and he followed her in. She wasn't sure what he needed to talk to her about, but she liked him , and so she would listen. 

Claire made tea, brought out some cookies, just in case, then settled on the sofa while her guest was sitting across from her in a formal chair. He seemed nervous, stressed. Running his fingers through his hair. His foot thumping on the ground, he hadn't even noticed she was back from the kitchen. Claire lightly touched his knee, he jerked away quickly, then looked up to her sheepishly. Giving her an embarrassed smile. 

"Sorry." 

She took her tea and settled, legs folded under her, she had changed to a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a oversized sweat shirt. Her hair up in a pony tail. 

"What is it Steve. What ever it is , I won't judge. Promise." She took a sip of her tea, still he wouldn't look at her. "Is it about that man I saw you kissing at the tower." He looked up, startled. "Sorry.... I mean, the walls are made of glass... I just." She swore under her breath, looking at anywhere but him. 

She heard him take a deep breath, then settle. His leg was still now, His eyes looking straight at her. Serious.

"His name is James and, were together. Have been for awhile." He looked at her, hoping for some reaction, disgust maybe, hurt, distrust. But all he saw was something that looked like interest. 

"Does he know you're here?" Yes, it was definitely interest. Steve nodded. 

"And he doesn't mind?" Steve shrugged. 

"He..we.. It's complicated." It was the simplest fact. She nodded.

"I like you Steve. I really do, but I have a kid. I can't get mixed up in complicated .... things." Claire wanted to be honest, wanted him to know where she stood. "I'm twenty nine, I have a six month old girl." She went on, almost pleading. "I want to get to know you better, but I don't want to get hurt. I can't get hurt. I can't let myself." He understood, she was in a difficult situation as it was, a single mom. Not easy to say the least. 

"I know, I understand. Believe me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I really want to see you again. I'd like to see if this could become something." He motioned between them. "I think we have something here." Claire looked away, frustrated. She had finally found someone she thought she could start something with. He was nice, sweet, smart, handsome... they got along. They had a connection, she knew that. She sighed. She nodded. She agreed with him, they did have something special.

"What about James?" He looked at her green eyes, so lovely, so full of disappointment. He wasn't sure he could do this. 

"I love him, I couldn't live without him Claire." She nodded. "We could be something, you and me. Maybe just try and see." He exhaled loudly. He had never had to explain this to anyone. It was harder then he had expected. "I could keep Bucky on the side. Maybe .. I don't know." He shook his head. 

"And if we become serious, then what? one of us gets hurt, either you, me or Bucky?" She got up and sat on the coffee table, taking his hands in hers. He looked up at her. He seemed lost. "That's not right, not for any of us." He nodded. She was right. "I can't walk into something knowing it'll end in heart ache, not with Charlotte." She bent down and kissed his fingers. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." He made to move away but she held onto his hand. "Claire, I..." She hushed him, leaning in, getting up just enough to lay her lips on his in a soft kiss. She didn't expect him to pull his hands away, neither did she expect him to pull her on his lap and kiss her back so fiercely. He broke the kiss and Claire laid her head on his collar bone. "Claire...." He sounded so sad.

"We can figure something out Steve. We have something here. I would be stupid to walk away from it." He smiled sadly. He completely agreed with her. "Can I meet him? James?" She asked not really thinking he would agree. 

Steve was startled. He hadn't expected that. Hadn't expected her to take this in strides. He was sure she would have just kicked him out, screamed at him, told him how much of a louse he was for leading her on, but NO, instead, she was sitting in his lap, cuddle close to him, asking to meet his lover. this was what he hopped for, wished for, dreamed of. Claire seemed to make everything easy. He kissed her hair, holding her a bit tighter against him. 

"Sure. I'm sure he would love that." He answered truthfully. "Maybe we could go out, have diner together, you could get to know each other." Claire didn't seem so sure. 

"How about I meet him first. Then we see." Steve smiled in her hair. "One step at a time." She continued. 

"You know, you could find yourself with two boyfriends." He teased her. He felt her smile against his collarbone. "Might not be so bad, being pampered by two handsome men like us." He heard her giggle. 

"Might not be so bad at all." She added. "I mean what's the worst thing that can happen? I meet him and we don't get along and that's that. No one gets hurt." She cuddled closer, not liking that possibility. 

"Best case scenario." Steve whispered. Charlotte ends up with a mom and two dads that love her." He felt her go still in his arms. Then a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Ask James to meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow for breakfast." Steve looked at her as she climbed off him and started to put away the tea cups. "I need to meet him before this goes any further." 

"Want me to be there?" She shook her head. 

"No, I think we need to get to know each other, me and him." Steve agreed, he just thought this might be a little fast and he said so. "If I wait to long I'll wooss out. I know me. " He nodded. 

Claire walked him to the door. They stood there awkwardly before he leaned down and kissed her goodnight. Claire kissed him back, hoping it would not be the last time. 

"I'll call you tomorrow after I meet James. Promise." She said as she closed the door. Steve nodded and turned to walk away, pulling his phone out and dialing Bucky's number from memory.


	3. Like Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Claire and James get to know each other, walk in the park and dinner plans are made.

Getting up Claire regretted not asking Steve to spend the night. She had tossed and turned all night, over thinking it all. Wondering if she was doing the right thing, for herself, for Charlotte, for the two men involved in this crazy situation. What if she couldn't do it. What if she met James and there was nothing. Truth be told, she would be disappointed. She really liked Steve, was willing to see this through for him, but also for her. She deserved to see if this was for her. 

Saying like that, it sounded fucked up. Claire shrugged it off. Either there would be something there or there wouldn't no need to make herself sick over it. She dressed and headed out, she would walk, it was a gorgeous day. Her phone rang as she was locking the door. 

"Hello" 

"Good morning Claire." It was a voice she didn't recognize, deep, smooth, like a mix of chocolate and mint, she shivered just hearing it. 

"Good morning James." She blushed hearing the sexy chuckle on the other end of the line. "How are you this morning?" She could hear him moving around then the tell tale sound of a lighter. He inhaled deeply.

"Great, I have this breakfast date with,I was told, a pretty amazing lady." She blushed deeper. "actually, I just wanted to know at what time you wanted me there. Breakfast is not a number on my watch." Claire smiled. 

"Actually, I'm on my way now, should take me about half an hour." She heard him inhale.

"Perfect, I should be there by then. I'll see you soon Claire." She closed her eyes, loving the way he said her name. 

"Yeah, see you then." She hung up and started walking, trying to forget the things that voice did to her. By the time she got to the cafe Claire was still thinking about it, her skin still tingling. 

He had been there about ten minutes when the door opened and she walked in, there was no mistaken her for anyone else. The bell on the door chimed, he looked up and that was it, all he wanted to walk up to her, loose his fingers in her hair and kiss her breathless. She looked up, straight at him, as if she had known exactly who she was meeting. Her lips turned into a perfect smile, her skin flush, her eyes bright with excitement, pupils blown. She walked up to him as he got up to meet her, she ignored his outstretched hand and stepped right up to him, pulling him into a light hug, leaving a kiss on his cheek. When she stepped back he noticed her pulse had gone up, her cheeks were more crimson then they had been and she looked down at the floor. 

He had picked a small table with a love seat and a comfortable wing chair, thinking she could take the chair, give her the power seat, but instead she sat next to him on the love seat, waiting for the waitress to come get their orders. He looked at her, her long dark hair loose this morning, still a tad wet from her shower, a turquoise tunic over a pair of light blue jeans, she was dressed comfortably. There was a tint of gloss on her lips and dark shadows under her eyes.

"You didn't sleep much did you Sweetheart." She looked up at him, shrugged. 

"I was... thinking." She replied, trying not to catch his eye. The term of endearment had not gone unnoticed, and she hoped maybe someday it would actually mean something coming from him. "I wasn't sure how this would go. I was worried this wouldn't go well." He smiled at her. A beautiful smile. A true smile. 

"I bet you worry for nothing all the time." He brushed his fingers on her cheek, wanting her to look up at him. He needed to see her eyes, needed to be sure he was affecting her as she was affecting him. This was unexpected. He hadn't thought to be this attracted to her, to anyone,not like this, except for Steve. But here he was, falling hard and fast for some woman he didn't know. 

"I do actually. All the time." She laughed, her green eyes twinkling, catching his deep dark blue ones and her breath caught. He was beautiful, tall, square shoulders, wide chest, tapered waist, his tight jeans did nothing to hide his perfect thighs, his face was clean shaven, his hair messy, came a tad bit lower then his ears, his eyes, blue, like the ocean after a storm were trained on her. His lips in a soft smile, inviting, soft, kissable. She looked down at her hands, shy and he took her hands in his. 

His left hand was cold, metal, and she gasped. Instantly it was gone and he shuffled away embarrassed. Claire looked at him, he was looking away now, trying to seem unaffected by her reaction. But she could see he was hurt, disappointed. He was berating himself, she knew that look, and she couldn't let him do that to himself. She put her hand on his thigh, leaning in slightly.

"Show me James." She felt him go stiff at her touch before relaxing, he turned, his hand open, palm up. Claire looked at it before holding out her hand, fingers splayed, until he matched her and leaned his hand against hers. His was much larger, so much stronger. She looked at their difference for a while, amazed. "It's beautiful." It was a simple statement, but it held the world for James. His fingers curled over her hand, hers did the same and they sat there holding hands. Her green eyes staring into his blue ones. 

The waitress came and the food was brought, they ate and talked, nothing world shattering, just small talk. He asked about Charlotte, and she answered all his questions. She was off up state for the next couple weeks, staying with her parents. Her Sister had brought her up so she could see her father. He never visited and Charlotte needed to see him. He nodded and made comments when they were appropriate. She did the same when he talked about being in the army, about his time with Steve. It was important for her to get to know them as a couple as well, and who better to ask then Steve's boyfriend. 

It was an ok meal but the company made it perfect. As much as she felt a connection to Steve, there was also something with this man, Steve's darker counter part. He was much more self assured then the blond, seemed to know what he wanted, someone that would hit and ask questions later. He was a fighter where Steve was more of a protector. Those two completed each other. And they loved each other, something so obvious a blind man could see. When James talked about Steve his eyes light up, his lips quirked in to a blinding smile and his cheeks reddened just a bit. It was beautiful to see. It made Claire wonder if anyone would ever look like that while talking about her. 

"So what now?" She asked as they exited the cafe, his hand going straight for hers, lacing their fingers. It felt nice, right, just as right as it had with Steve. Claire stopped for a second to think about that. Before she could finish her though she was pulled against a hard chest, a warm hand cupping her face, soft lips coming down on hers in a bruising kiss. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes, with a hint of blueberry muffin. Heavenly. She felt pushed back and was pinned against a brick wall, his flesh hand in her hair, his metal on the small of her back, keeping her tight against him. Her lips moved against his and her arms locked around his neck, hands playing in his hair. It was a passionate kiss, promising, demanding. Claire's head was spinning. When he broke away they were both breathing hard. 

"Whatever you want Claire." Was all he said, still holding her, his forehead against hers, eyes lost in hers. Her hand still in his hair they stayed like that for a bit. Not wanting to move, to break the spell. 

"Do you think you could fall in love with me?" It was a soft whisper, insecure thought brought to words. He wasn't sure she had meant to ask it. But he was damned if he wasn't going to answer. 

"Yes." He said breathlessly. "Yes. A thousand times Yes." He saw her tilts her head up, breath in deeply before looking at him again, there were stars in her eyes, he thought she might cry. He brought his lips to hers again, softly. Tender. Something he wasn't used to doing, but something he found now he liked. He pulled her closer, his arms closing in on her. Before breaking the kiss and holding her in a tight hug. He kissed her hair, feeling her arms slide around his waist. He smiled. This was a lot simpler then he had expected. 

He pulled her away from the wall, his hand sliding around her shoulders and they walked, it didn't matter where, as long as he was there and she was in his arms. They found their way to the park and took a long walk, getting to know each other, but already looking like long time lovers. James leaning down and kissing her neck, whispering things in her ear. He was eager to please, eager to have her respond, to see her reactions. It was intoxicating, Claire was like a drug through his veins and he couldn't get enough. 

They found a bench and sat, his arm still around her, her hand on his thigh. James leaned in, his breath hot on her neck and laid a sweet kiss, nipping lightly with his teeth. Claire groaned. Before nuzzling into his chest. 

"You're not much of a gentleman, are you James?" She whispered against his chest. She felt him chuckle, his hand playing in her hair.

"It's just so easy with you, so.... natural. I can't help myself.`" Claire smiled, tilting her head to look at him. He leaned in and stole a kiss. He loved kissing her, so sweet, so willing. `"Still nervous?`" He asked his lips still touching hers. Smirking. She shook her head, moving away from him, getting up and stretching. 

"No, I guess you were right, I was worried for nothing." She looked at her watch and realized it was getting late, Steve was probably worried sick. "It's past noon, maybe you should call Steve let him know everything is OK." He shrugged. 

"He had you all last night." He said as he hugged her tight. "I just want my turn." She giggled and he kissed her hair. "But, yeah, I'll call him." He moved away, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and making the call, Claire just walked along the path, waiting for him to catch up. 

Steve was home, lounging around reading an article on the Internet. He was bored and stressed and worried about Bucky date with Claire. He was honestly not sure it had been the best idea. Steve believed Claire needed time to think, to wrap her head around what he was asking her. Then again, he hardly knew her, he had to believe she knew what was best for her. 

His phone rang and he looked at the number. Bucky. He took a deep breath and answered. 

" Hi Baby, How is everything going with Claire?" He heard a faint chuckle, knew Bucky was blushing. 

"Great actually. Better then I thought." Steve let out an anxious breath. " I was wondering if you wanted to drop by the store, maybe get some wine, beer, we could meet you at her place. Maybe cook her dinner." Steve liked that idea. 

"Sure, I could be there in an hour maybe a bit more." Steve grabbed his keys and helmet before realizing he needed to get dressed. "I'll let you know when I leave." He hung up and went to get ready. 

 

James hung up and jogged to Claire, she was walking along the path taking her time, enjoying the beautiful day. He came to her and slid his arm around her waist pulling her to him and kissing her neck. 

"Were meeting up at your place for a few drinks. Is that ok?" She nodded. 

"That's a great idea." She kissed his cheek. 

James was happy she didn`t resist the idea. She was smiling and laughing and he loved seeing her like that. He would make it his mission in life to see her like that all the time. They walked back to her brownstone, his arm around her shoulders, not talking, just enjoying the feeling of this budding relationship, what ever it would become. James phone rang and he fished it out of his back pocket.

"Steve just left, he's dropping to the store do you need anything?" Claire seemed to think about it before shrugging. "We can always go back out later. We were planning on cooking you diner." He said as he put his phone back in his pocket and slid his arm back around her waist. 

"Sounds good. Wow, two gorgeous guys cooking me dinner... careful, I might just get used to it." James chuckled, pulling her closer. 

"Might be something worth getting used to." He added and kissed her hair. He was so affectionate with her, he wasn't sure where it was coming from. She pulled him towards the front door and unlocked it, motioning for him to come inside.

"Make yourself at home." She said as she walked in at kicked her shoes off, suddenly loosing three inches.

James looked around it was a nice home, well decorated, a family home. there was an office and a living room, leading into a dining room and a nice galley kitchen, a large glass sliding door opened up to a small well tended yard with a lot of different flowers. It was cozy. 

"Would you like a beer, maybe some wine?" He joined her in the kitchen, grabbing the beer she was holding out for him. He opened the cap and let it fly into the sink. Claire raised an eyebrow, impressed. James just shrugged. She poured herself a large glass of wine and leaned against the counter, barefoot she was much shorter then his six feet. He could only imagine the height of heels she usually wore. 

"You're short." He said smiling, walking towards her. She fit right under his chin with some room to spare. "I like that. Makes me feel protective." He slid his arms around her. 

"You sure you don't mean possessive?" She asked teasing. He growled jokingly. 

"That too." He nuzzled her neck, smelling her hair. `"I don't know what it is about you, you just bring it out of me. I'm never this affectionate. Never this touchy feeley." He said almost to himself. " I don't mind though, I kinda like it." This time it was Claire that kissed him. Slowly, as if she were trying it out. Working her lips on his. He moaned and she used her tongue to make her way against his. It was all very arousing and James groaned. "You have no idea what you do to me." He said breathlessly as he moved away. "I might just get addicted." Claire ducked under his arm and went to sit in the living room. Grabbing the remote she put on some music. 

James sat next to her on the couch, Claire put her drink down on the table and laid down, her head on his lap. He worked his fingers through her hair and noticed her getting more relaxed. She was tired. He felt her breathing change and realized she was asleep. He let her, she needed it. He continued playing in her hair and drinking his beer, smiling to himself.

She felt something move underneath her and opened her eyes. The view in front of her was surprising, but so tender. Steve had arrived and she was staring at them kissing, upside down from her place on James's lap. She smiled. It made her heart ache for something like that in her life. She must have made a sound because a second later they were both looking down at her, grinning. 

"There's my girl." Without a thought Steve leaned down lower and laid a light kiss on her lips. "How was your day?" He asked as he straightened back up. Claire looked too comfortable to move. 

"Great, I met this awesome guy... Might have reason to be jealous Steve." Both men grinned and Claire got up, stretching. Steve swept her in his arms, pulling her to him and claiming a particular fierce kiss. Surprised, Claire yelped before moaning into the kiss and kissing him back. What she thought would be awkward, kissing in front of James, turned out to be something that felt completely normal. No shyness, no awkwardness, just a warm sort of pleasure from the soft lips claiming hers. His strong arms holding her to him. 

"Hi." He said breathless, giving her a sideways grin.

"Hi." Claire answered in a whisper. Her phone rang and she disengaged from his hold, grabbing her phone and disappearing in her office. "I have to take this. I'll be back." Claire didn't really have to take the call, but she knew the boys needed time to talk, and she needed time to think. She looked at the screen of her phone before answering. It was Pepper.


	4. The Balance and the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a serious talk ends with James being a mess and finding his rock.

Steve watched her leave, appreciating her way of letting them talk. He sat on the couch next to Bucky and leaned into the man, his head laying on the other man's collar bone. Bucky slid his arm around him and they stayed like that, relaxed. 

"I'm glad it went well. I'm not sure I could have watched her walk away." He softly admitted, more to himself then his lover. "I really like her Buck." 

"She's something special alright." Bucky answered as he kissed Steve's head. 

"Perfect." Steve added. He leaned his head back and they kissed, a deep kiss, full of hope and love and so much more. 

"You did good Stevie. Real good." Steve chuckled,he liked when Bucky used his childhood nick name. Letting himself cuddle closer to Bucky he sighed in contentment. 

"I really want this to work out Buck. I don't think I could handle another heart ache." Bucky brushed his fingers through the blond hair. They stayed like that for awhile. Just relaxing into each other's bodies. It was nice to just cuddle. No one around, just the two of them. Bucky leaving small kisses on Steve's hair. 

Truth be told, Bucky was just as hopeful as Steve. He had fallen hard, the chance of Claire walking away were sliming by the minute, but if she were to leave, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't follow. It was different with her. He felt at peace, like he could tell her anything. Unlike Steve who couldn't handle some of Bucky's Hydra revelations. He had a feeling Claire would. She felt strong even though he wanted to pamper and baby her. She felt ready and willing to handle anything they threw at her, and he hoped to all that was holy that he wasn't wrong. 

He could be her balance and she could be his rock, and maybe this could work. 

The two men got up in tandem and made their way to the kitchen, working together to prepare diner. Steve had brought chicken and Bucky had found some veggies in the fridge.

When Claire joined them Bucky was cutting up some mushrooms, Steve standing behind him, arms around his waist, chin against the other man's shoulder, they were talking softly. It was cute. She loved watching them together. So in love. It made her heart sing. 

"What are you guys making?" She asked as she walked up to them. the chicken was in the oven, and only the vegetables were left to cook. 

"Chicken with vegetables Alfredo." James said with pride. "My best dish, If I can say so myself." Claire hauled herself on the counter, accepting a glass of wine from Steve and just watched them from her perch. 

"Sounds lovely." 

"It's delicious, wait till you try it." Steve came to stand between her legs, his hands on her thighs. Inches away from her. Slowly he made his way closer, ducked his head on the side of her neck and started kissing, laving and nipping at it. His hand gently took the glass of wine away from her and he continued his ministrations. He found her pulse point and sucked, softly, just enough to get Claire to moan out his name. 

James chuckled, watching Steve go at it like a teenager, it was something he had only experienced, never seen. He watched Claire's eyes roll back, her hands leaned heavily on the counter behind her to keep herself up, his hands working their way under her shirt, touching her skin. The noises she was making were bordering on desperate and Steve didn't seem like he was about to stop. 

"You taste so sweet." He heard him say. "I just want to kiss you and lick you everywhere." Steve stepped back, biting his lower lip, lust plainly written all over his face. James knew that look ,it was the look that was reserved just for him, but in this instance he couldn't blame the blonde. In fact he knew he would have to share that look, to accept that from now on they were three, and that she would mean as much to Steve as he did, maybe even sooner then they had all expected. He knew for a fact the same thing was happening on his end, that not only did Steve not mind but wanted to share their love with her and that even though it had all happened so fast, they were already getting attached. 

"Come on Steve, help me out here. Get the veggies in the pan will you." James asked in a annoyed tone, smiling making sure Claire knew he was teasing. Steve rolled his eyes and did as he was told while James took his turn kissing Claire. Just one kiss, soft, chaste. The complete opposite to how their day had gone. He smiled. "I could kiss you forever." He whispered in her ear, then went back to cleaning the counter while his partner sauteed the veggies. A few minutes later they were sitting at the breakfast counter enjoying a perfectly cooked meal. 

They sat there, all three of them, Claire and Steve next to each other and James facing them. As much as making out like teenagers had been fun, it was now time to acknowledge their new reality. To see how things would go from here. It made Claire nervous, she was insecure and she hated it. Steve noticed her fidgeting and hardly eating, he put his hand over hers and she relaxed instantly. All that under James' understanding gaze. There was a flow here, a connection between all three of them that was already forming. A pattern. Claire risked a look at Steve and he smiled at her, making her smile back then look back at her food and eat. He understood completely what was going on here. But still he sat there and watched. 

Watched as Steve whispered in her ear to coax her to eat more, watched as he did his best to make her smile. Watched as she pushed herself to please him. What James was seeing was the beginning of something special and he felt honoured to be witnessing it. Relationships like theirs were based on trust and Steve was gaining Claire's trust easily, he was showing her he would care for her, be there for her, protect her. It was beautiful to see. 

Where James would be her balance, Steve would be her rock, a role he would easily be perfect for when it came to Claire. Steve was James's balance, always had been, and James was Steve's rock. It was nice to see Claire fitting in so seamlessly, so perfectly into their already established roles.

After the meal they moved to the living room, all three getting comfortable and ready for the conversation ahead.

"So." Claire began sipping her glass of wine. "What happens now?" Steve and James looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. 

"Now we talk, figure things out." Steve stretched on the couch, feet laying on Claire's lap. 

"OK, let's talk." She said as she worked her fingers under his feet, pushing her digits in and rubbing upwards. 

"It seems to me this whole thing is lot easier then we all originally expected." James put his feet on the coffee table. " I like you, you like Steve, Steve likes you, I think you like me." He said teasing her. She blushed. 

"I do." She said looking straight at him. "I like both of you. A lot." Steve nodded. Putting his feet on the ground and pulling Claire to lie half on top of him. His arm loosely around her waist.

"If this is going to work we need to talk to each other. We need to be honest." Claire nodded, so did James. "We can't forget were not the only ones involved here,there's also Charlotte, And we can't make this about just us when there's a baby in the equation. We need to be sure." James leaned back in his chair, his face serious. Not the James she was used to. 

"Were not teenagers Steve, I think we can act like adults here." He said looking at his partner. "What do you think Claire. She's your daughter. This is your choice." Claire sat up, suddenly quiet and very still, she was thinking. 

"I think that what ever happens Charlotte will always be taken care of first. She is my priority, and IF this, us " She motioned at all three of them. "Is a thing, then she also needs to be your priority." She went quiet, looking at both men, also quiet and serious. Steve and James were silently communicating, she was sure of it, one did not spend years with someone and not get to know them like the back of your hand. She saw Steve nod lightly, then James. 

Steve pulled her to his lap and James moved to take up her spot. 

"We would be honoured to be in her life Claire, and in yours. You just need to be sure you're making the right choice. James and I, we know what we want." Steve kissed her temple. "We won't change our minds. I promise you that." He held her a bit closer, placing his brow against hers. "We're in this for the long haul. I promise you that." James had his hand on her leg drawing circles on her knee. Claire looked at them both. She knew what she wanted. 

"I want this, I want us." She said looking into Steve's light blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, smiling. 

"I'm glad." He said before he claimed her lips one more time. He leaned back, giving way to James, half lying across Steve's legs, climbing up to claim her lips as well. Claire's head was spinning, her heart was beating fast and she felt warm all over. She knew she made the right decision. She had no doubt about it. 

Sealing their relationship with a kiss was something that seemed to mean a lot to all three of them. Now, cuddled on the couch, Claire sitting across Steve's lap and James leaning with his head on the blonde's collar bone, they talked openly about some of their expectations, their hopes. Made up some ground rules. It was comfortable, and though it was to be the basis for their relationship, none of them felt any pressure. Sometimes James would lean back and kiss Steve, of Claire, or Steve would steal a kiss from their new girlfriend. They fit and for the first time in forever all three felt complete. 

They talked late into the night, until James decided it was time to get to bed and herded them all upstairs. They would share Claire's bed, follow her lead if anything was to happen. But for now the understanding was simple. They all needed sleep. 

They found their places easily, Claire laying on her side with her head on Steve's chest and James fitting himself against her back, his arm around her waist. It was warm and comfortable. Soft and so perfect, it took almost no time at all for them to fall asleep.

The bed shifted and Claire woke up, her head still on Steve's chest, his arm on her back. He was awake and seemed worried. Claire realized James was gone. She got up, motioning to Steve to stay in bed and went after the brunet. 

Claire found him outside, sitting at the picnic table lighting a cigarette. He was bare chested wearing only his boxers. He seemed deep in thought when she joined him and didn't even greet her when she slid the glass door and stood next to him. 

"I get nightmares, bad ones, I rarely sleep a full night." He explained still not acknowledging her presence. "I tried to talk to Steve about them, but he can't handle it. I think it pains him to much to know what I've been through and that there was nothing he could do about it." He took a deep puff on his cigarette. 

"Wanna talk about it." He turned to look at her then. His eyes full of hope, it almost broke her heart. "Let me make you a coffee, we can sit and talk. " He nodded, finishing his cigarette then walking back inside to join her. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the dining table and Claire sat there waiting for him. 

He took his seat, started on his coffee then, looking at her, those beautiful green eyes, he took her hand, kissed her palm and started to talk. 

He had vivid dreams, memories, about his time with Hydra. About killing people and being experimented on. Blood and guts and gore. Death and pain. He took his time and described in detail a few of the things he had seen, he had done. Checking on her reactions, making sure it wasn;t too much for her to handle, but she never flinched, never looked away, never pulled her hand from his. She didn't comment, didn't ask questions or interrupt, didn't pity him. Claire just listened. 

James talked for hours. And Claire listened. He cried and she held him. He sobbed and she brushed her fingers in his hair, rubbed his back. Held him close. He poured himself out to her and she took it all. And he fell deeper and deeper, knowing full well he would never see the surface again. 

When the sobs were silent and the tears were dried, he looked up at her, he was curled in her lap, on the floor in the kitchen and she was playing in his hair. He got on his knees, gently framed her face in his large hands, his deep blue eyes scanning hers, not sure what he would find there. She smiled at him, not a sad smile like he would have expected. But a real smile. Full of promise. 

"I am such a mess, I don't deserve an angel like you." Claire frowned. She didn't like him talking about himself that way. 

"You are not a mess James. And I am far from being an angel. " She leaned in slowly, hoping he would not pull away, and kissed him. It was a different kiss from all the ones they had shared the previous day. This one was slow and languid and gentle. His hands left her face and lost themselves in her hair and she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself on his lap, straddling him. It was passionate and perfect, just like her,and he revelled in it, loved it. Part of him hoped she would try for more, but another part wanted her to give herself to Steve first. Though he would not push her away. He stood up, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands holding her up by her ass, he walked back upstairs, still kissing her, still wanting more, doing his best to not buck into her. He wanted her to feel special, wanted it, if it was to be their first time, to be special, not something resembling a couple of teenagers rutting. 

He forced himself to break away. Breathing hard. Swallowing before speaking. He was hard as a rock and hurting. But this was not the way he wanted it to go. 

"Claire, Baby, Sweetheart, we can't do this now. Please. Please let us make this special for you." She nodded, letting herself down she leaned her back against the nearest wall, catching her breath. James counted sheep backwards, concentrating on anything but her. Her eyes, her lips the fact that she was just wearing a thin t-shirt and sexy blue underwear. He looked away. He saw Claire disappear back into the bedroom, cuddling into Steve. 

They were good together. He watched as Steve kissed her, pulling her close to him and snuggling his front to her back. He walked into the room, closed the door and joined them, lying to face her, looking at her as she looked at him. She kissed him again, long and deep, before he pulled himself against her, his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. 

He had been right, Claire would be his rock and he would be her balance.


	5. Finding Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nasty phone call, a trip upstate, crappy in-laws and Steve saves the day! As well as falls in love with a beautiful little lady.

Claire woke up with a start. Her phone was ringing, her alarm clock let her know it was 7:30 AM. The first she thought about was that she didn't like waking up to an empty bed. She reached over and answered the obnoxious phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." 

"Claire? Is that you?" She knew that voice, her breath caught, her whole body went rigid hands trembling. Flash backs of the past few years came to her. Claire was scared.

"I know you're there Claire. Just let me hear your voice Darling." She heard the pleading tone. She couldn't give in to the fear. She couldn't let him know how much he was affecting her. 

"What do you want Marc?" She worked her tone to sound casual, neutral. 

"There you are Darling, I've missed you. They don't let me out much anymore." He sneered. "But you know that. You work hard to put me in here." That was true. Marc had been in a manic low when she had managed to get him into the mental hospital. He had been unstable, suicidal, angry aggressive and very violent. He had been riding the manic high for so long he had stopped taking his medications. Which was ok, usually. But when Claire found out she was pregnant, the situation deteriorated and Something had to be done. 

He was a danger to himself and others. The courts had agreed and Marc's mother had gained complete legal control over her son's affairs. He had been interned 370 days ago, Claire knew because she counted. Every morning, one more day. She had believed the nightmare was over. But now he had found her number. He would start the terror all over again. 

"You needed help Marc, still do." He chuckled. Claire trembled. 

"They tell me I still do." There was a pause. "I get to see Charlotte again today, I'm going on a trip." He said with a soft voice. "It's sad that as her father I only get to meet her now. I should have been there Claire." He was getting aggressive now. "She is so perfect, so pretty. It's sad."

"You keep her form me, you lie to everyone tell them I'm sick but it's you Claire, YOU that is sick. Taking her from me. Keeping yourself from me. Running away." He laughed. 

"But I found you, see, I always find you. I'll always win Claire. You know that, right?" 

Claire knew that tone, knew the intonations in his voice. Marc had had a breakdown. Meeting Charlotte had not been a good idea. She had told his mother, his doctors, but they had thought it might give him a reason to get better. Claire had known better. Marc wasn't just bi-polar and schizophrenic, he was plain crazy, evil. Claire knew he would get to her, somehow. 

She hung up, looked at the incoming calls, he had called from her sister's phone. He must have stolen it. Claire had no other way to reach Sophie. Claire hadn't spoken to her mother in over a year, her religious views clashed with Claire way of thinking and living, and it had been better to just walk away. Besides, her step father was a tool. If her mother was a religious Zealot then her step father was a true religious freak. The kind that beat his wife and probably liked little girls a little too much. 

Claire was feeling nauseous. She needed to get in touch with Sophie. Felling less than courageous she headed downstairs to her computer and googled her mother's name, and address and found the phone number. She breathed in a few times before dialling. It rang. She held her breath. 

""Morning." A rough voice answered. Georges. 

"Hi Georges, It's Claire, Is Sophie there?" She asked with a non nonsense tone of voice, one she knew he hated. Made him feel inadequate, she was sure of it. She heard him grumble then some movement before she heard another voice. her mother's.

"Claire sweetheart, it's your mother. How are you? When are you coming home?" Always the same questions. 

"I'm good mom, is Sophie around? Can I talk to her, it's rather important." 

"Now dear it's not polite to rush people, didn't I raise you better." Claire wanted to scream. 

"Mom, please, I really need to talk to Sophie." She heard her mother let out an exasperated gasp. 

"Claire, dear, Sophie left already, she was taking Charlotte to see Marc. He is doing so much better now, Sophie is picking him up and they're going out for the day, seeing Charlotte in that awful place. His doctors said it would be fine so Sophie went to pick him up." Claire's blood ran cold. A day pass, Marc had gotten a day pass, to be with Sophie and Charlotte. Claire didn't bother to say good bye to her mom, she just hung up. Shit. She needed to get herself upstate, fast. Calling the hospital wouldn't amount to much, there were no management until 9:30 AM. 

She ran back up to her room, packed a small bag with a few change of clothes. then made breakfast and a quick cup of coffee. Before heading to the back alley and climbing into her car. It was a four hour drive and she hoped she would get there in time. Marc was highly unstable and she feared the worst. Why did this have to happen now. when everything was finally falling into place. When her life was getting to be good.... Just when she had met the two most wonderful men. She sighed. She should call them, let them know what was going on. 

Claire put the keys down on the seat next to her and called Steve. She heard the ring, once, twice, three times, four.

"Good morning Baby. How are you doing?" It was James he seemed relaxed and well rested. Or well fucked, Claire thought for a second. She shook her head,think straight she told herself.

"Not so great. I ... shit James I think my sister and Charlotte are in trouble. I have to head up there now." He was silent. She heard him talk to someone, probably Steve. The phone changed hands. 

"Come to us." He was in charge suddenly. "We can get you there faster." 

"OK." 

She hung up, put her car in gear and left for Stark Tower. Arriving at the underground parking facility her name had already been given to the attendant and Steve was waiting for her near the elevators. Claire grabbed her bag, her phone went to him. 

When his arms folded around her Claire thought that she would cry. It felt as if she had just transferred all the responsibility and stress to him, she felt relieved. She looked up at his baby blue eyes, and he leaned in to kiss her. Still holding her tight. 

"Come on, lets get you upstairs and see what's going on." Clair nodded, walking into the elevator.

When she stepped off the elevator, James was right there pulling her into his arms, holding her tight and kissing her head. She enjoyed the feeling of safety for a second before pulling away and starting her story. 

Claire didn't go into details, just what she knew from this morning and what had happened the year before. She was glad to see she wasn't the only one worrying. Steve was frowning, James was fidgeting and both men seemed very edgy. 

"I'm going to go see if I can contact the hospital, maybe a call from Captain America can kick things into gear and we can prevent Marc from leaving the premises." Claire nodded, watching him walk away and hoping he was right. Maybe she was just over reacting, but the looking at James she knew she wasn't. 

He kept her near him, always touching. Making her feel more grounded. His hand on her waist or hip or playing in her hair, like now. Laying across the leather couch her head on his lap trying to not think about the worst case scenario. His touch was soothing and it made Claire want to purr. She was a mess but James seemed to know what to do to calm her down. It was weird, as if they'd known each other forever. 

A few minutes later Steve came back, frowning. He looked at James, then at Claire, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry by the time I reached the director Sophie had already signed out with Marc. We need to get ready and head out. I don't like this at all." Claire paled. She started to tremble and she was sure she was going to be sick. Captain America had just said he didn't like the odds. He was talking about her daughter and sister. Claire wanted to cry. 

The men were getting ready and Claire was waiting in the communal living room. She heard a noise and looked behind her, James was ready, dressed casually in tight jeans and a t-shirt, a heavy leather jacket over his shoulder. He was staring at something behind her. She turned. It was a news announcement, an Amber Alert. Claire raised the volume. 

"It is believed that little Charlotte was abducted by her father, Marc Monahan. He is about 6 feet tall, dark haired wearing blue jeans and a whit t-shirt, he is believed to be unbalanced and a danger to himself or others. If you see him please contact your local police department, DO NOT make contact." 

Claire thought she was going to faint. That was far worst the worst case scenario. She took a deep breath, looked around her, she was standing at Stark Towers, waiting to board a jet to bring her upstate. She had a super hero and an ex-assassin with her. Suddenly the odds didn't seem so bad. They would find Charlotte. They would bring her back to her. They had to. James put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the jet, a few floors up, Steve's shield was already there as well as his bike. There would be a car waiting for them at the tarmac. 

Claire's phone rang and she picked it up. It was her mother's number.

"Sophie?" She heard a sob on the other end. James helped clip her in the seat. 

"I am so sorry Claire. I was gone two seconds, just paid for the gas and I turned around and the car was gone. I... I don't.." Claire wanted to smack her. But she understood. 

"It's ok Sophie, we will find her." Sophie sobbed louder. 

"I'm so sorry. Claire." She couldn't handle it. She had enough on her plate. Claire hung up. 

During the flight Steve and James asked her a lot of questions about Marc, things about his family and friends, they needed somewhere to start, to try and find him. Steve had a direct com with one of his Avengers colleagues and he fed the other person the information. By the time they landed they were pretty sure they knew where to find Marc and Charlotte. 

They got off the jet, Steve unstrapping the bike and leading it off the plane. 

"I will let you know as soon as I find something. I promise." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. It was hard and possessive and just what she needed. "Stay with Bucky, listen to him. He's there to help you." Claire nodded. 

"Just bring her back to me. Please Steve. Bring my baby back." He nodded, seeing the unshed tears. 

"I promise I will bring her home to you, to us. I swear Claire." He kissed her one more time. Slowly, before walking off a bit to talk to James. She saw them hug and then kiss. James only letting go of Steve's hand when he reached his bike. Then he came to her and lead her to the waiting SUV, opening the door for her, throwing her bag in the back and climbing in the driver's seat. They were headed to her mother's house. 

 

They reached the address Claire had given him, it was a very bland looking house. There were half a dozen police cars in the driveway and on the curb. He snorted thinking they would be more useful on the streets then here. There was a six month old baby missing and they were sitting doing nothing. He got out, grabbed their bags and headed to the passenger side to open Claire's door. She slid into his arms. Just stayed there, his metal arm holding her against him. He knew she wanted to cry. He knew she was feeling lost and so damned scared. All he could do was hold her.

"He will find her Baby. He will bring her back to us. I promise." She sobbed against his neck, he felt her unravel. Felt her hold on tighter. He dropped the bags on the curb and wrapped his other arm around her. "He's Captain Fucking America, Claire. Id anyone can bring Charlotte back to us, it's him." She nodded, dried her tears and stepped back, staying close to him, his arm around her shoulder, he wouldn't let go unless she asked him to. 

The door opened before he rang the doorbell a shorter, older version of Claire standing there. She smiled widely at him, as if today were just any other day. Her eyes scanned him and then fell on Claire and she gasped. 

"Claire Sweetheart, so nice to see you, that was quick." She looked at James questioningly.

"We took a jet." He stated blandly. She ushered them in as they swapped greetings, Claire staying silent. Not even hugging her mom. There was something there, but now was not the time to ask about it. He heard a commotion in the kitchen, a few loud voices, the police officers probably. He dropped the bags near the stairs and followed Claire's mom into the kitchen, still with his arm around his girl. 

He nodded a greeting to the many officers around the table. Across from him at the table sat a woman that looked a lot like his Claire, but with blond hair and blue eyes. They could have been twins. Same bone structure, same facial expressions. A man sat next to her holding her hands, probably her husband, and an older burlier man stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. James didn't like him. 

They made their introductions, answered some questions, Claire's mother was always interrupting, as if nothing important was going, that woman was clueless, as for her husband, he just kept staring and giving James the creeps. How creepy do you have to be to give the Winter Soldier the creeps? James asked himself, he didn't like the answer. 

They sat in the kitchen for the longest time, Claire and Sophie holding hands, silent, as he and Phillip, Sophie's husband went outside to talk to the police officers in charge. He wanted to give the sisters time to deal. Though he wanted it to be, this wasn't his family quite yet. They talked about tactics and where they had searched, who could be hiding Marc and the baby. But all James seemed to notice was that no one was really doing anything.  
He went back in the house and found Sophie alone in the kitchen. 

"She went upstairs." She stated, she was still crying, her eyes red. James nodded and went to join Claire, on his way there his path was cut by Claire's step father, Georges. 

"Serves her right, you know, going around spreading her legs like that." James was stunned. "God is punishing her, that's what it is. Maybe it'll bring her back to the righteous path." James blinked. He wasn't sure he had heard right. Not wanting to kill the man, or at least maim him, James just brushed passed him, climbing the stairs slowly, keeping a deathly stare on the man. James stayed silent. 

He knocked on the door softly, Claire was sitting on the bed, it was her old room, it was obvious, posters and books and a lot of pink and purple. It was cute. 

"How are you holding up?" He kneeled in front of her, making himself a place between her knees, his hands coming to cup her face, he wanted her to look at him. Her tear brimmed eyes. Still beautiful, still so perfect. He had it bad. 

"I'm OK considering. I know she'll be fine, it's just the waiting." He nodded. 

"I know Baby." He leaned in and kissed her, just a soft kiss, just to let her know he cared. "Wanna lie down a bit?" It was only half past two but it felt like an eternity since she had called him this morning worried about her sister. She nodded. He helped take off her shoes and pants, pulled the covers for her to slide under them, then joined her. He wouldn't sleep but at least he could be there for her. She snuggled into him, he could feel the sobs taking over, the tears sliding on his chest, he just held her tighter. Kissing her head. "It'll be OK Baby. I promise." 

It was past diner time when his phone rang, he and Claire had joined the rest of the family for the evening meal, they had just said Grace and James bolted out of his seat and answered it on the third ring. Making his way out on the porch he put the phone to his ear.

"Steve?"

"I found them. He's alone with Charlotte. I'm going in. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." James exhaled the longest breath he had ever held. "I love you."

"I love you too Steve." The line was cut. James put his phone back in his pocket and went back inside looking for Claire.

 

Steve was standing in front of a small cabin, two bedrooms, a kitchen a small bathroom and a living area. Tiny. He made his way around and looked through the windows to try and see what was going on inside. Sophie's car was parked in front, he knew he had the right place. There was no movement,no sound, it as eery. Then he saw it, the rear facing car seat, it was placed on the floor, next to a chair. There was someone sitting in that chair. Still, limp. Shit. 

He walked to the front door and broke it down, walking into the living room. He looked around, found what he was looking for and walked to the chair. The man was dead, the gun still in his right hand, finger loosely holding the handle, a bullet hole in his temple. Looking down he saw the baby carrier and froze. Blood and grey matter everywhere, the child was tiny, covered in blood, eyes closed, not moving. Steve went cold. 

He crouched down, gently moving the carrier, nothing. He couldn't see the girl breathing, no tell tale sign of her chest rising. He touched her softly, her skin was ice cold. His breath caught. He gently unclipped the straps on the carrier, hands shaking, he reached in and picked the beautiful baby girl up in his arms her gore covered face against his shoulder he held her there, tears sliding down his cheeks. He patted her back gently. He felt her squirm. Then stretch. He looked around for the baby bag but he couldn't find it. 

Holding Charlotte against his chest he made his way to the car and found what he was looking for, one handed he prepared a bottle of formula, grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned her as best he could before she started crying for her bottle. He fed her, still shaking, still holding her close, this was the first time he held a baby like this. He took his time and enjoyed it, Charlotte held her bottle in her tiny little hands and he took the opportunity to call James back. 

"Steve?" It was Claire on the phone.

"I have her Baby, I have Charlotte. She's fine. I'm going to head over the county hospital to have her checked out, but I think she's OK. " He heard her exhale and wanted to cry. He heard her sob on the other end of the line and wished he could be there to hold her. "It's OK baby. Charlotte is fine." He heard a chuckle mixed with sobs and smiled. 

"I knew if any one could find her it would be you." His heart soared. "Thank you." 

"Claire Baby, There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You need to know that." There was as silence on the line. 

"I know." He heard her talking to James in the background. "We will meet you at the hospital. See you there." He hung up. Next he called the police and asked them to bring a truck for his bike, it took less then half an hour.

He got to the hospital and they rushed to look the child over, she was fine, needed a bath and some re hydration but otherwise there was nothing wrong with her. Steve managed to get a private room, using his Captain America charm. Once there he bathed the little one, he had never done this, taken care of a child, much less a baby this young. He warmed the water, got her undressed and took his time. Charlotte seemed to love the water, he would pour some over her head, she would go stiff blink, then clasp and unclasp her hands and let out a giggle. Baby giggles were the best. He had always thought he would love to be a father, but this, right there, this confirmed it. He washed her making sure there was nothing left of her horrible day, no more blood no more gore. He put a diaper on her and left her bare, Striping his shirt he sat on the rocking chair and placed Charlotte on his chest, skin to skin. He then grabbed a blanket and placed it over the baby. 

He spent the better part of an hour rubbing her back and listening to her make baby noises, until she finally fell asleep, thumb in her mouth, making contented little whines. He caressed her head and let her sleep. Had he had any doubts about getting involved with a mother before this, he would have defianetly changed his mind now. He was in love, with the baby and the mother both. He smiled to himself, He heard a noise and turned towards the door, seeing James and Claire there looking at him. He motioned to keep quiet pointing to the bundle on his chest and smiled.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner and a slap, a flight home and lots of smut. You have been warned.

Diner was nice, Claire's mother had made a large roast, George was quiet and Sophie and her husband were talking with Bucky about his arm. Claire was upstairs putting Charlotte to bed, They had come home from the hospital earlier that afternoon, and both mother and child were exhausted. 

"Anyone ever told you you look like that Captain America guy, Steve? " Georges was trying to have a conversation with him, but truthfully, Steve couldn't stand him, he had learned awhile back to trust his instincts, and around that man, his instincts told him to NOT trust him. He nodded. 

"Yeah I get that sometimes." 

Claire came back in the kitchen and Bucky grabbed her hand in passing, kissing it as she went back. Steve noticed Georges' eyes going from Bucky to Claire to himself. When Claire walked by him he smoothly slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap. Georges' face changed. Steve didn't care. After tonight they would never have to see these people again, except for Sophie and her husband, they were good people. Steve buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Kissing her neck before leaning back.

"How's our little one?" Claire looked at her step father, tried to push away from Steve but he held her in place, keeping his eyes trained on the man in question. Claire noticed and gave up. Steve was trying to make a point. She would let him. 

"She's sleeping. Poor thing was so tired." She settled closer to him and kissed his temple.

"I'm going to walk out a bit, I need some air." Steve nodded and Claire walked out of the house, making her way to the far end of the yard. She stayed there, watching the sky grow darker, the stars come out. It was nice here, though she missed the city. 

"So, which one are you with? The hero or the metal armed guy?" Claire rolled her eyes, she hated her step-father. Hated how he talked to her, how he believed he was so much better then her because he had found God. Hated him because he believed a girl's place was in the kitchen, or the bedroom. He was crass and uneducated, stupid and a bigot. He smelled, and she knew for a fact he was a wife beater and a molester. The only reason she had let her baby come here was because of Marc, now there was no more reason to ever come here again. To ever see him again, and that made her feel just a tad bit more confident then she might have wanted to be. 

"Both." 

She hadn't been slapped since she was a kid, but she never remembered it hurting so much. Her whole body was thrown one way while the large man held her arm to keep her in place so he could give her another, harder blow. But the second slap never came, instead, Claire found herself pulled away from the louse, held tightly in Bucky's arms while Steve stepped between her and her step-father. 

He stood straight, hands on his hips, head tilted, looking at the fat man with a smirk. 

"You get off hitting women?" He asked dryly. Georges looked at the blond in front of him, shrugged. 

"When they deserve it." Steve shrugged, tilting his head the other way. 

"And Claire deserved it?" 

"A woman that spreads her legs without being married deserves what ever she gets." Steve motioned for Georges to hold that thought. Turned around to look at his partner. 

"Take her upstairs to pack, were leaving." Bucky nodded and pulled Claire with him. 

"Steve." She called to him. He looked at her, sternly. 

"Claire, go pack. Get Charlotte ready, were leaving." She didn't argue and followed the brunet to pack their bags. The tall blond turned back to the fat louse in front of him. 

The punch came so quickly George didn't have time to prepare for it. Steve hit him right in the jaw, the older man falling back and landing on his backside. 

"God might forgive your ignorance, stupidity and maliciousness sir, but I for one, will not. If you'll excuse me, It's time I take my family and leave. I'd rather they not have to spend one more moment around the likes of you." Steve turned around and Jogged back to the house, making sure to let Sophie know they would be glad to see them in New York, then went in and helped Claire and Bucky pack and get the car ready. 

 

Claire had slept on the plane ride home, in fact, she had barely woken up when Bucky had picked her up and brought her to their bed, taking off her shoes, pants and shirt. He had decided to take Charlotte to the guest bedroom and sleep there, give Steve and Claire some time alone. He fed the little girl, changed her diaper and cuddled her against him in bed, incredulous that he was laying there with a baby in the crook of his arm. She was so tiny, so sweet, making all those baby noises, she smelled so good he just wanted to loose himself smelling her all night. He played with her, picking her up and playing airplane with her, making her giggle. Bucky was in love. When he saw the little one yawn and stretch, he settled her back in her carrier and rocked her to sleep. 

Claire stretched, hearing the shower turn off and seeing Steve coming back into the bedroom. He was still a bit wet from his shower, and totally naked. Not being able to keep her eyes off him, Claire takes the time to look at him, his shoulders, chest, waist, hips, her eyes just kept going, growing wide as they hit the imposing manhood already at half mast. He blushed, still looking at her, her face, beet red, her breath, much heavier, her pulse quicker. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

He climbs on the bed and makes his way to her, trapping her underneath him. Holding himself up on his elbows, his hands in her hair, his chest crushing hers against him, his knees on either side of her hips. He nuzzles her neck before kissing his way across from one side of her neck to the other, while ghosting kisses on her collar bone, the top her breasts, her lips. He is thorough, patient, and oh so amazing. 

Her hands are shy but eventually make their way on his body, roaming and getting to know every dip, curve, hard muscle. Her lips make their way to his neck and she takes her time to taste his skin. Not something she had let herself do until now. He nips at her neck and she moans, eliciting a light chuckle from her partner. 

"You are so responsive." he whispered as he licked her earlobe and she bucked off the bed. "So sexy." He trailed his lips to hers and let her kiss him. Nibble, lick, letting her do as she pleased, but just for a second before he took back control and bit down on her neck, just hard enough to leave a nice red mark. Then he kissed her softly, her face, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, making sure to be careful where she had been hit earlier. He felt her squirming under him and he rolled his hips into her, wanting her to feel just how much she affected him. 

"Touch me." he groaned between kisses, and she did, her hand sliding along his erection, closing her fingers around it and pumping him slowly, tight enough to make him grunt. "Yeah baby, just like that." This time she kissed him, hard. Possessive, demanding. Her hand sped up and his eyes rolled in his head. She didn't know what she did to him, or maybe she did. He leaned back giving her more space to work, watching her look at him, her flushed face, her beautiful green eyes, her lips half parted. 

Gently he pulled her hand away and stood off the bed, taking a few steps back. 

"Come baby, I want your mouth." So hot, Claire had never had a lover like Steve, so sure of himself, so demanding, so giving. Knowing if she gave him this he would be more then eager to give back in kind, she slipped off the bed, walked to him and fell on her knees in front of him. Taking his large member in her mouth in one smooth inhale. Priding himself on being a beyond average man, he is not surprised to see her eyes widen a bit at the sight in front of her, but Claire is sure she can take it. She does it slowly, one swallow at a time, leaning her head closer, loosening her throat, licking and teasing with her tongue, until he is far enough down her throat that she can only massage the under side with the flat of her tongue. 

The sounds he made were sinful, gasps and moans, groans and loud exhales. She feels his hands settle in her hair, holding her in place as he starts to roll his hips, slowly fucking her mouth. Its slow and languid and oh so sexy and Claire cannot help feeling that if this is only the beginning she is in for the wildest ride of her life. She feels him tightening, but Steve pulls out slowly, not wanting to spend himself in her mouth. Instead, he looks at her, still on her knees, her hands on her lap, looking at him, like the perfect little brat that she is. Steve licks his lips. He knows he could ask her to do anything and she would most probably do it. That simple fact is a complete turn on. 

He motions for her to get on the bed and she is quick to follow orders. She kneels on the bed, waiting. Steve follows her, kneels in front of her, facing her, he is easily over a head taller then her and even now, like this, kneeling on the bed the height difference is unmistakable. His hands caresses her face and he leans and kisses her. Lovingly, softly, his other hand settling on her back and pushing her into him. 

Steve loves the feel of her against him, loves the softness, the taste, the smell of her. He pushes her to lay down on the bed, his body covering hers, his hands roaming over her body, his lips kissing her breathless. he feels her rolling her hips up into him and smiles. Slowly he crawls down her body to pull her panties off, then crawls back all the way up to kiss her again as he undoes her bra and flings it across the room.

"Patience Claire. I'm right here." He hears her mewl, smiles. Kissing her again, licking her lips before nibbling on her lower lip. Making her groan. His hand makes it's way to her center, gently spreading her lower lips, dipping a solitary finger to see just how ready she is, there's no doubt, Claire is more the ready. Steve slips his finger deeper, making her call out his name, slowly he slides him finger out, bringing it up to his lips and sucking it clean. grinning as he sees her eyes roll. 

He holds himself up with one hand as he uses the other to align himself, and slowly, pushes himself into her core. Claire is hot and wet and receptive and so tight. He almost looses himself right there. Leaning his brow against hers he catches his breath. 

 

James has been standing at the open bedroom door for a few minutes now, enjoying the show, Charlotte is sleeping soundly in the other room and he had gone to get a glass of water when he noticed the half open door. 

Seeing Steve like that, had to be the biggest turn on ever. His forehead resting on Claire's, catching his breath, his cock root deep in the small brunet, it's the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Though he is a tad bit jealous, he is after all very much needing to bury himself into her wet folds, he is more then happy to let Steve get first dibs. He walks in silently, closing the door behind him, not wanting to disturb them, though neither seem to have noticed his entrance. Quickly he disrobes. Walks to stand behind Steve and softly lays a hand on the blonds back. 

He feels him stiffen for a second, before realizing it's him, James hand makes its way up and down his lovers back, slowly, as Steve starts to slide himself in and out of Claire. James palms himself, jerks off a few times before reaching for the lube and grabbing a condom from the bed side table, not something he usually does, but since Claire is part of the equation now he might as well, might just make it easier for later, slips it on and, pouring a more than generous amount in his palm and spreading it along his length. Taking the time to slowly insert a finger into Steve, he feels the man relax in front of him, his thrusts becoming more lax. Claire is mewling, calling out for Steve. James slowly pushes in his lover, feeling him try to keep his tempo with Claire but unable to, hears Claire moan his name, the best sound in the world as far as he's concerned, and starts to fuck Steve, hard and fast. 

Steve relaxes, letting James' tempo lead him, thrusting into Clair at the same speed, same strength, it's a symphony of moans and mewls and groans and names being called. It's perfect and beautiful and so intense, it doesn't last as long as any of them would have hoped but by the time Steve is spent non of them are able to breath without panting and all three know they'll be feeling the after effect of this romp well into the next few days. 

Steve lets himself collapse next to Claire, breathing hard, flushed but smiling. James sliding out of him, discarding the used prophylactic and making his way to Claire, sliding in next to her and kissing her, softly, before pulling her thigh up against his and sliding into her. Thigh hooked over his hip, his thrusts are shallow but so nice. It's far from being fucking, closer to making love and he takes his time to bring her over the edge before letting himself finish. He lets her get comfortable, her head on his chest as Steve spoons with her, and all three fall asleep feeling complete, basking in each others love.


	7. What if I already do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby cuddles, an awkward breakfast and a shy admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for this story. WOW. Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos. Please do continue to comment, I love to get them. 
> 
> Long-ish update, but there will be another one later today.

Sometime during the night Claire heard Charlotte cry. Usually the little girl slept all night but tonight, away from her own bed and things, it was a wonder she had slept so long. Claire stretched to find the bed empty on her left side, James was gone and the bed was still warm. She turned to her other side and saw Steve sleeping, he looked like and angel. 

Gently she slipped off the bed, found her underwear and a t-shirt, to big to be hers, and followed the light cooing the cries had turned into. The guest bedroom was a few doors down from where they had slept. The door was wide open, the wall to wall window giving out enough light to see inside. James was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, knees up, little Charlotte laying on his thighs, a bottle between her little hands and the brunet was humming, a soft smile on his soft lips. 

Claire leaned against the door frame, looking at them. They were beautiful together. The metal arm glinting as he caressed the girl's soft head, his right hand helping her out with the bottle when she seemed to need it. Claire was embarrassed to admit she felt as if she were intruding on a very intimate moment. 

"She is perfect." She heard him say his voice low, not wanting to disturb his charge. "Just like her mother." He looked at her then. His eyes the softest she had ever seen them. He was a man in love, the object of his affection a six month old little girl. Just looking at them now Claire knew she would never be able to tear him away from her. If this thing they had had not been a done deal before, it was now. Claire could clearly see, James had found a new reason to live. 

Charlotte squirmed and he took away the bottle, talking to the little one, wiping her mouth and letting her burp just to be sure she would be comfortable, He settled her in her carrier once more and kissed her nose. Slipping out of the room he took Claire's hand in his and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you for giving me the chance to be a part of her life, and yours." He kissed her again. "Thank you for being so wonderful and full of love and accepting us just how we are." Another kiss, a little deeper this time. "Thank you." He leaned in again but this time It was Claire that kissed him. 

"Thank you for giving me a chance." He smiled, a beautiful smile, his metal hand brushed a few strands of hair from her face and he leaned in again and kissed her, long and deep, his tongue brushing against hers, exploring her mouth, she moaned into his mouth and she felt him smile. He kissed her still, biting on her lower lip and lightly sucking on it. Before leaning away and catching his breath. Claire leaned her head against his chest and concentrated on breathing.

"I love kissing you." He whispered as he brushed his fingers in her hair. "The way you respond, how you kiss back, your moans." He chuckled. "It drives me insane." He kissed her head. His breathing settled and he straightened a bit, his hands on he shoulders he stepped back a bit in order to get a good look at her. 

"Was it OK, before? you didn't mind?" Claire knew he was referring to his joining Steve and her in the bedroom earlier. She shook her head, looking at her hands, blushing heavily.

"It's something I had never done, but it was nice... just.. different." His face changed a bit, softened. "Steve was different, he seemed so.... not cold, just, I don't know." 

"Did he hurt you? " James seemed worried. She snorted.

"No, God no, just, he was very demanding, I've never had that. It was HOT. Maybe a little scary." She said in an apologetic tone. He reached and tipped her head up so he could look in her eyes. 

"It's ok, Steve can be domineering sometimes, It's how he copes. If you're not comfortable with it just tell him." She squirmed. 

"I just want to please him, and you. I want to be everything you want me to be." James leaned in and kissed her again, soft and sweet, smiling. 

"You already are Baby." He kissed her forehead. "You are everything we ever wanted and so much more." He kissed her cheek, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. She was insecure, he could feel it. 

"Is it always going to be like that?" He looked at her, not quite understanding. "The three of us" She clarified. He smiled and shook his head. 

"I think we need to get to know each other better before we make those kinds of decisions. I shouldn't have intruded on you two last night." James exhaled and leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes still focusing on hers. "I saw you, like that, and him, I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled. "Who knew the Winter Soldier lacked restraint." He kissed her forehead. 

He hands were on his chest and she tilted her head just enough to catch his lips. 

"We all need to get some one on one time, talk, take our time. Wether we want to always have sex together or one on one, that's something that can't be rushed. But last night, well, I'll never forget it."She felt him snuggle into her neck and lick lightly. "So damned perfect." He whispered in her ear. She blushed crimson and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

The rest of the night was spent with Claire in James' arms, kissing cuddling, making out, getting to know his body, him getting to know hers, they were brand new lovers, with all the excitement and exhilaration that came with it. The couch was not the most comfortable place to explore but it would do. Steve was still sleeping soundly in the master bed room.

The sun was still low on the horizon when Steve came out of the bedroom, Stretching and a huge grin on his face. He spotted Claire and Bucky on the couch, tangled up in each other, watching a movie and smiled. 

"Good morning." He walked to the back of the couch and leaned forward as Bucky leant back, finding the other man's lips and kissing him softly. "Morning Buck." He then turned to Claire and repeated his action, kissing her a bit deeper. Biting lightly on her lower lip. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she took him in. Biting her lower lip,he looked magnificent. Bare chested, muscles on display, wearing only boxers.

Steve made his way to the kitchen, coffee was already ready and he poured himself a cup. He added a bit of milk and some sugar, relaxing against the counter looking at his lovers. All three heard Charlotte beginning to wake up in her room and Bucky got up motioning for Steve and Claire to stay put, he had this. 

Claire joined Steve in the kitchen, he poured her a cup and she let him know what to put in it. He smiled at the domesticity of it all. Something so trivial meaning so much to them both. He offered the cup but pulled it away at the last second, stealing a kiss instead. Claire gave in happily, loving the feel of his stubble on her face, moving her lips on his hungrily. She had kissed James all night but these men were different and the thrill she got from kissing Steve was different then the soft comfort she received from James. He moaned as his tongue moved against hers, kissing her one more time, softly before handing her the cup and leaning back against the counter Claire leaned next to him, feeling his arm slide on her back and finding her hip. 

James came out of the guest bedroom with a very sleepy looking, very fussy little baby girl. She was sitting high on his arm, her little hand holding onto his t-shirt, a tear falling down her cheek, sucking her thumb. Clair chuckled and turned to the fridge, opened it to find a few baby bottles already to be used. She took one out, took off the top and heated it up in the microwave, 30 seconds. Taking it out she stuck her finger in it, seemed to approve, screwed the top back on and shook it vigorously. Then handed it over to James. 

He smiled at Charlotte, talked to her softly, gave the bottle when she reached for it and settled himself on the couch, knees up same as he had in the bedroom a few hours ago. This way he could coo at her and smile and do all those things James liked to do to make babies smile.

"What's the plan for today?" Steve asked as he pulled her back next to him, his hand once again resting on her hip. 

"Well, I'm off work this week, something I really wanted to appreciate since Charlotte was supposed to be upstate." She sipped her coffee. "I'll need to call the nanny to see if she can be here for next week, I feel bad about calling her during her time off though." 

"Well, why don't we wait and see, maybe you won't need a nanny after all." He said motioning to Bucky plating with Charlotte. "Those two are in love with each other.. look at that." He said smiling and laughing. "It's nice to see him like that." He looked at Claire looking at the brunet. Her eyes were wide and twinkling. She was smiling. 

"He will make a great dad someday." He heard her say. He pulled her closer to his side. Leaning in and licking her ear lobe. 

"He already is." He whispered softly. He saw her blush, it was the effect he had on her, ever since they had met, he saw her eyes focus on his and she smiled. Sipping her coffee and watching him from over the rim of her cup. 

"How about I take you out for breakfast, we can spend the day together." He finished his coffee put his cup down. "Just the two of us. It could be our very first official date." He smiled at her, a soft hopeful smile. He wanted her to say yes. He saw the connection she had with Bucky and he wanted that with her. He knew he had a connection with her, something different then what she had with the brunet. It was exactly what they had wanted, but now he needed to feed that connection, make it grow into something more. Something that would withstand anything. He was already head over heels for her, he just hoped she felt the same. 

He had been worried last night, after their romp. Hoping he hadn't freaked her out. But this morning she seemed fine, still as responsive, as soft in his arms, as willing to touch him and be touched. He saw her thinking about his proposition, she nodded, a huge smile on her soft lips. 

"That would be great Steve. But we need to get Charlotte back home. All her things are there and I'd feel better if she were home. Steve nodded. Bucky looked up from his place on the couch. 

"Don't worry Baby, I'll take her home, make sure our little princess is well taken care of. Just leave your keys and I'll take care of it." He got up from the couch, holding Charlotte in his arms, walking up to Claire and kissing her before handing over his bundle. "You guys go and have a great day. I can be Mr. mom, I don't mind at all." He washed the used baby bottle, put if on the counter to dry. 

"Let me grab a shower first, then I'm all set." He kissed Charlotte, tickled her making her giggle and went on his way. 

Claire looked at Steve, he had a look in his eye that she had seen the night before. 

"Go on, I can handle my girl and a cup of coffee." Steve smiled at her, kissing her greedily before walking away following his lover into the shower. 

 

Steve pulled his boxers off on the way from the bedroom to the bathroom, walking in and wrapping his arms around Bucky, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. 

"Hey baby." Bucky twisted in the blond man's arms, facing him now and stealing a deep open mouthed kiss. "Did Claire send you in here to keep me company?" He chuckled against the other man's collar bone. 

"She is quite the woman, isn't she." Both men were smiling thinking about the pretty brunette in the kitchen. 

"Yes she is." Bucky licked the hot skin under his lips. "I know it's still early, we just met her, but shit Baby, I think I'm in love." He chuckled to himself. Steve hummed in agreement. 

"Me too Buck." He admitted, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and pulling his head back, plundering his mouth, making the shorter man moan in his mouth, his kiss less then gentle. He backed up the brunet into the large shower stall and started the water, pinning him to the cold tile wall, his hands finding his prize, he wrapped his hand around Bucky's length and squeezed. 

"Shit Steve." He moaned as the blond moved his lips to his neck, leaving dark marks behind, nipping with his teeth. 

The large man left mark all the way down Bucky's chest, his stomach, sucking and biting, laving his tongue on the wet skin, keeping his hands steady, pumping slowly, squeezing. When he landed on his knees in front of the other man he didn't miss a beat, sucking in the heavy cock in his mouth and twirling his tongue around the shaft. Bucky tangled both his hands in the short blond locks, pushing his lover's face closer to him, wanting to feel his nose against his groin. When Steve was in place he moaned, and Bucky started to roll his hips. He wouldn't last long. 

He fucked Steve's mouth a few more minutes before letting a loud series of swears and groans and spilling into his lover's mouth. Feeling Bucky slowly going limp in his mouth, the blond slowly got back up, kissing his way up to the brunette's mouth, sharing a sloppy tongue filled kiss. They smiled at each other, leaning against each other for a few a few heart beats before catching their breaths and starting to wash. 

Bucky let Steve take first dibs at the spray, washing the tall man's chest from behind, kissing his back and shoulders, taking his time, he soaped up his hand and let it slide down the defined abs, making his way past the treasure trail and wrapped his slippery hand around the hard member. Squeezing and tugging, loving the way the blonde responded. He pumped his hand up and down the straining erection, loving the sounds his partner made, echoing against the tile walls. It took a few more thrusts before Steve stretched and locked his arms behind Bucky's neck, holding himself up and enjoying the ministrations, suddenly he was thrusting hard in the other man's hand, moaning his name he felt his stomach muscles clench and came hard. 

Bucky laid a few kisses on Steve's neck, washing the rest of the blond Adonis' body, Steve rinsed and stepped out of the shower, kissing Bucky hungrily before grabbing a towel and leaving the shorter man to finish his shower. 

Claire was in the bedroom, pulling her jeans on, folding her dirty clothes and stuffing then in her back. She has heard them go at it in the shower, and he could see the flush in her cheeks, a light grin on her lips, he just wanted to kiss her breathless, but instead he grinned back and got dressed. Loose jeans, a tight blue t-shirt, he was the poster boy for sex appeal. Claire ran her eyes up and down his body a few times, her mind going back to what they had done last night, her blush brightened and she walked out, trying to not look to embarrassed.

Steve followed her out, gently taking her hand as she moved away he pulled her towards him. 

"Hey." She stopped but didn't move to look at him, still embarrassed at having been caught listening in. He pulled her to him, his hand gentle on hers, twining their fingers together as his other hand moved from her cheek to her hair. "Thank you." He said lightly, kissing her brow. 

He let her go and picked up Charlotte form her carrier. lifting her up high and hearing her giggle. 

"You are the just the sweetest little thing aren't you Charlie?" He cooed at her. "You are such a big girl, so pretty." He went on. "Bucky is going to take good care of you today. " He threw her up and let her go for a split second, Charlotte screeched a happy screeched and giggled loudly once she was back in his arms. Steve was smiling broadly, happy, thinking about how his life had changed so much in just a few short days.

Bucky was out of the bedroom, towel drying his hair, waiting for Steve to hand him the little bundle. 

"Ready to go?" The blond man asked Claire. She nodded, putting her keys on the kitchen table. 

"Keys are here, my car is parked downstairs. " She walked up to him and kissed him good bye, then did the same for her little girl, taking her from Steve's arms and handing her over to Bucky. 

"Don't worry about us, we will have a great day." He said as he kissed the little girl. Claire headed to the elevator as the men said their goodbyes, heard them talk and kiss before Steve joined her just as the elevator doors opened.

 

They found a nice little restaurant and settled way at the back booth, away from any windows. they sat next to each other on the bench, his arm around her shoulder. Letting her lean against him. They had walked in a comfortable silence, his arm around her waist. It had felt right.

They talked, about Charlotte mostly, then switched to concentrate on Bucky, on his relationship with Steve. The blond opened up, sharing with his new girlfriend things he had never told anyone. About how much it had been hard to be together way back during the war, about how lost he had felt when he had realized Bucky had still been alive and brainwashed. Steve talked for hours, gushing about his love for the other man, for their dreams together, how they had always wanted a family, children a house, a good woman to support them and love them, as they were.

He held her closer, kissing her hair. 

He did that a lot, kiss her, touch her, whispers in her ear, hands in her hair, always in contact, always touching in some way, letting her know he is there, next to her, for as long as she wants him there. 

"How do you feel, he asked her after the meal was done. You haven't talked much." She smiled, looking at his hand holding hers, comparing his long fingers to her much shorter ones. 

"Overwhelmed." She said lightly, not wanting to worry him. He nodded. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He was looking at her fingers, not looking at her, giving her a moment.

"I punched your step-father." He said blandly. "Then I told him we were a family." He chanced a look her way, wanting to see her reaction. She was thinking, her eyes staring into his, a light smile appearing on her lips. 

"A family hmm" she said to herself. Looking away and taking a deep breath. "Isn't it a little early. We just met." He kissed her hand again, opening up her fingers and kissing her palm. 

"Does it matter,if it feels right?" He whispered placing her hand on his cheek, nuzzling it with his light stubble. She smiled. 

"I does feel right." She agreed, closing in on him and stealing a kiss he was glad to reciprocate. "What if I fall in love?" She asked her lips still touching his. 

"What if I already am?" He whispered kissing her softly. "What if I have been from the instant I saw you?" He opened his eyes, staring into hers. "Would it make you feel less insecure." She bit her lower lip, still staring in his beautiful blue eyes. She licked her lips, a tiny grin spreading on her lips. Her eyes shy. She was so damned adorable. She nodded.


	8. Back to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work intrudes, a meal is had, a douche is introduced and feelings are expressed.

They had spent an incredible day, a very long breakfast followed by a visit to the zoo, walking along, holding hands, sometimes having to stop so Steve could sign autographs to adoring fans. All in all it had been an amazing day. They had been walking for a few minutes, heading home, when his phone rang. 

He answered the phone, the apologetic look on his face turning into one of professional interest. he talked for a few seconds, looking around, noticing a street name and giving his location. He hung up and, frustrated, ran his hands in his hair. 

"That was Nat, I gotta go." Claire walked into his outstretched arms and hugged him, leaning her head back to accept a longing kiss from her boyfriend. He hugged her tight before noticing the SUV making it's way towards them. He kissed her hair, leaned in again for another searing kiss.

"I'll be back in a few days. Tell Bucky I love him." She nodded. "Take care of our little Charlie. I love you Claire." He kissed her again as the passenger door to the SUV opened. Looking at the driver he sighed and kissed her one last time, eliciting a arching eyebrow from the woman behind the wheel, he climbed in and they left. 

 

"What was that about?" The red head asked teasingly. "You cheating on Barnes?" He rolled his eyes, looking at her sideways. "Didn't think so." She honked the horn, swearing at the driver in front of them. 

"We're doing this together." He said softly. " Claire is.... well, she's all we've ever wanted really. She's amazing." The red head place her hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. 

"I'm happy for you." She continued driving, finally pulling into the underground parking lot. "Time to suit up and get the bad guys." She said smiling. 

 

James had just gotten off the phone with Steve when Claire walked in, Charlie was up in her crib, napping and James had started on dinner. 

"I just heard." He said waving the phone in his hand. "Are you ok?" Claire nodded, taking off her shoes, suddenly standing a whole four inches shorter.

"I'm ok, we had a great day." She shrugged. "It's his job. " James waited for her to come to him. he didn't want to crowd her. She walked up to him, reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently tugged him down until his lips were on hers and they were kissing lovingly. they stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing. The sound of the kitchen timer making James groan in disappointment. 

"That would be the pork." He said as he headed to the kitchen. Claire headed upstairs to get changed, she noticed two large travel bags on the floor in the corner of her room. James and Steve had planned to stay a few days it seemed. She smiled. Feeling appreciated and headed to the en suite, letting the water heat once ready, she stepped in under the hot spray and let her muscles relax. 

She was about to turn off the water, after having washed her hair and thoroughly enjoyed the flower scented suds all over her body. She heard a knock at the door. 

"Claire Sweetheart, there's someone on the phone for you, they say it's important, Heidi from work." She rolled her eyes and turned off the water. She could never get more then a day or two off before she was called back to work. Stepping out of the shower James waited with a large towel, he wrapped her in it before giving her a quick kiss on the lips,handing over the phone and leaving her to it. 

Before going back downstairs he checked in on Charlie, she was fast asleep, her little hand opening and closing. He smiled, gently closed the door and headed back to check on dinner. 

He uncorked a bottle of wine, let it breath, then took out the meat , poured the plums and red wine sauce before sliding it back in the oven for a few more minutes. He prepared the veggies,and felt her fit herself against his back, her arms coming around his waist, she kissed his back then laid her head on his back,taking in his scent.

"Back to work tomorrow?" He asked as he continued placing the veggies on the plates, smiling to himself. 

"Not yet, they're brining some papers over tonight, I'll work from here for a few days before going back into the office. He nodded. 

"Good." She moved away, pouring two glasses of wine and setting them on the breakfast counter. 

"I saw the bags upstairs, you guys planning on moving in?" She asked teasingly. She saw him tense up, bit, then relax. He took the meat out of the oven and served it on the plate, placing them across from each other at the breakfast bar, taking out forks and knives and making himself comfortable on one of the stools.

"If you don't mind." He said answering her question without so much as looking at her. She could see he was nervous. She shrugged, tried the meat. Good. 

"I don't mind at all. I mean, I guess I should mind. But I don't. I think I like the idea."

"You don't think it's to fast?" He asked, his blue eyes boring into hers. 

"It's not to fast if it feels right." She gave the same answer Steve had given her. It was the only right answer. "Does it feel right?" She asked looking at her plate. 

"Nothing's ever felt righter." He said grinning. Claire smiled.

 

James answered the door, Claire was busy changing Charlie, she would be coming down any minute now to feed the little girl. The person on the other side of the door was tall, a tad bit heavy set, wearing a well tailored suit. He had wide shoulders and a fake smile James wanted to slap off his face. 

"Who are you?" The stranger at the door asked rudely. James stepped aside and motioned for him to come in, followed by three more people all carrying boxes of paperwork. 

"You can put them in there." He motioned to the office, ignoring the rude man and his question. 

"Where's Claire?" He asked again, his tone of voice still unacceptable. James still refused to answer the man, he did however help out the other guys with the boxes setting them up in the home office. The three men disappeared thanking him and he was left to face the sour business man alone. 

"I'm Claire's boyfriend. She's busy with Charlie. If you want to wait she should be down soon." He said politely making sure to put an aggressive edge in his voice. Then man looked him up and down, sneered before looking up towards the staircase and greeting Claire holding the little on.

"Hey Kevin, I see you've met my boyfriend, James. " She said as she handed Charlotte to James and he disappeared in the kitchen. 

He heard them talk for a bit, before the door slammed shut and his woman joined him in the kitchen. Charlotte was eating baby food, spitting more out then she was taking in, but smiling and giggling, so James just kept trying to feed her. 

"That guy is a major douche." She said under her breath. James had to agree. "I got name partner before he did and he's still upset about it." She rolled her eyes. 

James wiped Charlotte's mouth, prepared her bottle and picked her up before heading to the living room and sitting in the rocking chair he had brought down from the nursery.   
Soon enough it was the three of them cuddled on the couch watching TV, baby charlotte falling asleep in her adoptive daddy's arms. 

 

James was putting Charlotte to bed and Claire was looking through the mountain of paper work Kevin had delivered. Most of the stuff was worthless, and what wasn't was lost in the mountain of useless papers. She wanted to scream. She threw the file she was holding down on her desk and it slid off, falling on the floor. Maybe this was a good time to call Pepper and ask her about that job she had offered her. She shook her head. She couldn't handle this tonight. 

"What's wrong Baby, feeling overwhelmed?" Clair looked up to see James, shirtless leaning on the door frame watching her. 

"They sent me all this crap and didn't even think to go through it first. It's frustrating." She grabbed her glass of wine and joined him out in the living room, his hands came to rest on her waist and he kissed her. He pulled her glass away from her hand and put it down on a side table, while still working his lips on hers. His hands on her back keeping her close to him, his hard body against her soft one. Claire pulled him closer, her fingers in his hair, moaning against him. He broke the kiss and she shivered. It wasn't that she was cold, in fact, she was very warm there in his arms, it was just that Claire didn't want him to stop.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed, her hands still playing in his hair. 

"Will you take me to bed James." She felt him relax against her, knew he was smiling. Knew he was looking at the top of her head, when she looked up his eyes were trained on hers and she felt his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. He nodded. In on smooth move she was in his arms being carried up the stairs. He took a break to open the door to the master bed room, and gently deposited her on the bed. His eyes making their way up her body, making her skin flush at the though of him here in her bedroom. 

He moved over her and pinned her to the bed, kissing her neck making her shiver. He kissed her brow her cheeks her lips, her collarbone, stopping where her shirt covered her skin. He waited, wanted confirmation. He wouldn't do anything unless she gave her OK. Claire framed his face in her hands and pulled her to him, kissing him long and deep, tongue working on his, her hands lost once again in his hair. She pulled away long enough to look into his eyes. 

"James, please." He swallowed hard. His brow heavy on hers she exhaled loudly. 

"What ever you want Claire." This was different, just them, no Steve, it mean they were getting intimate, as a couple, that they were progressing, quickly into something that most polyamourous groups found hard to attain. A perfect balance between all members. 

He put the thought aside and flipped them over, Claire on top and worked his hands under her shirt. He lifted the shirt and pulled it off her head, making quick work of her bra he threw it across the room. His hands worked from her hips to her stomach to her ribs and settled on her breasts, large, heavy, still high and proud. He worked his hands over then, letting his thumbs work circles on her perky nipples. Claire gasped. He smirked, continuing his ministrations, her hands working their way to the buttons of his jeans, popping them one at a time. 

He felt her hand snake itself inside his jeans and wrapping her hand around his shaft and let out a loud groan. This was too much. with Steve there he could pace himself, watch them, but this, her hand on him, her body against his, her hips rolling on top of his hardness, he wasn't sure he could do anything and NOT embarrass himself. He let her work his jeans and boxers off his legs and off the bed, she did the same with her panties, then climbed back on top of him. 

He could feel her warmth, her wetness, she was soaking wet. He saw her move on top of him but didn't register until he felt her warmth envelop him, and saw her slide herself down on his pole. James lost all control. His hips moved with a mind of their own and before long he was holding her down by her hips, probably leaving finger sized bruises as he went. 

Claire kissed him, bit him, licked him anywhere she could reach, it was frantic, it was tortuous and it was the best feeling ever. Somewhere along the way he found himself on top of her, her legs around his neck as he pounded into her. Over and over again, making her cry out his name, it was euphoric, it was wild, it was so perfect he never wanted it to end. James wanted to be buried in his Claire forever, the world and Steve be damned. He loved this woman, the things she made him feel, and he would die before he ever gave her up. 

They were both nearing their end now, James still pumping into her frantically, Claire still asking for more, when he felt his breath come short, his vision blur his stomach clenching he knew he was on the edge. When he saw her green eyes staring back at him he clenched his jaw and went for it. He leaned lower, his lips touching her ear, he licked once, feeling her shiver under him, kissed her neck and bit down on her pulse point, on the opposite side of the bruise Steve had left. She cried out his name as she came and he came undone, rolling his hips a few more times before pulling them on their sides and laying her on his chest. 

He kissed her hair, and her lips when she leaned up to meet his lips. She was soaked in sweat, smelled like sex and looked well fucked, a great look for her. His arm was around her and her pulled her a little closer. 

"I love you Claire."


	9. Wild Horses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting with friends, a reunion and a reassessment of the situation.

Pepper was playing with Charlotte, cooing and tickling. Claire was sitting there, talking with Pepper about what had happened in the past few weeks, it wasn't a secret she and Steve were a thing, and since Bucky and Steve were a couple people assumed that either A. Steve was cheating or the B. The men were in an open relationship. Neither of which was the case. 

"So let me just make sure I understand." Pepper said as she put Charlotte down to do some crawling on the hard wood floor. You're not JUST with Steve." Claire nodded. "You're together, all three of you." Claire nodded again. 

The next question out of Pepper's mouth was not the one Claire had expected. 

"How does Charlotte fit in all this?" She asked curious. "It can't be easy for the guys to get used to having a baby around." Claire bent down to pick her daughter. Settling her in the crook of her arm as she took out a baby bottle form the diaper bag. 

"Well They love her, James takes care of her while I'm at work. I even got rid of the nanny. He's so good with her." Claire had been back at work for over a week now. James had taken over the nanny duties as well as the cleaning and the cooking, he was a great stay at home dad, seemed to love it, in fact he had pretty much moved in permanently, and was just waiting for Steve to come back from his mission to make things official. 

"And Steve?" Claire put Charlotte down again, the little girl had refused her bottle and preferred crawling around the floor. 

"Steve adores her, though he hasn't been around the past few weeks." Right away she saw Pepper's face drop. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean.... it must be hard for you guys. " Claire looked at her friend, smiled sadly. 

"It's ok, I'll have to get used to it I guess, I know eventually both my men will go on missions and me and Charlotte will be left all alone, I need to wrap my head around that." Pepper took her hand in hers and patted it affectionately. 

The elevator doors slid open and James walked in, he was fresh from the gym, showered, hair still damp. Claire looked at him walk towards them and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her before sitting down and putting his arm around her shoulder. Sending her a winning grin. 

"Hey Baby." He nod ed towards the tall blonde. 

"Pepper. Nice to see you again." He took a second to look around before focusing on Charlotte crawling on the black shaggy carpet. "Looks like she's having fun." he added before leaning back in the couch and pulling Claire closer to him, kissing her head. 

"So, not keeping it on the Down low then?" Pepper asked raising an eyebrow. 

James just shrugged. "Steve and I never hid our relationship, I mean we don't flaunt it, but we never denied being together. Never hid it. Why should we hide this?" He motioned to himself and Claire. "We love each other, nothing wrong with that." He felt Claire relax next to him and kissed her hair again. "Let them talk." he added tilting her head back to get a pass at her lips. "Meanwhile, we're the ones kissing you." He whispered as he leaned in and claimed her lips. Smiling. 

Pepper smiled at them, rolling her eyes. Just then there was a loud noise, an engine, the building shook fro less then a minute, then everything went quiet. Pepper looked at the two parts missing their third and smiled. 

"I think your missing piece just got here." She said winking at Claire. Further down the building, one floor down, but easily visible from where they were because of the glass walls, a large door slid open and a group of people walked thought. There were four, a red head woman, the same Claire had seen driving the SUV, Tony, who Claire already knew, a blond man all dressed in black, and then last, but not least, Captain Steve Rogers, still in his tactical suit. All blue with a large white star on his chest. 

Claire's breath caught in her throat, She felt James' hand on the small of her back, felt him kiss her neck, she was standing up now, getting closer to the glass partition, looking down at her man. He was stunning. 

"He's something else isn't he?" She heard James whisper in her ear. She nodded. Steve looked up right then and spotted them, his lips breaking into a bright smile. His eyes suddenly sparkling. He waived at them and jogged away from the rest of the group, making his way to the stairs and taking them three at a time. He reached the living room area, walking towards them and James disappeared to find Charlotte, giving the two people he loved the most in this world a few minutes alone to reacquaint. 

Pepper saw James walk away, saw him locate the little girl and take his time walking to her and picking her up. It was obvious he was giving Claire and Steve some time alone, not wanting Claire to feel like a third wheel, it was sweet and showed just how much he cared about his girlfriend. 

When Steve reached Claire there was no hesitation, no pause, no catching of breath. No. When Steve reached Claire he swept her in his arms easily, pulling her to him, holding her tightly, dropping his head and claiming her lips ain a bruising kiss. It was passionate and possessive, it screamed dominance and Claire could do nothing but bask in it. She had missed him, so much, and now here he was kissing her breathless. Too soon he let her go, leaning in against her brow, eyes closed and breathing hard, just like her. 

"Hi." He said opening his eyes, dazzled by her beautiful green ones. 

"Hi" She answered shyly, blushing all the way to her ears. "I missed you." He smiled, kissing her again, softly. 

"I missed you Baby." He moved away and looked up to meet Bucky's longing look, their blue eyes boring into each other, Bucky was looking the blond man up and down, making sure he wasn't injured, that he had come back to him in one piece. 

Walking towards Bucky he noticed the bundle the brunet was holding in his arms. He pulled the shorter man in a tight hug, kissing his head then leaning in for a deep tongue filled kiss. Then, he turned to the little girl and let her grab at his face, giggling and laughing. As the blond man kissed her forehead affectionately. 

" I missed you to little Bug." He said to the little girl now trying to pull at his hair. 

Tony and the others had made it to the living room, and were now greeting Pepper and Claire, Tony giving her a big bear hug and kissing her cheek. then introduced her to Natasha and Clint, the red head and the shorter blond man. Both excused themselves and headed to the private quarters, It had been a tough mission and everyone seemed exhausted.

"Let's head home." Steve whispered in her ear as he walked by her and laid his hand on the small of her back. Claire nodded, took Charlotte in her arms and followed James to the elevator, hugging and kissing Pepper goodbye on the way out. 

 

Once home Claire prepared the food for Charlotte, she had started really enjoy baby food and had started to refuse her bottle if she thought she could get the baby food instead. She headed to the kitchen with her little one, when she was accosted by James. He was facing her back, his hands on her waist, holding her in place. His lips on her neck. 

"He went upstairs for a shower, He mentioned wanting you to join him once you were done here. "He whispered in her ear. The ex-assassin felt her shiver under his lips. "Are you going to be OK?" He asked worried. Nuzzling her neck. 

"I'll be fine." She brushed off her nervousness and went to feed her girl. His hands held her in place. 

"I know you were intimidated the last time." She shook her head. Twisting to face him. 

"James, I will be fine." She kissed his cheeks. "You've had me all to yourself for nearly two weeks." She teased. "Maybe you just don't want to share." She winked. He smiled, shaking his head. 

"Here, grime Charlie and go find your man." He said holding out his arms. 

"I'm going to feed her, THEN I'll go find him." She said decidedly. "Sex with Steve is probably an amazing experience but my Charlie here" She kissed the baby. "Needs a mother. You have been playing Mr. Mom all week. Why don't you go find OUR man and I'll meet you guys later." He grinned. 

"You sure you 're not just trying to push off till later?" She blushed. 

"Trust me I'm not." He held her there in front of him, Charlotte between them looking at her with worried eyes. 

"Sweetheart, you are his woman as much as you are mine, Steve loves you just as much as I do." She nodded. A lonely tear making its way down her cheek. "what's wrong? Claire. What can I do to make it better." With his metal finger he brushed the tear away, tilting her head to look at him. "Are you regretting your choice? " He asked sadly. Claire shook her head. Wiping at her eyes with her one available hand.

"No, never." She said forcefully. "I just don't want to get between the two of you." Claire meant it. These two men had been lovers for years. They were attuned to each other. She was just a third wheel. Someone that James sacrificed precious moments for. He had walked away from his lover today, to give her time with him instead. She knew that. She knew what it had meant to him. It had meant a lot to her as well. But she had realized just how much she didn't belong. How much less of a member she felt in this... what ever it was. 

"Sweetheart, Wild horses couldn't get between Steve and I, 70 years of torture and blood on my hands could not keep us apart. Him crashing plane in the arctic and frozen for decades wasn't enough to keep us apart, and trust me when I say that nothing, none of those things or anything else God could put in our path would keep us away from you."


	10. Sweet Torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting things out,flaunting, dining and desert.

He was home, after almost two weeks of crawling around some tiny countries in Africa, Steve was home, With his man and his woman and the little girl he considered his. He pulled his blue uniform off, piece by piece, buckle by buckle, finally down to his boxers he hooked his thumbs under the elastic band and was about to pull down when the voices got louder, more forceful. 

"plane in the arctic and frozen for decades wasn't enough to keep us apart, and trust me when I say that nothing, none of those things or anything else God could put in our path would keep us away from you." 

He had missed the beginning of the tirade, but it seemed to him like something was upsetting Bucky. He kept his boxers on and jogged downstairs. Bucky was there, holding Claire by the shoulders, his brow leaning on hers, Baby Charlotte in her mother's arm her fingers clasped in Bucky's hair. Steve stayed in the stair case, not wanting to intrude. 

"You need time alone with him Claire. You guys haven't talked, not really. He was gone for two weeks, less then three days after we all got together. You are overwhelmed and that's OK." He heard Bucky chuckle. "If you weren't freaking out I would really be worried about you." Steve could imagine a grin on his lover's face. 

Claire said something against the brunet's chest, something Steve couldn't hear. 

"Nonsense,"Bucky answered, kissing her hair. "Sweetheart were not sacrificing anything to have you with us." He kissed her nose. "I don't mind giving you guys time together if I know it makes both of you happy. Besides, I have princess Charlie here to take care of." He picked the bundle up in his arms, moving slightly away from Claire. He brought his metal hand to her face and softly touched her, bringing her face closer to his and kissing her. "We are three now. We all love each other, we're a family. And family works stuff out. " He saw Claire smile, saw her brighten just a bit. 

Silently Steve made his way back up to the master bedroom and started his shower. One step forward, two steps back, he thought to himself. He washed his hair and body, not minding the time alone. Granted he had wanted to spend time with Claire, he had been thinking about her for the past two weeks, but she needed time to figure their equation, to understand where she fit now that he was back. Living with just one of them for so long, so soon after initiating this relationship, it changed the rules. Claire and Bucky had gotten close, very close and right now, Steve was the one intruding. Even though he knew Claire loved him, at least she had before he had left, after two weeks of just being with Bucky she might have switched her preferences and decided that she only wanted to be involved with the brunet and not him. Steve rinsed clean as all those thoughts were going around in his head. 

He dried his hair with his towel, while walking into the bedroom to find his clean clothes, but instead he found Claire, putting away the things from his travel bag. She had her back turned to him, but he knew she was aware the he was behind her, it was obvious in the strain her shoulders, the stiffness of her back, the tightness in her movements. 

Steve stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her middle, holding her thigh against him. Kissing her neck just once, then leaning his chin on her shoulder, his lips glue to her ear lobe. 

"Are you OK Baby. I heard you guys talking before." He didn't want to lie to her, besides maybe this way it would give her the push she needed to start talking to him. What had started as the two of them being so damned attracted to each other and not wanting to ever be apart was now turning into something where Steve thought their whole relationship might tip into something different. that was not what he wanted. He wanted all three of them together, always. Not two couples with a member in common then sometimes shared their time. He wanted a true family. He knew he could have that. Claire just needed to get comfortable in her new status. Love interest to two super soldiers that happened to also be in love with each other. 

He felt her lean into him, her arms went up and she buried her fingers in his blond locks, arching her back to get a good reach. His lips kept kissing her neck, and she mewled. 

"I'm great now that you're home. I missed you." She whispered in a tone that could not hide her need. He had done nothing more then kiss her and already she was needy. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was never going to loose this connection, maybe she just needed time to think but not RE-THINK her decision. He latched his mouth on her pulse and sucked greedily as she moaned his name. 

"I want you." He whispered in her ear as she arched again against him. Claire turned her head to look at him, he stole a kiss as he gently twisted her in place so she could face him. He pushed her against the dresser, not hard but enough to get her attention. Claire had beautiful eyes, big green so full of expression, so when Steve looked into her eyes and saw them full of love and acceptance, he almost wept. 

He framed her face with his hands, leaning his head against the dresser behind her, his lips touching her neck and making her shiver at every word.

"Tell me you want to be mine." He asked in the most desperate voice he had ever heard. Almost a whimper. "Tell me I'm yours and you're mine and that little girl is mine and that I can have this." He was more then desperate. He was broken and the only thing that could fix him was this, this admission, this acceptance of him as the man that he was. As her man,her lover, the counter part to the one downstairs. The other part of her equation. He needed her more then she would ever know. Claire nodded. Once. He was still leaning against the dresser, his eyes focusing on her pulse, his hand still on her face, he felt her nod but did not see it. Steve closed his eyes and breathed her in. leaving a shiver as he exhaled. He did it again, saving the light flowery smell to memory. His lips brushed her neck and she leaned her head back with a whine. 

"Yours." He heard coming from her sweet lips. "All yours, whatever you want." She moved her head to the side to get a look at him, but instead Steve moved and laid a soft kiss on her lips. One hand on her face and the other on her hip. He taste her, moved his lips on hers, Claire reciprocated forcefully, biting his lower lip. sucking on it before leaning back and looking at him. Her face cupped his face and she kissed him one more time, so soft, so light he thought he had imagined it. 

"I am NOT pushing you away, I am NOT going anywhere." She said looking at him, her eyes going from his blue orbs to his lips and back again. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead on his bare chest. "I fell for you the moment I first saw you. Then I got to know you.. and I fell even more. I am here because of you. " She kissed his chest. "You showed me what I could be a part of. And I want that." She looked up at him, eyes pleading."I just don't want you to give up time with James because you're afraid to hurt my feelings." She sighed. "I know how close the both of you are. I know how much you love each other. I'm just the third wheel. I know my place." 

Steve leaned in and kissed his unbelievably sweet, generous and insecure girlfriend. 

"Your place." He said kissing her again. "Is by our side." He pulled her closer to him. "Our woman, on an equal footing with the both of us. Just as important. Just as loved. Just as needed." Claire relaxed in his arms. 

"I love you." His arms tightened around her. "I love you Steve, I love you and I want to be yours and James'. I love this family we have. And I love that Charlotte had 2 great guys in her life." He smiled. Kissing her head. "It's fast,but it feels right." They stayed in each other's arms for a while, silent, just enjoying the comfort of the other person. 

"I'd like to take you both out tonight, Is that ok?" Claire nodded. "I'll let Buck know as soon as I'm dressed, you can go and grab a shower. She nodded again. "I will love you till the day I die Claire. " She smiled, giving him her most loving look and Steve had to kiss her one more time. By the time she got to her shower she was breathless but smiling.

Steve came down to the kitchen just as Little Charlotte was finishing her late diner. Bucky cleaning up the mess left by the little girl.

"Hey little Bug." Steve said as he picked up Charlotte from the carrier and sat her on his fore arm. "Did you miss me." He asked cuddling her and kissing her tummy. Charlotte giggled and let out a loud squeal. 

"I'm taking Claire and you out tonight, I hope you don't mind." Bucky shook his head.

"No I don't mind, maybe we can ring some sense into her. I mean she is so damned insecure. It's adorable." He said shaking his head again.

"We talked, she's ok, we got things out in the open." Steve was still playing with Charlotte. "I missed you Buck." The brunet walked into his embrace and kissed him, feeling the little girl grab onto his hair and pulling. 

"I missed you so much Steve." It was a breathless whisper, one Steve matched as he leaned in and expressed his love to the other man. It was passionate and beautiful and so needed. 

"Will you join us tonight, in bed?" The blond asked catching his breath from another searing kiss. Bucky nodded, his blue eyes still caught up in Steve's.

"It's my bed too." He whined teasingly. 

"You know what I mean Buck. I'll talk to her, I know she won't mind." They agreed and Steve got on the phone to make diner reservations. 

 

They were dressed up, both Steve and James in nice suits, Claire in a evening dress. Green to match her eyes. They walked into the restaurant Steve with Claire on his arm and James his hands on the small of her back. They walked close together, James whispering in her ear and Steve stealing a light kiss as they were lead to their seats. It was an open invitation to a scandal. Captain America sharing a woman with his long time lover. The place was packed and on their way in the trio was met with photographers and fans. Steve had stopped to sign a few autographs while Claire and James waited, his arm around her waist while smoking a cigarette.

Claire was trying to be inconspicuous, but both her men wanted to be seen, to flaunt. For the first time they openly showed their affection for each other, holding hands over the table, Steve kissing James' fingers as they went to order, each would kiss Claire, touch her, whisper to her, making sure all around they saw. This relationship was going public, wether Claire like it or not. But she did, she loved it. being in public with her men, being able to show her affection, get affection, and all that without caring who found out. She had been so worried about telling anyone, but now, now it was all out for everyone to see. They loved her and she loved them and they loved each other. 

Sitting at a round table the three of them ate in relative peace, once in awhile there would be a flash or the sound of a camera and they knew they would be the hottest thing on the gossip columns in the next few hours. 

Steve and James were very at ease, talking and catching up on the past two weeks, Claire listening intently not sure what to say, not wanting to intrude. Her left hand was often held by Steve's right one, and James hand would find itself either on her thigh or her shoulder. 

Surprisingly enough Claire felt good about going public. she felt included and loved and part of something good. She felt secure in place at their side. Just like Steve had said earlier, she belonged by their side. Always.

Sometime before desert Steve leaned into her side to kiss her, a full on open mouthed kiss, his hands in her hair and her hand on his chest. It would have been a beautiful romantic gesture, had it not been for James, not a second later, tilting her head to face him and stealing the same kind of kiss for himself. Then turning the other way and sharing a demanding kiss with Steve. People around them stared at them but Clair simply could not make herself care. 

After diner They left the restaurant and decided to walk home, the photographers following them for a few blocks until the three of them gave them the shots they needed. one man on each side walking home, Claire felt on top of the world. Here and there one of the men would pull her to him and kiss her breathless, holding her tight making her feel wanted and needed. Her men were hot, individually they already made her needy, but together, assaulting her like that. It was pure heaven, tortuous heaven. 

They walked into the house pinning her against the wall and proceeded to take turn kissing her, her lips her neck her shoulders, licking nipping biting. She was lifted against a hard body and wrapped her legs around a tapered waist, hard muscles under her hands, Broader shoulders then she was used to. Steve. She felt a pair of lips kissing the back of her neck as Steve kissed her lips. Claire was on fire, everything felt so nice, so perfect, Claire was shivering, her breathing was uneven, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. 

Claire arched back linking her arm around James' neck pulling him closer, his face in teh crook of her neck sucking on her neck and shoulder, all the while Steve was kissing her lips, his hands on her breasts, touching her and making her feel like no one ever had before. What she'd had with Steve and James two weeks ago was nothing compared to this.


	11. A man's world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, news hounds the responsibility of ones actions and the realization that life sucks.

Light kisses on her back, a light lick, Claire grudgingly opened her eyes, stretching against the mattress. She let out a groan as her muscles protested just enough to remind her about the night she had spent and she smiled. 

She could still feel the soft kisses on her back and she turned to her side to lock eyes with Steve, sprawled on top of James' back, balls deep in the brunet, rocking his hips slowly, deliberately. James was facing the other way, his right hand bunched in the sheets, breath heavy. Claire laid there, watching them. Beautiful, two hard bodies intertwined together. Grunts and moans. It was something she never though she would ever witness, not like that. 

Steve leaned in and kissed her, a long deep kiss that she hoped would last forever. Soft and pliant Claire gave into her need to kiss him back, her tongue working with his, sucking on his bottom lip. Smiling.

As they moved apart and he turned to kiss his lover's back James turned his head to get his very own good morning kiss, which of course, Claire obliged. Kissing him with all she had, her hand tangling into his hair, she felt him moan and sigh in her mouth as Steve moved a certain way. She felt Steve move a bit, and felt his hand on her leg, smoothly moving up from her knee to her hip, caressing her his thumb making circles on her skin as he moved his hand up and down her leg, slowly, moving closer to her inner thigh, his thumb getting closer to her core, every time her moved his hand back and then up again he would get closer. 

Still kissing James, Claire laid on her back and spread her legs just enough to give Steve the chance to work her the way he seemed to want to. Slowly his fingers made the trek back up her leg, focusing on working on her lower lips and her now very needy core. 

"Beautiful." He whispered breathless. 

He worked his fingers in expertly, using the same tempo he was using on James, slow and steady. Claire groaned, she felt so full, so stretched, Steve must have had four fingers in her, her head rolled back in the pillow and she let out a gasp as his thumb worked on her clit. Her back arched and James' hand settled on her chest, keeping her down as Steve continued fucking her with his fingers. Not missing a beat rolling his hips into James. Her eyes closed she felt the men move, felt a tight disappointment when the blond man's fingers disappeared from inside her body, but when she felt a warm tongue and cold metal finger take over even James' flesh hand on her chest couldn't stop her form arching off the bed. 

James between her thighs and Steve working him like a pro. That's what she saw when next she opened her eyes. It was so erotic, so perfect. She let herself enjoy it. Let herself go as she felt the waves come find her and brought her to her first orgasm. She crashed hard, digging her hands in James' mop of hair and making sure to keep her green eyes locked on Steve's baby blue ones. She panted hard as James worked her up to another mere seconds after he first. She could see Steve looking at her in approval a beautiful smile on his plump lips, and she was proud she could give him that, that smile, that beautiful smile meant just for her. 

She gasped and almost cried when her second wave of pleasure crashed harder then the first. James moving away, licking his fingers. Steve moved back a bit, letting the brunet take his place higher, nudging Claire's thighs further apart as he seated himself in her, she was so wet he slipped right in, and the moan they both made Steve eager to slip back into his needy lover. Both men followed the same tempo, slow steady strokes, deep, demanding. Claiming. 

Claire watched James as his eyes rolled upward, feeling both being filled and filling, he was close to going over the edge she could see it in his the way he bit his lip, the way his nose bunched up, the way his shivered, almost shook. He was beautiful. 

She felt Steve come first, Going rigid against James' back, grunting loudly as he real eased, rolling his hips more erratically as he worked through his orgasm. He went still, his arms around the other man's waist, breathing heavy, kissing his back. She hear him say something about loving them both before her own pleasure took her and she felt James follow suite. It was intense but so wonderful. 

What a feeling it was, waking up to two gorgeous men making love to each other and then to be included, there was nothing better. Nothing in the world felt this good. She was sure of that. 

Leaving the boys behind to rest Claire took a shower, long and hot, washing her hair, her body, taking inventory of the bite marks and hickeys that had magically appeared on her skin, that coupled with her sore muscle was a great reminder of the type of lovers she had. Strong, secure possessive men. She shrugged, thinking how lucky she was to be so well taken care of.

The second she stepped out of the shower her phone started ringing. Seeing it was from her father, she ignored it and sent it directly to voice mail. Her father never called. Walking down to the kitchen for breakfast she prepared a two dozen egg omelet. Her boys would come down from their showers famished. She cooked some bacon and prepared coffee knowing if anything, the smell of the fresh brew would bring them down faster than the promise of sex. 

Addictions were funny like that. 

 

She walked out of the house to get the Sunday newspaper and was assaulted by flashes and camera's stuffed in her face. Surprised, Claire smiled lightly and headed back inside, ignoring the many questions thrown at her and locking the door behind her. Shaking her head she slid the elastic off the rolled newspaper and stared at the front page. 

"Scandal: National treasure mixes it up with ex-assassin and Governor's estranged daughter." 

Shit. With a huge picture of the three of them making out on the front spread. Steve kissing her while James was holding her from behind his hands on her thighs. She had to admit, it was a great picture. 

Without thinking she walked back out to the door, and exited to the front porch. 

"Any of you guys take this picture?" She asked loud enough for everyone to hear her over the commotion of the flashes and cameras going off. A man in the front raised his hand and Claire came to find him, giving him her email address and asking for a copy. It was after all great work. 

After that she went back inside ignoring all the questions again, and made her way to the kitchen where her boys were already digging in. She lightly threw the newspaper on the table and waited for their reaction. 

"That's a great picture." Steve was between bites, Bucky was reading the article. 

"Governor's estranged daughter... Twain, right, Richard Twain is your dad?" Steve seemed surprised. 

"Claire just shook her head and served herself some of what was left in the pan. 

"He's been calling all morning. I have like twelve messages from him on this ." She shook her phone... "Make that fourteen." She sighed and sat at the breakfast bar while the men were at the dining table. "there's like a dozen people out there... just taking pictures and asking questions. It's overwhelming." She added annoyed. 

"It's something I should have expected I guess. No sense in crying over spilled milk." Claire smiled at her men. Both of them sitting there looking at her with a tinge of sadness in their eyes. "Really. it's nothing. I'll get used to it." She said trying to comfort them. She hated seeing them worried about her. 

Sophie brought Charlotte back after lunch, coming through the backyard instead of the front door to bypass most of the photographers. Sophie seemed to be taking it in strides and Claire was glad. 

"So it's official, you guys are a THING." Sophie said with a wide grin. "I think it's cute, all these people wanting to know about you guys." 

"Dad's been calling." Claire stated dryly. 

"That's less cute." Conceded Sophie. "Talked to him?" Claire shook her head. 

"Don't wanna." Sophie snorted. 

"That's real mature." The brunet looked at her sister before rolling her eyes. 

"I don't have to be mature, you're the oldest." The women laughed, the two men looking at them with affection, they knew this kind of banter, they were used to it. It had been ingrained in them so long ago, before they had ever thought of becoming more. 

"You should call the Governor before he decides to be an ass hat and show up here." Sophie said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the patio door. Claire nodded, hugged her sister and closed the door behind her. The blond was right. She should call her father. 

"So is this going to a problem?" Steve asked motioning to the front door. Claire shook her head. 

"No Love, it's fine. Don't worry about me." She grinned at him as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"Glad to hear it." He added picking up Charlotte and sitting with her on the couch putting on a kids TV show. Bucky was doing the dishes and Claire was still wondering what she should do. It wasn't that it bothered her, the attention, but her neighbours might get sour about it. She shrugged, they would be gone soon enough. 

 

"How stupid can you get Rogers?" Natasha was livid, waving around the newspaper article, it was the third day in a row and still their outing was news. "You just put a steak around this woman's neck and rang the HYDRA dinner bell." She screamed at him. Steve was being chastised, he had gone out and done something stupid, had let his hormones do the thinking and now Claire and Charlotte were in danger. There was nowhere on earth where this news would not reach HYDRA operatives, Natasha was right, he had just forfeited Claire and Charlotte's freedom.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. What had gotten into him. He had wanted to be seen with Claire and Bucky, had wanted to flaunt, to show off what he had, and now, because of that he had put them in danger. Steve was not a movie star, or a celebrity, he was an military man, and he should start acting like one.

There were only a few options left for him now. Either walk away from what he had finally found, a woman worth everything to him and Bucky; he could move everyone in Stark Tower, where they would be safe. Or he could move everyone upstate where the team was now starting to train new SHIELD agents and a new Avenger team was being assembled. 

The first was not something he could ever see himself do, giving Claire and Charlotte up was not an option. Neither was moving everyone to the tower, not a place to raise a small child. But upstate, there was room enough in the compound, it could be made child friendly. He would have his family there all the time, even when he was training with the Avengers, and Bucky could start training the new recruits. It was the best solution. Now he just had to run it by the two other deciding members of this happy little family her now had. 

 

Claire was flabbergasted. They were emptying her office, packing boxes. She had gotten an ultimatum, based on a "Morality clause." And now she was being ousted from a law firm where she was one of the name partners. Of course she would fight it, she was a civil rights lawyer after all, but still, now, at this moment, Claire wanted to cry. Kevin was standing by the door making sure everything was cleared and all Claire wanted to do was slap him. 

Of course she was being bought out, would get a every penny worth of what she was owed, could take up to 49% of her clients with her and would retain silent partner status, which meant a good yearly income. But she was loosing her reputation and some of her investments. Her career was being taken away from her and all because she refused to give up her private life in order to keep her professional one. She would be back tomorrow, with a list of the clients she wanted to keep and then the negotiations would start. Of course, she would sue them, she was a Civil Rights lawyer after all and this, her being fired for having a out of the ordinary relationship, was blatant discrimination. She had tried to fight it, but unfortunately, as a woman, she was seen as a slut , where as a man she would have been given a high five and a new corner office. 

On top of that she and both her men were expected at the governor's mansion on Friday night for a dinner party. Probably her father trying to show off to his multiple business and political would be friends. 

Claire rolled her eyes, before walking past Kevin and ignoring him, like always. 

"I'll see you Friday." He said with a nasty grin. Of course, Kevin would be there, his mother was her fathers long time girlfriend. Claire grunted and walked to the elevator, thinking how her top two floors were still waiting to be renovated and that now was the perfect time to do just that. 

 

She got home, James and Charlotte were still out, probably at the park, he took her there everyday, talked with the mother's and nannies, and would always come back with cookies or tidbits, he was very popular at the park it seemed. A sexy man in the middle of mothers and single ladies, who would have thought. 

Claire sat on the couch and started to cry. She had worked so hard had given up so damned much, had spent nights and weekends and so much money to secure her partnership. And now it was all over. Because she had chosen to love two men instead of just one, she was being cast out. Loosing her job was one thing, her partnership at the firm another, but loosing her reputation and the respect of her peers simply because she was woman that had decided that banality was not for her. 

The front door opened and Steve walked in, he seemed worried and deep in thought. He noticed the bags on the floor, the few boxes of personal stuff she had brought back from the firm, looked up toward the living room and his blue eyes found hers. And she cried just a little harder. This was not how she wanted him to see her.


	12. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying, visiting and announcing

James pushed the stroller across the street, heading back home, Charlotte was sleeping, she had drank her whole bottle like a big girl and James had managed to change her diaper on a park bench. He was getting pretty handy at this taking care of a baby thing. He liked it. Instead of staying in Stark Tower all day, heading to his therapist twice a week and staying at the gym for hours on end, now he had a routine. 

Wake up at 7, help start breakfast, prepare the first bottle, then clean up the mess left by Steve and Claire. At 9 he would play with Charlotte, and wait for her second bottle at 10 before changing her and then heading out to the park for a long walk. At 1 he would come back and get her ready for a nap, after having eaten some baby food, he would do the laundry, then get Charlotte up at 3PM and keep her up until after diner. It sure kept him busy. 

This morning he had therapy and Charlotte had almost slept through the whole thing. He'd had to pick her up around the end and cuddle her, she was getting bored. 

Now he was headed home, ready for lunch and Charlotte was looking everywhere, she must have spotted a dog or something because she was making that cute sound she always made when she saw a puppy. He smiled. Who knew he was made for domesticity. 

He had only been doing this for a little over a week now, but he certainly did not want to stop. It was great for him, he felt better, thought more clearly and HAD to keep a routine, something he was never very good at before. 

He unlocked the door and walked in, noticed the boxes and bags of things on the ground in the hallway. He could hear Steve's voice, talking soothingly, light sobs and Claire's voice sounding all sorts of wrong. He didn`t like it . He peeked into the living room, Steve was there sitting in the corned of the couch, Claire with her head on his lap, her hair smoothed by Steve's steady hand. Her shoulders were shaking and she was crying on his jeans. Leaving large wet stains.

He picked up Charlie in his metal arm and folded the stroller one handed. Walking into the living room he put his hand on Steve's shoulder wanting to let the blond know that he was there. He bent over the side of the couch and caressed the woman's cheek Claire put her hand on his and nuzzled, appreciating the contact, the support. Before letting him go. 

Charlotte was put into her swing and James came to sit with them, his lunch preparations forgotten. He sat on the other end of the couch, picking up her legs and sitting himself under them, his hand on her hip and her hand finding his. 

He didn't need to know what was wrong, not yet, all he needed to know was that his woman needed him and he would be there for her. Steve leaned in over Claire for just a moment to kiss his lover hello, a chaste kiss, full of anguish over their woman's pain. 

They stayed like that a while until Claire's sobs subsided, turning into a light sniffle, the tears having abedded a little while before. She sat up and leaned her head on James' collarbone, his arm snaking around her, and she let him hold her as she calmed down enough to tell them what had happened. 

The men listened, James holding her tight and Steve leaning into her side. Just to let her know he was there.   
`" I'm just so tired, I sleep every night, but I feel exhausted.`" She said still sniffling. `"I know I should fight them, contest the decision, but I just don`t want to fight anymore." James held her just a bit tighter. `"It's like now that I found some sort of happiness, I have to loose the one thing I fought so hard to get. It's not fair." She whispered in James chest. 

They soothed her, let her talk,listened, commented where she seemed unsure. Charlotte fell asleep in her swing and by the time they were getting off the couch to make some lunch it was almost time to prepare diner. 

They ate in relative silence, until Steve finally got the courage to mention his talk with Natasha, the mood became more sombre and Claire started silently crying in her plate. All in all it was a horrible evening. She didn't want to loose them, either of them, and she refused to move to the tower, as he had thought, it wasn't a place to raise a family. Moving at all was not something she wanted to do, but Claire realized she was in a dangerous position, just because she lived with two super soldiers didn't mean she was safe. In fact, being seen with either of them was quite literally, as Natasha had said, putting a piece of meat around her neck and ringing the dinner bell. 

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Sweetheart. I love you so much and I would take it all back if I could." Claire's head shot up. Almost angry.

"Don't you dare say that, don't you ever even think it Steve Rogers."Her voice rose and James went to calm down the little girl that was just waking up. `"We knew this was going to be complicated. I knew what I was getting myself into. I would do it all over again if I had to, my job and my home be damned." She softened a bit noticing his anguish at being talked to like a un behaving child. `"I love you, I love James, and I won't apologize for that. I won't hide. I`ll do what needs to be done for myself and my family. But don't you ever apologize for this." Claire touched his cheek, softly. "Ever." She leaned to him and kissed him. It was over, just like that. Her smile was back, the twinkle in her eye. "Still sucks though. "She added mater of factly. A small smile uplifting the corners of her lips.

Less than a mile away from the new SHIELD headquarters, hidden behind a grove of trees stood and old abandoned cottage, the structure looked sound but the whole place needed a lot of work, and love. What were once white walls were now grey with blotches of green where nature had taken over, part of the roof over the covered porch was gone, the porch itself had a few missing planks, a few of the windows were shattered. It looked like the place had seen better days, thirty years ago. 

Claire took the helmet off and, with as much grace as possible, managed to get off the large Harley. First time on a bike and she had to admit it hadn't been as terrible as she had expected it to be. 

Steve was staring at the old house with stars in his eyes, grinning like a school boy. And though the house was dilapidated, she could see its old time charm. Setting the helmet on the bike seat she walked towards the house, looking around the yard, huge, she spotted a tire swing under a huge oak tree and smiled, there was even a dog house nest to another old building, that one, almost falling over.

"what do you think?" Steve was obviously very excited. 

"It's huge." Claire said honestly. "I don't know how we would ever go about restoring this." She motioned to the house. He came close to her and kissed. 

"Don't worry about that. It's just details. Come on , let me show you inside." Grabbing her hand he pulled her along. "There are four bedrooms, a full attic we could transform into a master suite. A huge kitchen, everything we need." He added excitedly. "Tony says we'd have to gut the place and start fresh, but wouldn't it be amazing." He stopped in the middle of what used to be the living room, an old piano in a corner, a moulded couch, still some furniture left behind from way back when. But it was pretty. Lots of windows, lots of light, huge rooms. "It would be the most secure cottage in the world." He said smiling softly. She nodded. it was perfect, except for the part where they had to a shit tons of work to do. 

"Has James seen it?" Claire didn't want to make a decision without everyone's input. Steve's smile became brighter at the mention of their lover. 

"He found it. looked at maps of the area with Tony, looking for a good place to build, but when he found this." Steve mentioned all around him. "He figured it was worth thinking about it." 

"It would be a great place to raise a family. Lots of space for kids to run around." She said to herself. She saw him turn to look at her, an odd look in his eye at the mention of KIDS, plural. "What?" She asked worried she had maybe said something wrong. He came to her, slowly, he looked like he was thinking. 

"You said kids...." He was still looking at her like she had sprouted a second head. "Does that mean we're already talking about having kids?" His voice was unsure, his manner was tentative. 

Claire looked at him trying not to laugh. 

"Steve, sweetheart. With all the unprotected sex we've been having, if I'm not pregnant yet then I might as well be." She laughed," We've been going at it like rabbits for the past month." He smiled, blushing all the way to his ears and shrugged. 

"I was gone for two of those weeks." He amended. 

"Yes, but I was still having sex." He blushed more if that were at all possible and laughed. A loud happy laugh. His hand grabbed hers and he pulled her in against him, kissing her lips still smiling. 

"So you really think we might be expecting?" He asked incredulous. A beautiful pink flush still apparent on his face. Claire thought about it. 

"Last time I had my period was a week before we wet.. Not that It means anything, but I'd have to get a test and see." She shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, you guys are super soldiers, so I'm assuming that means super sperm as well." Now it was her turn to blush. She shook her head. "Maybe not.. I don't know." 

She moved away from him and continued looking around the old house, letting out a surprised yelp when she felt him grab her arm, swiftly twisting her around to face him, his arm around her back her pulled her to him and claimed a passionate kiss she could only moan into as she closed her eyes, her arm folding around his neck and holding on as he swept her in his arms and kissed her breathless. 

Steve drove them back home after meeting with Tony, he would look over the old house, see what had to be done and let them know. His conservative estimate was no less then twelve weeks. Which to Claire seemed a little early. the drive home took longer then the drive their, Steve was watching his speed and taking turns much more slowly then he had on the way there, which made Claire smile, he was so damned cute.


	13. Cherished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginings, diner drama and a relaxing time at home.

A month and she might be pregnant. One month, one month.... one month. She sat on the seat of the toilet, her head in her hands shaking her head and wondering out loud as the shower was heating up. ONE MONTH.

But it felt right. It felt great. They were so sweet so nice so amazing in bed. SO great with Charlotte, with her. She loved them, was IN love with both of them.... there was a difference. Between loving and BEING IN love. And she was, IN LOVE. No doubt. Claire wanted to be with them all the time, either or, both. It didn't matter. She felt so much better when she was with them. She felt perfect, she felt ..... she felt like herself. 

Charlotte loved them, both, She played with Steve and cooed and wiggled. And with James she cuddled and slept and went to the park. Soon she would be calling them "dada" and walk around reaching for them and wanting to be picked up. She would wear flowery dresses and run around the yard and hide behind her fathers, holding on to their hands and telling them all about her day. She would run down the hallway to the front door arms wide open and greeting them, throwing herself in their arms. And she would cry and hold onto their sleeves as they prepared to leave for missions. Charlotte had claimed their heart just as they had claimed hers. 

Claire sat there, on the toilet seat cover. She ran her hands in her hair, exhaling loudly. She got up and walked into the shower, she needed time to think. ONE MONTH. Over and over again it kept coming back into the forefront of her mind. ONE MONTH. She washed, scrubbed, rinsed. Stayed under the hot spray for as long as she felt it was proper before one of her men coming in to ask if she needed backup. 

Because they would. 

She smiled to hers, the door swung open and Steve walked in, leaning on the bathroom counter wearing only his jeans. 

"Need any help there Baby? " He asked in a husky voice. She could feel him looking her over. And she smiled. She knew them so well. Claire shut the water and walked out of the shower, Steve holding up a towel for her, wrapping it around her and holding her against him, pulling her in with his hands still tight in the towel. "I love you." He said before kissing her passionately on the lips. "I really, really do." He added before kissing her again, his hands moving to her lower back and moving her closer. Holding her tight his face in her neck. 

"The blond half of the love of my life." She whispered breathlessly. He smiled as he kissed her again, open mouth and full of tongue, making her moan. "I love you." She added before trying to move away before he pulled her back in and kissed her again. More thoroughly. "If you don't let me leave the bathroom, I'll never get ready for the party." He held her still, kissing her neck. Trying to get the towel away from her. 

"We don't have to go, we could stay here, all three of us, work a little harder on growing this family. She giggled, moved away and managed to make her way into the bedroom, and straight into James' arms. Who in turn claimed her lips in a loving kiss, his hands on her hips, pulling her close. Claire rolled her eyes and turned to get ready.

The party was something bigger then she had expected, and in fact was not a dinner party, but a full blown cocktail, then dinner then dancing party at her father's mansion. They were together, the three of them, Claire flanked on both sides by her men. Everyone staring at them as they walked in, part of it being the fact that Captain America was present, looking the picture of class in a three piece blue striped suit. 

Claire saw her father becking them over and she sighed. Pretending not to see him and turning to brush her hands over James' suit and straightening his tie, even though it was already straight. Of course it was, he looked perfect in his glossy black suit, his red tie making a great contrast against the white shirt. They were both gorgeous and Claire wasn't sure which to look at at any given moment.

Steve was off getting her a glass of Champagne, while James stayed by her side, his hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the Governor, knowing full well She didn't want to speak to her father. 

"Come on Sweetheart, just say hello, introduce us and we can move to the balcony and not socialize. I promise. We can let the Captain do that." He smiled at her, whispering lightly in her ear before kissing her pulse point, straightening and standing face to face with Governor Twain, just as Steve joined them, handing a Champagne flute to his woman while kissing her lips softly then smiling politely at the man in front of him. 

Steve and James introduced themselves to the Governor and his entourage. Steve shaking hands then slid his arm around Claire's waist joining James'. The men talked about politics and baseball, then history. Claire was fidgety, uncomfortable this close to her father, being eyed sideways by some of the men around her father. Steve pulled her closer, leaning towards her. 

"Go with Bucky, I'll see you guys later. Let me deal with your dad." He whispered in her ear before kissing her again and letting her go, James pulling her along towards the grand balcony.

Claire traded her empty Champagne glass for a full one, the grand balcony was in fact grand, with very little people on it, James lead her to the banister and James leaned on it, pulling her to him and folding his arms around her.

"Your doing great Baby. Just a few more hours and we can go home." He kissed her forehead. Claire leaned into him and he held her, loving the way she felt against him. "I love you so much." He said as he kissed her hair. 

Just the two of them, out on the balcony, it was quite romantic. The music made its way out of the large french doors, a live band was on hand for the occasion. They could feel people staring at them, talking about them, but they didn't care. Claire moved away and he pulled her back, smiling. Her lips claimed his and they kissed, just as Steve joined them, his arms sliding around each of his lovers waists.

"How did you two manage without me?" He asked as Claire leaned back and rested her head on Steve's collar bone, his right arm closing on her, hugging her to him.

"I kept our Sweetheart busy while you worked the crowd." James said while lighting a cigarette and inhaling. He didn't smoke often, less and less these days. But once in awhile, he would take one out and treat himself. "So, not to inappropriate?" James asked Steve in a disapproving tone. Steve shook his head. 

"No, they knew better than to push me. The furthest it went was some guy asking me if we shared." Both men shook their heads, James threw his cigarette over the banister.

"Idiots." James whispered under his breath. 

 

Diner was beautiful, but awkward, Everyone wanting to know but not asking, a few turning lewd gazes at Claire. Once the wine and hard liquor started flowing the questions started popping up, most were relatively tamed, but some pushed the envelope and both Steve and James refused to answer most of them . Claire on her end stayed silent. They were seated around the head of the table, Steve at the Governor's right hand side, then James and then Claire. On the Governor's other side was his new wife, and Kevin, sitting across from James. Both men were openly glaring at each other. 

"So both of you are dating Claire, is that right?" Kevin asked about half way through the meal. He'd had a little to much to drink and it was obvious he was feeling quite confident. Steve and James just looked at each other, not really wanting to answer. Finally, James just nodded. "And how does that work? do you each get a day with her, or do you share? How does it go? I mean can Claire even handle both of you at once?" He asked raising and eyebrow in her direction. 

That side of the table went completely silent. Kevin still chuckling at his own private joke. Claire could see it in their eyes, everyone wanted to know, people were either looking at her with pity or a look that said that she'd gotten what she deserved. Slowly, Claire took her beautiful table napkin, dried her lips, got up and walked away. Surprisingly it was Kevin that went after her first, calling her name as he followed her, and Steve that followed them both. Leaving James to pick up the pieces of the conversation.

Steve Found Claire and Kevin outside in the back yard. He was holding her wrist and she was trying to get away. 

"What do you expect from me Claire, There you are sitting with these two guys you're screwing AND you're flaunting it. Shit, I mean, Who knew you were such a freak?!" She tried to slap him but he moved away still holding her wrist. 

"Fuck you Kevin." The man sneered at her then licked his lips. 

"You wish." Claire was livid. 

"Have you seen the men I'm with, Kev, have you taken a good look... I don't downgrade." Kevin was about to hit her when Steve grabbed the other man's arm and held it in place. Surprising even Claire that hadn't noticed him. 

"Why don't you let Claire go and you and I can talk about things. Between us guys.." Steve said sneering, not a look Claire was used to. The hand let go of Claire's wrist, Snatching it away she rubbed it where he had been holding her cruelly tight. "Claire, Sweetheart, go back inside and tell Bucky we're leaving. I'll meet you out front." She nodded, walking by him he stopped her, his arm snaking around her middle as she passed. He leaned his head closer to hers. "Are you ok?" He asked softly." She nodded. He kissed her softly, then turned to the man who's arm he was still holding. 

Claire headed inside, James was entertaining her father with stories from the war, it was nice to see him enjoying himself even though she couldn't stand who he was talking with. She walked back into the room and James' head turned to look at her, he seemed worried, excused himself and came to her, taking her hands and pulling her away to a corner. 

"What happened? Where is Steve?" He noticed her wrist and looked it over with concern. She shook her head .

"I'm fine, Steve wants us to meet him out front. He's settling talking to Kevin." She said vaguely." James nodded. He would have done the same. Not bothering to say goodbye they headed out, Steve was still not there. They had the valet fetch the car and waited. 

"What is it with me always having to punch out some of you family members?" They heard coming from the side as Steve showed up at the same time as the car. Claire smiled as he opened the door for her and kissed her head as she entered. Then moved to the driver's side as James climbed in the passenger side.

Home and her boys took their jackets off and undid their ties, undoing a few buttons and making themselves comfortable in the living room as Claire made them drinks. The lights were low and James put on some music, something sultry and soft. She handed them their glasses and made her way to a wing chair before being intercepted by Steve and pulled across his lap. 

They drank in comfortable silence, there was nothing that needed to be said, they had expected exactly what had happened, there was no need to talk about it. 

Steve nuzzled Claire's neck, kissing her behind the ear, smelling her hair, his arms holding her on his lap. His hand slid on her back and slowly unzipped her dress, his hand slipping under the fabric and caressing her skin. Claire leaned into him, her arm around his shoulders, her forehead against his temple and just relaxed. This was soft, sweet, intimate. 

"Don't ever let them get to you Sweetheart.They just don't understand." He said softly. "What we have,it's something they will never understand, it intimidates them." He added before taking her fingers in his hand and kissing them lightly. Claire hummed her approval, not wanting to break the spell, she felt loved, cherished. 

"They're all idiots, all the ones that ask the stupid questions. They're all interested in the FREAK SHOW aspect. " James said harshly as he stood up, picked up the empty glasses and refilled them, offering them to their owner. He stood there, next to both his lovers, brushing his fingers through Claire's hair as Steve still ran his hand up and down her back. 

This was the most intimate they had ever been. No kissing no sex, no nakedness, but so much love and care, affection and adoration. It was wonderful and scary, comfortable and unbelievable that the three of them could share such a perfect moment together after knowing each other for barely a month. 

One month, one month........ Only known each other one month.


	14. Hormones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling blue and hating it.

Waking up to go to the bathroom, Claire moved slowly as to not wake up her bed mates, Steve sprawled on his back, James comfortably nuzzled in the blonds neck and Claire had been nestled on Steve's other side, her arm comfortably wrapped around his waist. That is until she got up to go to the bathroom. Getting up she felt the tell tale signs of her period, the cramping, the wet feeling in her underwear, the head ache. 

Locking herself in the bathroom she found what she needed and jumped in the shower, not wanting to think about the fact that before this morning she had been four days late, and that somewhere though she should feel relieved she wasn't pregnant, she actually felt disappointed. She washed quickly but took her time under the hot spray, she didn't want to explain to Steve why she decided to take a shower NOW, instead of going back to bed, she hoped she hadn't stained the bed. how embarrassing. 

She shut the water and stepped out, surprised to find James sitting on the counter, looking at his hands. He was breathing slowly, his hands shaking and refusing to look at her. A nightmare, again. She pulled her towel around herself and slid her arms around his waist and he let his chin rest on her shoulder. His arms went around her and he held on tight, she felt him hiccup and then cry and held him. 

Claire realized this was more important then her trivial worries. Here was this man, tall and strong, a warrior, and he was broken. This happened a few times a week, It was getting better though, or so she thought. But tonight, he was holding onto her and crying and she just held him. It was the only thing she could do. 

She held him as he cried and they both ended up on the floor, James sitting with his back to the vanity and Claire across his lap, her arms around him, letting him sob and cry on her shoulder. He was trembling still, sobbing, but he held onto to her like she was his very last ray of hope. 

Sometime during the early morning Steve made an appearance, opening the door and looking in to see what was going on. He looked at Claire, then at James, then he walked out, only to come back a bit later with two cups of coffee, then left again, leaving them both to themselves. 

They sat there, James siting straight against the vanity, and Claire mirroring him sitting against the wall. Claire looked at her man, he was sitting there, staring in his cup of coffee. She gave him time, waited, her foot touching his thigh. James drank his coffee in silence. Put the mug down and started to talk. 

He recalled his nightmare, in details, Claire finishing her cup as well and moving across the floor to sit across his lap again. He held her and talked, Claire listened, played with his hair, it always calmed him down. It took a while, James cried again, but managed to keep control once his sobs were calmed. He held her a bit tighter and she straddled him , still in her towel, and held him tight against her. 

Slowly, his hands crept under her towel, hot against her cool skin. The towel dropped, helped along by the needy brunet. He caressed her breasts, leaning in and using his mouth on her hard nipples. Wanting Claire to respond as she usually did. But this time, Claire picked up her towel and put it back in place. Instead she kissed him, he stilled his hands, not wanting to push her, if she refused him, she had her reason. He slid his hand to her core and made her mewl, but again she moved his hand away. He looked at her, she had never refused him before, never pushed him away, though he respected her decision, he did want to know why. Claire kissed him, noticing his confused expression. 

"It's not that I don't want you." She said breathless. "I just started my period. I'm not comfortable...... you know." He nodded. He understood the principle, he didn't mind, bleeding, not bleeding... he just wanted to be close to her. But if she wasn't comfortable, then he would respect that. Then another thought hit him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. 

"Maybe next time." He whispered softly. Kissing her neck again. 

 

Breakfast was ready when they came down, Charlotte all tucked into Steve's arm as he flipped the pancakes. looking at the tall blond with googly eyes. This little girl was in love. Claire smiled at the sight, James did the same, as he walked into the kitchen and kissed both little girl and tall blond man lovingly. 

Steve kissed Bucky softly, his eyes asking him a silent question, Bucky just shrugged. Put his hand on the blond's shoulder and moved to refill his and Claire's cup of coffee. It was still very early. But no one was going back to bed. 

Claire turned on her computer while waiting for her men to call her fro breakfast. She was reading up on her emails. Again this morning with about half a dozen from Tony. Colour choices, counter tops, floor choices. It had been less then a week since she had seen the place and already he was swamping her with questions and samples. It was cute, but she felt a bit overwhelmed. She breathed in heavily before getting up and walking outsides, sliding the glass door closed as she grabbed James pack of cigarettes stole one and lit it. She walked a little further off into the yard, and stood there, rubbing her forehead, she had a killer head ache. 

Bucky took Charlotte away from Steve so he could serve the food, he saw Claire getting up from her computer and heading out in the yard, still in only her underwear and his old t-shirt. She took a cigarette and went a bit further off to smoke it, standing there, rubbing her temples. 

"Is she ok?" He heard Steve ask as he slid the plates on the breakfast bar. Bucky shrugged. 

"Not feeling so hot, she's on the rag. Looks like she might have a head ache." Bucky said trying to not sound to worried, though he was. He had never seen her quite like this, usually when she was feeling odd she would be in their arms, or on the couch, under a warm comforter, but now, she was standing there all alone, as if she didn't want anything to do with them. "Hormones." He said shrugging. Steve nodded. 

The blond man found roamed around the medicine cabinet, finding a prescription for migraines and some pain relieving pills, "as Needed". He took both bottles, filled a glass of water and headed out to his love. Taking out a pill of each he stepped behind her, kissing her shoulder softy. 

"I got you some medication, migraine and pain pills." Claire turned and nodded, taking the pills and the glass of water. She was so tired. She was about to thank him when her shoulders started shaking, her throat tightened and tears came to her eyes. The sobs racked her in a second, gently he took the glass from her hand and placed it on a nearby table, his arms coming around her and holding her tight. Feeling Claire gripping his shirt he didn't let go, just held her as the sobs carried her pain and anguish away. 

Rubbing her back and saying soothing phrases Steve did his best to calm the woman in his arms. It hurt him to see her like that, part of him wondering if it was the from physical pain, or the emotional roller coaster, that he had to assume was coming from the changing hormones in her body. But a large part of him hoped it was, because she had truly hoped she was in fact pregnant. He mused on that for a bit as he heard the sobs die down. He stroked her hair and held her a bit closer, her ear on his heart, her breath was coming slower, more normal. 

"I'm ok, she repeated a few times, more to convince herself then anything. "I just.. this doesn't happen usually. I mean cramps and some moodiness, but nothing like that. I'm so sorry." She continued to apologize, not noticing him leaning down toward her, he kissed her mid apology and Claire went with it. This feeling, of complete and utter love and acceptance went a long way to making her feel better. "I was four days late." She whispered as he broke the kiss. Refusing to look at him, her eyes tearing up again. He kissed her again, softer, sweeter. His hands cupping her face, stroking her hair, he smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Let it out Baby, just let it all out." He held her as she cried less and less, finally she lifted her face to look at him, her green eyes staring at his blue ones, also brimmed with tears. She took a second to realize she was not the only one hurting. Steve hated seeing her like that. His woman, his love, crying and hurting, it did something to him. "We take a few months, get settled in the new house, figure things out and start trying." He said smiling, looking at her beautiful tear stricken face. "And we won't stop until you're good and pregnant." She laughed. It burst out of her. her eyes lit up, her lips curled and the storm had suddenly passed. "Actually, that's a lie, we won't stop, even after your good and pregnant." He said in a teasing tone. All of a sudden Claire was happier and everything was right with the world.


	15. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep a surprise guest and everyone heads for the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my NEW BETA, LokiLover14 I needed someone like her to help me get my head on straight. :) Thanks to her it all makes much more sense now.

Charlotte had a fever and was teething and hadn't slept more then an hour or two in a row in the past two days, spending almost waking moment with her mother in her rocking chair. It was 1 AM and James was coming back from the only open all night drug store. He parked the car in the front of the house, leaning heavily on the steering wheel, he was tired. Granted not as tired as Claire, but still. When the mother was in need of sleep it was he that took over,just as a parent should, holding Charlotte, feeding her, cuddling her. He loved that little girl to pieces, he was worried about her, the fever not breaking long enough to give any of them a break. 

Steve had left before it got bad, before the fever and the teeth had started to crown. He was off on a mission, longer than most this time, or so they had been told. He should be back by the time they moved into the cottage. Claire missed him, Charlotte missed him and James, James missed him something fierce. The past few nights, alone in bed, Claire staying in Charlotte's room, Steve gone, he simply couldn't fall asleep like that. 

Slowly James got out of the car, slamming the door shut carefully, not wanting to wake up the whole neighbourhood. He walked up the few steps to the front porch and stopped. his ear picking up something. His eye noticing something through the curtains, in the dark living room behind the large bay window. He flattened himself against the outside wall, he tucked the paper bag from the drug store in his jacket pocket and made his way around the back of the house. He found the back door slid open, and silently made his way in, flowing in the intruder's footsteps.

Across the kitchen and through the living room, he saw a shape and pounced, surprising the intruder and shoving them against the wall, hard, leaving a dent in the wall. He took out his knife as he shielded himself with his left arm from the hit the shade threw at him, he heard movement from the stairs, and deftly looked up as he grabbed the person in front of him and threw them up and over the couch to crash into the dining room table. 

Claire came running down the stairs, Charlotte in her arms screaming, James took the baby from her, holding the little one in the crook of his left arm, making sure she would be protected, no matter what. He turned around in time to shove the attacker away from himself as they tried to rush Claire. And when he turned around to say something to the woman behind him, she was the one to shove him out of the way of a very long and very sharp knife, which imbed ed itself hilt deep right through her right hand. Without thinking James threw his knife, hitting the attacker square in the chest, then strode halfway across the room and punched them, leaving them lifeless on the floor. 

Claire had already taken out the knife, breathing through her teeth. Charlotte had calmed down, still in James' arm. He came to her and looked at the damage. The knife had gone right through, a three inch wide blade, serrated, looking at the wound there was no doubt it would leave permanent damage. Claire might never have proper use of her right hand again. James sighed. 

"Claire, Sweetheart, I need to clean that." He looked at her with a stricken look. "I'm sorry baby." He felt her left hand work through his hair and leaned in, his forehead resting on her knees. Charlotte still nestled in his arm, he was weary, bone tired and worried. Why would anyone send a amateur, because that was what the attacker had been, unless there was more than one. 

Stiffly he got up, kissing the injured hand, and motioned for Claire to stay silent. He kept Charlotte tight against him, shielded by his bionic arm. Claire looked scared but not panicking, she was breathing slowly, her heart rate seemed steady and she wasn't going into shock, though that could come later. He motioned for her to stay put, Twisting around to face the other way he stood up, dwarfing Claire, now sitting on the second step of the stairs. She heard metal hitting metal and flinched. 

Three blades hit his arm in rapid succession, blocking them all he looked in the darkness of the living room, pinpointing where the second assailant was. He stood there, waiting. Hearing the sound of a safety being slid, held still. Claire blinked and it was all over, James had moved sideways to protect Charlotte from the bullets, shielding Claire at the same time, then turned in one swift move and threw a knife towards the attacker, she heard a grunt, then foot steps, running away. But James did not give chase. Instead he turned around and looked at her wound again. Just as if the last few seconds hadn't happened. 

The trip to the Shield training base was long, silent and painful. James had cleaned and bandaged Claire's hand then packed up the car with everything they would ever need, at least for the next few weeks. Even the crib had been taken apart and stuffed in the trunk. Charlotte was sleeping in her seat and Claire sat next to him looking out the window, holding her hand on her lap and humming along with the music playing from her MP3 player, but she wouldn't talk. He knew she needed time to process what had happened at the house. As for him, well he had been shot, four times, all but one hitting the back of his metal arm, the last one was still painfully seated in his right shoulder. Painful but not deadly. He could manage.

He should have seen this coming, should have expected it, should have..... but they hadn't, HE hadn't and now he was driving a packed SUV, with his girlfriend and his.... he wasn't sure.. but as was sure as hell not going to let anything happen to them ... EVER.

James was deep in thought when he felt Claire's hand reach for him, her fingers lacing themselves with is own, resting on the middle console. He looked at her, quickly assessing, still no shock, breathing was steady, heart beat was good... She would always impress him. Even now, after all this mess, she was the one reaching for him, settling him, soothing him by her simple touch. He raised his eyes from their hands to her face and saw her smile. Charlotte fussed in the back and he suddenly remembered the medicine in his pocket. He pulled the car over and handed the paper bag to Claire who gently administered the drops to the little girl. barely awake, Charlotte swallowed the sweet medicine and went back to sleep she was exhausted. 

Claire smiled, giving the girl her pacifier and settling back down in the front seat. She heard a buckle un clasp and almost yelped when she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and James' strong body leaning into hers, over the centre console, pushing her against her seat and attacking her lips with gusto. Closing her eyes she relaxed into the kiss, kissed him back with less energy but just as much meaning. She was fine, He was fine, Charlotte was fine, here she was being kissed breathless by her lover, everything was fine. And James needed to know that, to feel that. Claire let him carry on like that for a few minutes, until he moved away breathing heavily, still frowning, but seemingly feeling much better. 

"Thank you." Thought her breathing and heart beat were steady, her voice was not. He could hear the fear still buried there. He smirked, looking at her sideways, keeping his attention on the road. 

"You don't need to thank me for protecting my family." Even his voice sounded unsteady to his ears. "You and Charlie, you two are my everything." He raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. "I love you, and Charlie, well, I love her just as if she were my own Claire." He didn't look at her that time, preferring to keep his eyes on the road, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was still so insecure when it came to actually saying what he felt, specially if it had anything to do with Charlotte, he didn't want to step on any boundaries. After all, he was nothing to the child, but he wanted to be. He just wasn't sure how to say it.. and not feel guilty about it. 

"She is yours, you know. " Her voice was getting stronger, fear leaving, replaced by something fierce, love, passion, strength. " Just as much as you are hers." She paused for effect. "That little girl has got you wrapped around her little finger and you love it." He smiled. It was true. "Soon she will be walking around calling you daddy and you will melt." Claire said laughing lightly. "I can't wait to see that, Princess Charlotte and her two daddies." His smile broadened. It was the first time Claire acknowledged them officially as Charlotte's fathers. Not just father figures, but actual fathers. It meant more to him then he could ever express and so he said nothing, just looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping princess and kissed Claire's fingers. Smiling like an idiot. He was the happiest man on earth.


	16. Bone Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain is upset, the Soldier is worried and the girl is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with a lot of help from my amazing Beta LokiLover14 , every writer should have a beta like her.

"What do you mean someone broke in the house!" Steve was livid. In the field, working a mission, he was receiving the news via ear bud. 

"Everyone is fine, Bucky took care of the assailants, Claire is fine, no shock or anything and Charlotte is sleeping. Stop worrying everyone is OK." He hated that condescending tone the red head had when she was trying to downplay something. 

"Nat, what are you not telling me?" He threw his shield and hit a target, grabbing his shield on the ricochet. He heard a sigh on the line and cringed. This wasn't good. 

"Nothing, she's fine. She's with the doctor now. Did you find the package?"

"How can she be fine if she's with the doctor. Nat. Yeah I got the package." He said as he patted his pocket, the USB drive snug in his inside pocket. "On my way back to base for now." He said grabbing his bike and lifting it up. "ETA 2 hours." 

Steve was past angry, mad and scared, Nat had refused to tell him what had happened in details and he was left having to imagine the worst. He rode on seldom used roads, heading to the temporary base, hidden under a canopy of trees, it was like WWII all over again, except this time he had people back home that he missed and that missed him. He parked the bike and made his way to the container that was used as temporary housing for him and his team. They still had a week or two of missions ahead of them, and as unpleasant as it was, he knew it had to be done. By him. 

He threw his jacket on the ground next to his cot and sat down, grabbing a bottle of water, twisting it open and swallowing more then half in one draught. He hated this. Being stuck here as his family was in trouble. His man, woman and little girl, going through whatever it was, without him. He knew Bucky had managed the situation, he knew they were safe now, he knew they hadn't needed him. but he WANTED to be there. Instead of where he was now, in the middle of nowhere. 

He grunted before laying down on his too small too uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes, he hadn't slept in days and it was getting to him. He thought about Bucky and Claire and little Charlie and soon enough he was out like a light. 

 

"How does it feel?" It was at least the fiftieth time the doctor asked her that and Claire was just tired of answering, she shrugged. 

"Fine, It's been fine every time you've asked." She answered dryly, bone tired and just wanting to go find her bed and sleep. 

"I know you're tired Claire, I get it, but I need to make sure I repair the nerves correctly, one wrong move and you end up moving your pinky instead of your index finger. Claire grunted. 

"I'm sorry, I get it. I'm just tired Doc." She answered meekly. There was a sharp pull on her hand and she cringed. "Not Fine." She squeaked. The doctor smiled, patted her on the shoulder and put her tools down. 

"We're done, but I want to see it again in a day or two. It'll feel weird for the next few hours, try to move your hand as much as possible, so not sleep right away." Claire nodded, running her hand through her hair, not realizing it was her injured hand, she stopped and looked at it, pristine. 

"It feels just like real skin, you shouldn't really feel a difference in a few days." She smiled. Claire nodded. got up off the table and headed for the door. Trying to remember how she had gotten there, what corridor to take and how to find her way back to Steve's room. Which was where they were staying for now. 

Finally, she found her way, pushing her key card in the lock and waiting for the green light before taking it out and walking in. The curtains were wide open, the crib empty and James was sprawled on the bed, the sheets barely covering the top of his thighs. He was naked, of course, and so beautiful. His hair fanned around him, covering his face. The sun was coming through the open curtains, making his metal arm gleam and Claire couldn't help but stare. He was at peace, something she rarely saw. His breath was deep, steady. She smiled. 

Claire undressed, one piece at a time, taking her time, working her right hand, just like the doctor had told her, maximizing her movements. Slowly she walked to the bed, she wanted him to know she was coming to him, the last thing she wanted to do was take an ex-assassin by surprise. She reached the bed and let her finger lightly ghost over the sheets, starting at his foot and making her way up, the back of his knee, his thigh, his hip, waist, side, his arm. 

He was awake now, his breath had changed, hitched a bit. Claire climbed on the bed and straddled his waist, caressing his back with her hands. She started to dig her fingers into his skin, massaging the muscles on his lower back, moving up. He didn't move, didn't say a thing, just let her work. It was the first time she was touching him like this, so much more intimate then some of even their hottest encounters. James was touched, the way she made him feel, it was incredible. Always the right things to say, the right way to touch him, it was as if she was made to be his. 

Claire found a knot in his back and dug in, making him moan, she continued to work on that spot, her knuckles working hard, her fingers sometimes gentle, letting the corded muscle relax under her ministrations before digging in again with the flat of her hand, repeating the process over and over until she hit the spot where he had been shot earlier that morning and stopped. It was already healed. Completely. With no help from the synthetic skin.

"I heal fast, remember." He whispered. Claire nodded to herself. 

"Yeah I know, but hearing it and seeing it.... two distinctly different things." She pointed out as she ran her finger over where the bullet wound should have been, but wasn't. His hand went to her thigh and kept her in place as he twisted his body underneath her. Now facing her, he saw her face soften, her lips curling up lightly, a blush forming from her navel going all the way up past her bra and all the way to the tip of her ears. 

James laid there, looking up at her, his hands caressing her thighs, her waist, her sides, she was shivering and he was smiling, he was making her react like that. He was making her body shiver, even though it was warm in their room. His hands held firm on her waist as he sat up, she hooked her legs against his back, his hands splayed on her lower back, his eyes staring into her green ones, his forehead leaning against hers, light fingers playing in his hair. It was heaven. 

"I love you." He said breathlessly, they hadn't even kissed yet and already he was loosing control. "But you put yourself and our girl in danger last night. You could have gotten yourself killed." He said as he leaned and kissed her softly. This was not James being mad, though he was, this was James trying to make Claire understand. Wanting her to know that he cared. that he loved her, that he needed her. His metal hand took her right one in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it with reverence. "It could have been so much worst." He whispered before kissing her fingers one by one. "I could have lost you. Next time I just might, and I don't think I could handle loosing you Claire." His deep blue eyes were focused on hers. "I love you Baby, I love you so damned much. But I need you to promise me, to swear to me, that you will never, EVER get between me and ANY weapon, ever again." She nodded. 

He closed his eyes, his lips searching for hers, he was desperate, he had been so scared the night before, terrorized, that either Claire or Charlotte might get hurt. When he had heard the blades hit his arm, he was sure one of them had hit the little girl, but the he had looked down and realized she was looking up at him and smiling. His little girl, his daughter. then he had heard the safety sliding off the gun and he had held her even tighter .Shielding the little ting with his metal shoulder, finally he felt like there was a reason for his metal appendage, not to hurt or kill, but to save his family, and he would. 

When he had seen the blood on Claire James had almost lost it and panicked, almost. He had looked at it and noticed the damage, then looked at it again, there would be nerve damage, he knew it, he could see it. And it had bothered him. the whole time he cleaned it in the small downstairs bathroom, he worried, he touched her lightly, used a feather soft hand to clean and disinfect the large wound, then he had bandaged it. Knowing she might loose it, that they might need to amputate. But then they had come here, and Tony had promised they could fix her hand, even the nerve damage and finally, James could breath, he could stop worrying. His Claire would be fine. 

 

"I don't know what I was thinking. You were protecting Charlotte and me and... I saw the knife. I saw it, right there in front of me... I .. I am so sorry." He felt her lean into his shoulder and start to sob. The adrenaline had fallen, and now she was crashing. Poor girl. He ran his fingers through her hair and talked to her in whispers. Letting her cry. She had to let it out, the fear the anger, the pain, her body being hurt and then fixed. It all needed to get out.


	17. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Steve wants to be himself again, the house is almost done and family awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a great beta! LokiLover14

Steve was taking a shower, his hotel room a far cry from the bare bones living he had been doing the past three and a half weeks. 

He could've left a day earlier, but he wanted to take the time to make himself look presentable before heading home. 

Stepping out of the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror: unkempt beard, haggard look in his sunken, blue eyes. He must've lost at least ten pounds. He looked like shit. 

At least now he was clean, he thought dryly as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Steve lathered his face with shaving cream before picking up a razor. He wasn't to seeing himself with a beard, and truth be told, he didn't like the look. It was sloppy. Untidy. He wasn't sure about the men these days, but gentlemen in his time didn't leave the house unshaven and he wasn't about to start now.

He took his time running the razor across his skin in slow, even strokes. There was something soothing in doing something so normal, everyday. He took comfort in the fact that out of all the things that have changed around him, shaving was still something a man did. He began to relax and before he knew it, he was thinking of home again. Not Brooklyn in the 1940's like he had always longed for in the past, but of his new home and the people who were there right now. 

Weeks of muck and grime washed down the drain and Steve still felt less then human. He wanted to go home, sink to his knees in front of his loves, hold them tight and never let them go. He missed their voices, their faces, their touch... God did he miss their touch.

He needed to get out of his head before seeing them again, needed to find himself again before going back to them, needed to be himself, not the hero, not this person, not the trained killer, not the soldier, not the hero, just him, not a hero,

justhimjustthemannotaheronotaheronotaheronotaher 

Steve groaned, putting the razor on the counter next to the sink before snapping the handle in half. He had only finished about half his face but he couldn't stop the thoughts that were flooding his brain. That was the problem with being two halves of a whole in the same body. It was hard to disconnect from Captain America and reconnect with Steve Rodgers, and he had to do it over and over again. He wondered if that was what Bucky felt like with the Winter Soldier. Or Natasha with the Black Widow. They never truly shed their other personas, just left them on the back burner. 

But with his family he was just a MAN, and the man needed to get himself home, but not if it meant freaking his family out. 

Steve breathed in and out deeply, more calm now. He picked up his razor again and finished shaving his face before walking back into his room to grab the bottle of Scotch sitting on the table near the door. 

He couldn't get drunk, but he sure as hell could try, Steve thought while breaking the seal on the bottle.

As he sipped the burning liquid, his mind drifted back to the way life was just a few months ago. He would've come home straight from his mission and fucked Bucky well into next week. He would've found his solace there. But things changed. He had a family - a woman, a man and a child. He was now a family man, and his family did not need to see him like this, ever. 

Steve would be okay. He just needed a little bit of time to pick up the pieces of himself and glue them back together again before going home to the people who loved him the most. 

 

The renovations had been expedited. The only thing left to do were the tiles in one of the guest bathrooms on the second floor. It was all pretty and brand new, Claire was absolutely enchanted. All her stuff from home were there, in boxes and laying pell-mell on the floor.

It was THEIR home, where Charlotte would grow up, where James, Chris and herself would grow and become so much more then they already were. Where little ones would learn to talk and walk and their family would flourish. But the real reason for her being so excited was Steve's long awaited  
return home. He was out, waiting to be sent home and neither James nor Claire could wait. It was torturous.He had been sent to Germany for his debriefing and soon he would be home. They were expecting a call any moment now. 

He dismissed his class and walked out, documents in hand. He would need to do some work from home. Walking by the large windows in the long hallways leading him to the main entrance he saw a jet land and stood still, hoping.

His phone rang as he stood there, looking at the screen. His heart leapt and he clicked on the phone icon just as he looked out the window to see a tall blond man wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, a cell phone on his ear, walk off the plane's plank.

"Bucky." His voice was like oxygen to drowning lungs. Bucky felt a measure of relief he had never felt before and his shoulders suddenly sagged.

"Yeah, it's me baby. Turn around." The man in front of him turned and squinted behind his sunglasses. He raised his hand and waved. The line went dead and he saw Steve strutting towards him. Finding the closest door to the outside he propped it opened and waiting for his man to join him, pulling him into a very tight very desperate hug and finding the other man's lips before claiming them in a possessive kiss.

"I thought you were going to call." Bucky was breathless and happily surprised.

"I decided to forgo the call and surprise you. I'm glad to see it worked." He was smiling but his blue eyes weren't as sparkly as they should be. Bucky knew Steve like the back of his hand. He knew him inside and out and he knew without a doubt that something was wrong with his lover. They kissed again, just as passionately, and hugged once more, before Bucky led him out and to the car. They were going home.

The drive was silent. Steve seemed to need to centre himself. He was different - Bucky wasn't sure what was going on with him but whatever it  
was, Steve would talk about it when he was good and ready.

After finaly reaching the house, both men stayed in the car a few minutes more. Steve leaned into the driver's seat and was kissing his man breathlessly, his hands busy undoing the brunet's pants, snaking past the boxers and used expertly on his lover. Kissing him and jerking him off, Bucky didn't last long. Steve knew him as well as he knew Steve and the way he worked him was not made to last. This was a quickie in the car, not a love making session in their beds with their woman. That would have to wait just a bit more.

Walking into the house, Bucky marveled at the work Claire had done in so little time. Half of the boxes were already empty laying on the floor,  
the furniture was neatly placed, everything seemed to be coming together.

They caught Claire just as she was coming out of the kitchen, little Charlotte on her hip - and when the little girl saw the tall blonde she  
reached out for him making a loud squeaking noise. Claire looked up, startled her green eyes meeting the light blue ones she had not been expecting. She went still, immobile, not sure if she could trust her eyes, but little Charlie squeaked again and the man came closer, reaching out for the both of them, picking up the little girl in one arm while embracing his woman with the other.

Bucky looked at Steve, who suddenly seemed much better. His eyes were sparkling, his body was much more relaxed and in that instant he  
understood. Steve needed both of them to feel whole. Claire and himself. Just like Bucky didn't feel whole when Steve was out on a  
mission. Just like Claire was anxious and stressed when Steve was away. All three needed each other. It was plain and simple.

Claire let herself relax in the tall blond's arms, leaning into him and accepting his kiss greedily. Steve held her a bit longer, then gave his  
attention to the little one in his arm, throwing her up in the air and then catching her, playing at making her laugh and giggle. Steve loved  
the way his little girl giggled. It always made him feel better.

"She's grown so much." He mentioned as he caught her one more time, this time keeping her grounded in his arms. "You're so big little one,  
yes you are." He cooed at his girl. He smiled at her, kissed her a few times before looking up at both his lovers, admiring how they fit together so well - Claire leaning against Bucky's front, his hands resting on her waist. His lips on her hair. They were so damned beautiful.

He motioned for them to join him and Charlie on the couch, and they all piled together in a giant cuddle. It was nice and comfortable and Steve finally felt right.

Claire leaned into his left side nuzzling against his chest, Charlotte against her front, as Bucky was holding Steve against him, arms around his waist, well anchored in the corner of the couch.

Claire leaned in more, holding their daughter close, her lips demanding to be kissed, and Steve gladly gave into the temptation. It was a deep kiss, born of weeks of need and Steve moaned as they moved away. Charlotte laid there, against two of her parents, looking at them with awe in her eyes. She was so sweet, so beautiful. There was no judgement, no ill placed morality. As young as she was, she understood love when she saw it.

Bucky kissed Steve's head, then leaned lower to steal a light kiss from Claire, before diving in again and taking advantage of his position to plunder Steve's lips. He had missed him, missed his lips, his hands, his smell, everything about him and simply could not wait to show him just  
how much he was happy to have him home.

"I'm going to feed Charlotte." Claire said as she got up. "You guys take your time." She kissed Steve again then Bucky and headed back in the kitchen, leaving the men to catch up.

"How are you two doing?" Steve asked as Bucky made himself more comfortable against Steve, kissing his neck once before sucking lightly on it and leaving a small mark.

"It's Great Stevie. We're doing great. She's so perfect and just an amazing mom. It was hard at the beginning, when we left the house. But now, this house is almost done and she seems to be fitting in perfectly." Steve nodded, understanding.

"I love her Steve, I'm really in love with her. There's no other way to put it. She's my rock... and without either of you I would be completely lost." Steve leaned in and kissed him lovingly. He knew exactly what Bucky meant. He felt the same way. Claire had brought something into their lives that neither knew they were missing before. A softness, an unconditional trust and love that brought them closer together.

"We're lucky to have found her Buck. I mean we're lucky to have found each other, but Claire, well... we really hit the jackpot." He smiled, looking at the kitchen door. "I know it's quick Buck, but I really want us to start working on our family. I mean... I'd like to adopt Charlie, or you could - I just want her to be a part of us." He shook his head not sure how to phrase it. Bucky put his hand on the other man's arm.

"Don't fret. Claire's a lawyer, she can figure all of this out for us." He said soothing the taller man. "We can talk to her, figure things out. Our relationship is complicated but I'm sure she can figure out a way for us to be a REAL family." Steve smiled softly at his lover, kissing  
his forehead.

"You're right. We should talk about things together." He played in the brunet's hair. "It's probably time we did that." There was a pregnant pause - Bucky could feel Steve wanting to say something. Instead he moved from under the brunet, got up and started to pace, running his hands through his hair, rubbing his face.

"I'm going to be here a lot more now, I'll need to fit into your routine." Bucky looked at his man, confused.

"What do you mean? Be here a lot more?" Steve turned to face him, an  
exasperated look on his face.

"I'm turning in the shield, I've decided to not take anymore missions. I'll concentrate on training and at home coordination work. I'll oversee missions instead of going on them." Bucky was speechless. "Say something Buck."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm glad you'll be out of harm's way and staying home, but Steve, I know you. Missions are what you live for." The brunet slid his arms around his waist and pulled himself to the blond man, resting his head on the other man's chest.

"I know baby. But I have something more to live for here. You, Claire, Charlotte. Our family. I need to be there for all of you." He brushed  
his hand in his lover's hair. "It doesn't feel right to be away when things happen here. You guys could've been badly hurt at the house and I wasn't here." He kissed Bucky then, lightly, softly. "I couldn't make it back. Even if I wanted to. I just can't be so far away anymore."

Bucky nodded. He understood and knew it wouldn't last. Steve would go crazy not being out in the field, but he would keep him home for as long as the blond was willing, be that a year or a month. At least he would be home, safe.

Early after the attack at the brownstone, Bucky had found out the names and affiliation of the two attackers. Both were women, both from a very backwards religious organization. So far, no ties to HYDRA had been found. It seemed they had been targeted because of their lifestyle, a supposed bad influence on the youth of today.

But it could have been HYDRA, and had it been them, they would have come prepared and Claire and Charlotte wouldn't have had a fighting chance to get away. Him either for that matter.

"Good, we miss you when you're gone." Bucky leaned in and kissed him. It was deep and loving, their arms coming around the other, pulling each other closer. "We love you." He whispered as they moved apart. "We love you so much Steve, and if this is what you want, then we're all for it."

 

Claire was touched, He was quitting missions to stay home with them, because of them - her and Charlotte. Originally she had been stunned to hear it, but now she just felt relief. There was a huge tint of guilt though, to be the reason for Captain America to quit. That was a huge amount of pressure, and Claire wasn't sure how she felt about it. But right now that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the man she was lying on, watching a movie lazily, his hands in her hair, his lips on her neck, making her feel boneless. James was sitting on the floor next to them playing with Charlotte. Claire's hand playing in his hair while Steve was working her shoulders and neck with his fingers and lips. This was bliss.

Steve took Charlie to bed that night, sitting in the rocking chair and telling her a story, calling her his princess and little one, kissing her silly and making her giggle before tucking her in sweetly. He let her hold his finger in her tiny little hands until she fell fast asleep, her plump lips letting the pacifier fall as she gently started to snore.

He spend some time there, leaning over the crib looking at the little girl, thanking all that was holy that he had met Claire, that they had fallen for each other, all three of them, that the little girl was now his responsibility. His child by proxy. His family. It meant everything to him. He laid one last kiss in her forehead and walked away, turning on the baby light show, stars and moons and unicorns on the ceiling, then closed the door and went to his room. 

His lovers were waiting.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Sorry. Working through some NASTY writer's block. But It's getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Beta http://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14 she is awesome.

"James is in the shower if you want to join him." Her voice was softer then he remembered, he could hear a slight shake, apprehension, excitement, fear.... Steve wasn't sure which. He had been gone for a few weeks, still more time for James and Claire to get comfortable together, he had missed out on a lot being away. 

He stayed silent and walked up to her, she was putting away his clean clothes in a drawer, she was ready for bed, wearing only panties and a tank top. Her hair up in a loose ponytail. She was breathtaking. He noticed Claire refusing to look at him, concentrating on her hands, folding and refolding the same t-shirt since he came into the room. Her awkwardness made him frown. She should be eager, willing, wanting for him, not scared or nervous. HE had chosen her, he had fallen for her. She was HIS woman and here she was afraid to look at him. 

He was inches away from her when he ducked down quickly and claimed her lips, his hands gently cupping her face, his tongue demanding entrance. He kissed her deep and long, loving the moan she let out, the feel of her hands on his arms, shoulders, back and then brushing through his hair. He felt her kiss him back, needy and realize he had been all wrong, Claire hadn't been afraid of being with him, she had been afraid of how he would be with her. 

"I missed you so much Baby" She whispered between kisses. He could feel her hands on his skin, making their way under his shirt, he raised his arms and she pulled it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor. His large hands were at her waist, his thumbs making small circles on her soft skin. He kissed her soundly, feeling her skin pebble under his fingers, Claire shivered and Steve's lips turned up into a smile. He pulled her to him and sat on the bed, pulling her across his lap and holding her to him. 

"When you're away it's like there's a part of me missing." Her hands cupped his face, framing it and she stared into his eyes. "I love you" She whispered lightly, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you" Claire said it again, and again, leaving soft kisses on Steve's face, his lips, his cheeks, forehead, eyes, chin, anywhere she could kiss, her hands still holding him in place. "If it were up to me you would never leave this bed. ... Never leave me." This time Claire kissed his lips, deep and needy, Steve kissed her back in kind, lifting her up off his lap and pushing her down on the bed. 

"I've missed you something fierce." It was a growl against her pulse followed by a light kiss making her heart beat faster. She whined and he pulled himself on top of her, his lips finding the skin under her tank top, licking and kissing her stomach making her squirm. His hands slid under her top, gliding up, lightly skimming on hot skin. She mewled under his ministrations, her breath coming in pants, his matching hers. He licked his way up, kissing and biting as he went the noises Claire made giving him chills. This wasn't what they were used too, hot, heavy, busy. No. This was slow, languid, torrid. 

He heard the bathroom door open behind him but didn't respond, too involved in the hot skin under him. A cold hand on his back was quickly taken away and he heard the sound of the bedroom door close behind Bucky. A part of him wanted to stop him, to bring him back and ask him to join them, but another part wanted to keep Claire just for himself tonight, Bucky had kept her to himself for months. He could have tonight.  
He slid his way up Kissing all he could, licking his way to her lips kissing Claire, taking her apart with his mouth. It was hot and addictive, the sounds she made, the way she called his name, making him want to be everything for her, to her. And though he knew that they were three, right now all he wanted was to be with her, inside her, feeling her around him, hearing her mewl for him, touch her skin and kiss her mouth. 

Sometime during the night, not too long after Steve had clean them both up and lovingly tucked Claire's head against his shoulder, both felt the bed dip when the missing part of their whole cuddled against them in bed, adding his heat to their own. Steve felt a light kiss on his arm, the one holding Claire. He smiled, their lover didn't want to wake them. Steve felt Claire turn in his arms, heard them talk lightly before he followed her and turned on his side, both his lovers were kissing, soft lips meeting, tongues catching, tiny little moans escaping, he could watch them for hours, their eyes closed, hands lost in the others hair, it was beautiful to see.

Steve scooted closer to the soft feminine body next to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, pulling her tight against his chest his arm coming around her waist and settling on Bucky's hip, fingers grasping and pulling the other man closer at the same time. He felt the cold of the metal hand on his thigh and smiled. This was perfect. They lost themselves in their partners, giving all they had. This connection they had, it was unique, it was strong, it was everything. Love, passion, comfort, loyalty, fierceness. 

It was home.


	19. A year later.

There were papers everywhere, her kitchen table, her kitchen counter, her desk, the floor, boxes in the hallway and even one or two files on the floor next to her bed. The living was the only room in the place that was free of papers simply because it was Charlie’s playroom. Claire looked up from her computer, keeping an eye on the little girl who was currently trying to force feed her stuffed bear a ham and cheese sandwich. Seems it was Herbert’s most favouritest food. 

Claire shook her head lightly, smiling to herself before focusing back on the screen in front of her. She was working with a few other lawyers on amendments to be added to the “Mutant Act” or whatever they called it to make it sound more appealing to the general public. Her phone rang, noticing it was Stark’s number she ignored it, she refused to let him try to intimidate her again. He’d been trying to get to her for the past few months, hoping she’d tell him where to find her boys, how to reach them, ask them to come back, so he could have them “Taken in”.

Her Boys, her men. Claire hadn’t seen them in months, only talked to them briefly, sometimes she would receive a message from them through a Wakandan lawyer, hidden between amendment files. That’s all she knew about their whereabouts. She missed them, Charlie missed them. She asked about dada and dady all the time. At winter a package had arrived for them both, no return address, just a note, Herbert for Charlie and a ring, beautiful thing with diamonds all around the sides and two bright rubies crowning it. She wore it everyday. Looking at it now it took all her self control not to cry; she missed them horribly.

She played with the ring absently as she tried to focus back on her documents, reading the same line over and over again would not help her much and so she slapped the laptop closed, leaving her workspace she grabbed Charlotte on the way to the couch and pulled her into a giggling snuggle, the little girl squealing in delight. Charlie had had some issues about moving back to the city, she missed the large spaces and playing outside, she missed the field of flowers outside the house the most, Claire had been worried about her, the little girl had cried and cried, asked over and over about going back home; slowly, it had gone away, with the little girl finally accepting that this apartment was her new home. 

Claire took her to the parc as often as she could, usually once a day, sometimes twice, she had made friends easily, something Claire was very thankful for. Some knew who’s daughter she was, Claire had after all flaunted her relationship with her men, but most didn’t care. It was old news. 

There was a knock at the door and Claire picked up Charlie before throwing her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and heading down the hall to the door where she knew two guards would be there at all times, a reminder that she was not as free as she seemed, all set up by Tony Stark. Multi billionaire, playboy and pseudo politician. Opening the door she acknowledged the guards, noticed Tony standing in front of her she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him making her way back to the living room, followed by the unwelcomed guest. Dropping Charlie on the couch she turned back and faced him.   
“What do you want Tony?” She asked crossing her arms and looking annoyed. “Are you gonna show up at my door every time I ignore your calls?” 

“I was right!” he said cheerfully, “I knew you were ignoring me. Just came here to make sure.” He added finding a chair in the kitchen and sitting himself down. “No hello?, no hug?” He asked cocking his head sideways. “I’m hurt Claire.” 

“How’s Pepper?” Claire asked ignoring him. “I haven’t talked to her in weeks.” 

“She’s fine.” He answered dropping the flamboyance. “She’s been traveling a lot. But I guess that’s what you get when you run a multinational.” He shrugged. “Any news from the frosticles?”

Claire looked away shaking her head and twirling her ring, something she did when she was anxious. 

“That sucks.” 

There was a pregnant pause, something very rare when it came to a conversation with the famous Tony Stark. 

“This is shitty for everyone, you know.” He paused again, biting on the tip of his finger, “It would just be easier for everyone if they came home.” 

Sometime Claire wondered if he truly believed the bullshit he spewed. 

“You had half of the team arrested for going against that fucking pile of crap on my desk there. Arrested and imprisoned, like criminals.” Claire spat back. “They were your friends Tony.” 

“It’s not about friends, you know that!” Tony seemed out of his element, awkward. “It’s about what’s right and wrong. And what they did was WRONG!” 

“So it’s ok to break the rules when it’s good for you but the minute it hits home you’re running the other way?!” Claire was livid, this was the first time she and Tony ever really discussed what had happened. “ They were your friends, you fought with them, they were on your side every step of the way.” 

“Barnes KILLED my parents!” Tony cut in. “He murdered them…”

“Yes and he remembers every single details of that night, he also remembers how he was forced into it, how he was brainwashed and trained and put through so much.”

“He was an assassin!, he went around the world killing people…  
“And if your parents hadn’t been on the list you wouldn’t be giving a shit, we wouldn't be here. You are a fucking hypocrite Stark, that’s all you are. Give Pepper my best and get the fuck out of my home.” She said calmly, turning away from him. 

“We need to talk about this, it’s been a year.” His voice was almost a whisper. “Help me get them home.” He pleaded. “ Tell me where to find them, I promise I’ll be there nothing will happen to them. Just help me bring them in.” He had crossed the room and had gently placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting. “The whole world is looking for them. I can’t guarantee that they won’t get shot at, or imprisoned if someone else finds them, but if I bring them in, I can make sure they’re safe.” Claire had to give it to him, he was at least trying to be comforting. 

“I don’t know where they are.” She simply answered. “ If I did, I’d be there, not here.” He felt her move away, her voice trembling. “I miss them so much. They should be here, with us, not running for their lives, running from their friend, trying to stay one step ahead from the government.” Sitting down she motioned for Tony to take a seat. “They are my life, all I have is them and Charlie; and now they’re gone and I don’t know when I’ll see them again. I can’t imagine Charlie growing up without her dad's.” She was trying not to cry. “ I sit here everyday and I read page after page of rules of law that are supposed to be put in place to keep my men under control, my familly, Tony. Laws and regulations about how they are not allowed their freedoms like I am. These men that put their lives in danger so many times to save us, ALL OF US. And now, I’m supposed to help you put them in chains. Help you and our Government punish these men that have done so much for us.” Claire shook her head. “I don’t think so Tony. Even if I knew where they were, I wouldn’t tell you. Sorry.” 

“Claire, right now, I’m the one here asking you for help, but later it might be someone else, and they might bring handcuffs and guns and ugly stuff in here, they’re gonna take Charlotte away from you and question you, and I promise, it won’t be pleasant, not like last year, not sitting in a cozy living living with a few agents. No.” He said getting louder. “They are gonna arrest you and take you to a dark and dank place, they are gonna hurt you and scream at you, they are gonna do whatever it takes to get you to tell them anything; and trust you when I tell you that you will talk, you will tell them whatever you know, just so they will let you spend a moment without pain. And though I will want to help you, I won’t be able to.” 

“You think they’re gonna torture me, to get to Steve and James?” Claire was almost incredulous, almost. She looked at him, trying to find something in his face to let her know whether or not he was exaggerating, or even joking. There was nothing there, just a a bit of sweating and a growing look of panic. “They’re coming aren’t they?” She asked her anxiety suddenly rising. “Shit!” 

“You still have a few minutes Claire.” He looked at her, as she shot up out of her chair and ran out of the room coming back with two bags, one, a large duffle bag, the other a child's backpack. 

“Take her to my sister’s.” She said before handing Tony the backpack and picking her child up in a loving embrace. Tony heard whispers, loving words and sweet kisses. Claire transferred Charlie to Tony;s open arms. “Make sure she’s ok, Pepper knows how to contact my sister. Charlie knows her.” grabbing a few documents and her laptop she waited for Tony to nod before rushing out the door and heading for the stairs.

Claire had to get to a safe place, and the only one she knew of was a few hundred miles away.


	20. Of Sharks and Sand.

Everything had gone to shit, Steve wanting to give up the mantle, wanting to take time off, Bucky's wanting to take over to give him more time at home. EVERYTHING. The second Tony came to them with the stupid Accords, everything had fallen apart. 

First it had simply seemed like a mismatched ideology, something he and Tony could have simply pushed aside and agreed to disagreed; but then it had gotten personal, and when finally Tony had figured out the truth behind his parent's death, well all possibility of talking had been thrown out the window.

After that, sides had been taken and by the time everything was over, friends had been put against friend, some were imprisoned and others were on the run. Shit had hit the fan real fast.

Everyone who’d been imprisoned at The Raft had gone their separate ways. Sam had gone underground, with the promise that he would be reachable on a burner phone if he was needed. Scott was laying low with Hope. Clint had completely disappeared, with no word to anyone as to where. The only person who’d returned to some form of normality was Wanda. Tony had taken pity on her. She was, after all, not an American citizen and was therefore facing deportation back to Sokovia. Tony had used his fortune and legal contacts to secure her a visa and she was currently back at the Avengers compound. 

Bucky laid there, waves lapping at his toes, the bright sun overhead blinding him. He could hear Steve swimming a few yards away. This was their new normal; a guest house on the coast of Wakanda, miles from anyone else. It was beautiful, truly, the wilds of the wakandan forest, birds, animals, the villa was perfect, Claire would have loved it, a fully stocked kitchen, they received deliveries twice a week, three bedrooms, marble bathrooms, to Bucky, it was palatial. They had the sea and a pool, hundreds of miles of walking paths in the forest, Bucky and Steve had each other, it was almost blissful, almost. 

The thing Bucky missed the most was the sound of Charlotte’s laughter, without it, his world was empty, his days, meaningless. He missed Claire too, so much. Every minute without her was torture. Of course being with Steve helped, he knew how to soothe him, how to talk to him, care for him, touch him, but still he missed Claire, they both did. He had tried talking about it, but the words wouldn’t come out; most mornings he would wake up with fresh tears on his cheeks. Bucky was so angry, so raw. He felt trapped. Even paradise could be a prison. 

Steve seemed to keep it together, always strong, standing straight. The only inkling about him being tense was his jaw, clenched even when Bucky kissed it. Always tense, always clenched, always strong. Like Steve. His Steve, his love. 

With Claire, they had their place, their reason for being, their comfortable rhythm. But now, just the two of them it was hard to fall back to how they had been before. At first it had felt temporary, a few days, maybe a few weeks without her, but now, well it was a struggle everyday to not think about her every moment of every day. Part of him was pushing to move forward, to move on, to get past this and just accept that that part of his life, their life, was over. But Bucky just couldn’t get himself to do that. Knowing what he did about Claire, she would be waiting for them, he was certain of that. She was probably out there right now trying to get to them, even though he hoped she didn’t. Being on the run, even in paradise, was not something that he wished on anyone, especially his woman and their beautiful child. 

The sun went dark and he was sprayed with cold water, opening his eyes he saw Steve, standing there looking down at him. He seemed awkward, out of place, like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked overly attentive. Something he did a lot these days, being too polite. He would ask before talking, before sitting with him, before touching him, even though Bucky loved his touch, these past few months it just didn’t feel right. 

He shook his head slowly, sand getting into his hair. He felt Steve move in next to him, sitting down in the dry sand, knowing he would be complaining about having sand everywhere later that night. 

“I think I saw a shark over in the reef, a small one, didn’t seem dangerous.” Steve played in the sand next to Bucky’s thigh. “First one I’ve seen since getting here, I think maybe he’s lost.” 

“Do sharks even get lost?” Bucky asked wondering. “I mean they have this thing in their brain like a GPS, I think I read that somewhere.” He added as he sat up, sliding his hand in Steve’s , squeezing it tightly. “Kinda like whales, I think.” 

Steve laughed softly, raising Bucky’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly. 

“I don’t know where you store all that useless information, I mean, not useless for a shark I guess, pretty vital actually, but when are you ever going to need that sort of info.” Steve asked laughing to himself. 

“It’s all in here Sweetheart, I got the looks and the brains.” Bucky said as he poked his head with his metal finger, he was smiling, something he didn't do often these days. They kissed, it was quick and sweet, again, not something they had done lately. Missing Claire had affected both of them it seemed. 

Intimacy had taken a huge toll, sure, they still slept in the same bed, when they did sleep, sometimes they would try to find themselves again, but it never ended well, usually Bucky would walk out, not being able to perform, his mind elsewhere. It had been months since they had been intimate, there were of course touches, and sometimes kissing, hugging, all of that, but the hardcore love making had turned to a dry spell a few days into their stay at the villa. 

 

Bucky knew Steve felt alone, even though there were together, he had felt it as well, many times. There was this wall there that neither of them knew how to break down. Bucky let Steve kiss him again, hard, deep, he let himself lie back down on the sand, Steve climbing on top of him. He had missed this, feeling his lover hard straddling him. Bucky let his fingers dig into his partner’s back, holding tight, his legs hooking together around the other’s waist. They kissed liked that for a while, hard and passionate, their hands roaming, their bodies hot and hard, wanting more, finding solace, needing to feel needed, wanted. Bucky knew just how much Steve needed this , he simply could not deny him, feeling loved and wanted made him reciprocate, even though part of him wanted to walk away, run away even. It simply wasn’t the same without Claire. 

He was soft, even under Steve’s ministrations, he couldn’t seem to get aroused, He wanted it, truly he did, but his body didn’t seem to agree. Finally, after going down on his partner for close to half an hour, Steve gave up. He had been hard, until he had felt Steve’s hand around his shaft. Suddenly he was soft, and there was nothing he or Steve could do about it. Still, he pulled his lover back to him, ignoring his body, he kissed Steve, turning them over and getting on top of him, taking control, just because HE couldn’t get into it, didn’t mean he had to let his lover down. 

 

For the first time since they had gotten to this secluded paradise, they spent the night under the stars, holding onto each other, finding comfort. 

 

The water was piping hot as it cascaded off his shoulders, his hair falling into his eyes. Steve was right, sand did get EVERYWHERE. He had been in the shower for close to an hour, and still there was more sand being dislodged from God knew where. On top of that, the sand had been quite uncomfortable to sleep on, though Steve did make a great pillow. He smiled to himself, remembering how upset Steve had been when he had realized Bucky had done most of last night solely for his benefit, and how hard he had apologized afterwards. He loved Steve so much, and he had needed last night, more than anything.

Turning off the shower he heard their phone ring, he grabbed a towel, took his time to make sure none of that annoying sand was left, then, wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out to see what the call was all about. 

Steve was sitting at the table, back straight, like a dog focussing on a sound no one else can hear. Whoever had called, whatever it was about, it seemed Steve was taking it quite seriously.


	21. Decisions and Questions.

It hadn’t been very hard to get to DC, nothing like they showed in the movies, no high speed chase, no car wreck. Claire was grateful, though maybe a bit disappointed. She had spotted a few black cars in front of her building as she pulled her car away into New York traffic. For a bit on the highway she had believed there was a car following her, but then it disappeared and her fears were dissipated. She took the time to call the office and let them know she would be incommunicado for a bit, asked them to send her some of the files she had been forced to leave at home. 

Claire was now waiting at the main gate of the Wakandan embassy, the guards had looked over her car and her passport, and now one of them was calling someone in the main building to see whether Claire could be let in. 

It had been the obvious choice, the only choice really, at least here, on sovereign ground, no one could touch her except for the Wakandan authorities. 

Claire hadn’t really taken the time to think, she had grabbed her bag, asked Tony to take Charlotte to her sister’s and the next thing she knew she was in her car driving on the freeway. 

Every time she had gotten a message from her boys, it had come from a Wakandan national, it had made sense to her, in that instant when her flight response had been triggered, that she would go to them, and that meant getting to the Wakandan embassy. 

The guard came out of the gueritte and smiled, he seemed friendly, professional, waving her forward as he opened the heavy wrought iron gates.

“Miz Twain, Welcome to Wakanda.” He added smiling as she drove past him. 

Her head hurt, her hands shook, this was it, there was no going back. Breathing deeply in and out Claire parked her car and stood there for a minute or two, her head on the wheel, needing to center herself. In and out, her breath was heavy, her body tense, everything had gone so easily, it was as if this was meant to be. 

“Swim with the current.” She told herself, an old saying she had heard somewhere. “It’ll be fine, you can do this, just get in there and ask for asylum.” Again, Claire breathed in, she felt ill, maybe all of it was in her head, maybe Tony had made it up, wanting to scare her. Slowly she opened the car door and stepped out, looking around. She could see the large gates less than twenty yards away, there were cars there now, she could see four, and the guard seemed to be talking to the lead car, she saw him shake his head and move back to the gueritte. The cars slowly moving away, Claire could swear she had seen Nat driving the main car. 

Maybe it wasn’t in her head after all. 

The front door opened and Claire was met on the steps by an older woman, Ambassador Matksha. She held her hands out, waiting for Claire’s to take them. Her eyes were wise, she seemed to carry the world on her shoulders, her hair was up in a turban and she wore a beautifully embroidered pant suit. 

“You are welcomed here Claire Twain, Wakanda greets you and offers you sanctuary.” Claire almost lost it.This woman, a complete stranger, was already treating her with more respect and dignity than some of her friends had in the past months. She seemed kind and accepting, something Claire was in desperate need of. It seemed like suddenly everything she had been fighting against had disappeared, her body relaxed and she let the older woman embrace her into a hug, she smelled of soap and fresh washed cotton, making Claire feel less than presentable. “Come now, let me show you to your room.” 

She slept better than she had in months, falling asleep on top of the covers, never bothering to get changed. There had been a knock on her door sometime while she slept, she could see a platter filled with fruits on the table next to the window, no details had been left out, there was even a small vase with beautiful roses. Something her men would have prepared for her on a sunday morning. 

She went for the fruit, suddenly hungry, but then caught sight of herself in the mirror, something she had tried not to do in the last few days. She looked as she felt, raw, her clothes dirty and unkempt. Her hair was a mess, knots everywhere and she desperately needed a shower, she had let herself go, focussing on her papers and Charlotte, losing herself in her job and her child. She couldn’t remember the last time she wore makeup, or had her hair done, or even wore her trademark heels. 

Claire cried, for the first time in months, she let herself weep, it was loud and ugly and so strong her whole body shook. Sitting there on the bed, Claire was sure she made a horrible tableau. Eighteen months, so much more than a year, eighteen months without them, without their support, their love, their touch. Charlotte growing up without her fathers, without them holding her, teaching her. It had been so fucking hard. 

Claire feared for them, were they ok, healthy? Did they think of her, did they miss her even half as much as she missed them? Would they be able to start over, after so much time apart, they had been together less than a year before being separated, how would Claire fit into their life? All those questions and so many more made their way in her mind everyday. And now seemed to be the time to let it all out. 

Sometime later, Claire wasn’t sure when, she seemed to have lost the passage of time, there was a light knock on her door before it opened and the Ambassador peaked her head through. 

“Miz Claire?” CLaire looked up, wiping her cheeks on her sleeves, forcing herself to smile. 

“Yes, come in.” The older woman came in, looking at Claire with a sad smile. Claire had never really had a mother figure, in fact her mom had been anything but, but this woman seemed to embody everything Claire would have ever imagined a real mom to be. 

“The King would like to speak to you, at your leisure, we have a dedicated terminal down in my office.” Claire nodded her head, trying to seem strong, though she was unsure if it came through, she felt pathetic. “Life is full of hardship, child.” The Ambassador said with conviction. “It is for the Gods to show you the way.” WIth that she closed the door behind her, leaving Claire alone with the cryptic thought. 

 

 

“What the fuck do you mean you told T’Challa to refuse Claire Asylum” Bucky was fuming. He had been in the shower when the king had called, had noticed Steve looking grim before asking what was up. “She is in danger, they will grab her and interrogate her, what the fuck is wrong with you?” With a swing of his metal arm Bucky shoved Steve in the wall behind him, “This is OUR Claire, our Girlfriend out there.” He said walking away and pacing furiously. “You just sent her back into their hands, just like that!” 

Steve looked at him, not at all intimidated. 

“If she comes here then it’s all over for her, her life, Charlotte’s life, Claire will be on the run and who knows when she will be able to get back to a normal life.” Steve stated bluntly. “Stop thinking with your dick for once and get a grip.” Steve narrowly missed a punch as he ducked quickly. 

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Bucky screamed as he swung again, hitting Steve square in the jaw. “ I want what’s best for her, I want her here with us, where she belongs.” His voice was shaking as much as his hands. “She will never be safer than she would be here with us.” Bucky pointed an accusing finger “And you know it.” Shaking his head, looking down at his feet, Bucky walked out the door. “Besides, Claire knows what’s good for Claire.” He said under his breath before disappearing out of sight. 

It was true, Claire did know what was best for Claire, and that’s what made Steve nervous. He knew damned well that his Claire wanted to come find them, she would, and nothing, not even King T’Challa’s order would keep her away from them. Steve did love that about her, the way she would do what she pleased no matter what anyone would tell her. She was strong and bold and Steve missed her immensely. Everyday he struggled to get up, thinking about her so far away, Steve tried not to let it show, but he knew Bucky felt the same. Being so far away from Claire and Charlotte was torture, and he wasn’t sure if he and Bucky could make it without them, without losing some of themselves as time went by. 

One foot in front of the other, breathe in breathe out, Bucky ran, something he did often, but now, he was running to get away from Steve, for the first time ever, Bucky wanted to be as far away from Steve as he possibly could. Bucky felt betrayed, he felt like Steve had just gone out and stabbed him in the back, on top of that, being accused of not wanting what was best for their woman hurt more than anything else. How dare he question Bucky’s reasons for wanting Claire here with them. 

Bucky ran, hitting the beach and slowing down, hands on his hips, he watched the sun go down, lonelier now than he had been that morning waking up. Bucky wasn’t sure if he could get over this fight with Steve, it had hit a nerve and Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to forgive his lover. He felt raw, tired, exhausted. Emotionally, he was ready to give up, ready to just walk away, from here, from Steve, from everything. But knowing Claire might be on her way made him reassess how he felt. He needed her as much as he needed Steve.

He just hoped nothing had changed, it had been so long, they had been apart for so long. Would they still fit? Did Claire miss them as much as they missed her, and what about Charlotte, did she miss her dads? Bucky sure hoped so.

He missed his little princess so much, her smile, her giggle, the way she twirled when Claire put her in a dress. He missed all of it; Even the play dates and the times at the park where the other moms looked at him like he was a piece of meat. 

Smiling to himself Bucky walked back to the villa, He had an apology to mumble through, and he might as well get it over with. Steve had done what he felt was best, it was now up to Bucky to convince him to change his mind. 

 

Claire took a quick shower, tried to brush the knots out of her and gave up, opting for the pair of scissors on the table near the window instead. She hadn’t cut her own hair in years, but a few minutes later and she found herself admiring herself in a short bob, something clean and easy to keep. Digging into her bag she found clean clothes and did her best to make herself presentable, after all it wasn’t everyday that you were to meet a King, even if it was on a computer screen. 

A few minutes later she was sitting at a desk staring at a black screen, waiting for the king of Wakanda to log on. Claire wasn’t sure what to expect, but when the face of the monarch popped onto the screen and Claire was faced with a welcoming smile all she could do was smile back. 

“Greetings Miz Twain; it is nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you from our mutual friends.” Claire nodded, not quite sure what to say, “Let me get to the point, I was originally told to refuse you asylum.” He said bluntly, “My Ambassador did not agree, seeing as you were followed to our gates, and decided to force my hand.” Claire swallowed hard. “That is not to say that it was my choice to make. Your friend, and mine, requested this denial, thinking it would be best. Obviously, he was wrong.” 

Claire listened, not sure if she was expected to answer. She chose to stay silent, the king seemed to have more to say.

“Now that we have given our protection, it is also expected of us to bring you here, to stay with us. I would like to extend my country’s invitation.” Again, Claire smiled and nodded. “I will send a plane for you, you should be in Wakanda and far from your pursuers in the next few days.” 

“Thank you.” Was all Claire could mumble. “I truly appreciate it.” She saw him nod, smile once more before he said a simple goodbye and the screen went blank.


	22. Not a great reunion

Exhausted was the only adjective that could describe Claire, she had left DC under cover of darkness boarding a private plane heading for Lagos where she had changed the jet for a seaplane heading for the coast of Wakanda, from there she had taken a fisherman’s boat to finally meet Steve on a tiny dock near the villa. He had changed in very subtle ways, his skin was darker, his hair lighter, he had let his beard grow, some overgrown stubble. His physique was the same, arms all muscle chest covered in a tight t-shirt. A Jacked up beach-bum, they had barely spoken, Claire furious with the man and he obviously angry at her going against his specific orders. He walked her to the house and after choosing one of the empty bedrooms Claire made her way to the closest bathroom, a shower was definitely in order. 

She came out of the bathroom to see Steve standing by the dressing table. His arms were clamped across his chest and he was staring down at his shoes. He looked up, eyes a mixture of anger and hurt. His jaw was set and he took a deep breath before he spoke.   
“You cut your hair,” He said without expression. “I like it,” He added as an afterthought. 

“Why are you here Steve?” Claire asked. She was determined not to let him get to her. This wasn’t the time for feeling like a silly little schoolgirl, going weak at the knees and swooning over her man. She carefully avoided eye contact, instead choosing to scrub at her damp hair with a towel. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Steve replied, letting his shoulders slump a little. 

“You didn’t want me here,” She stated with a shrug. She was feeling hurt, abandoned and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him off the hook easily. “In fact, as I recall, you FORBADE me from coming,” 

“Claire-” Steve started, but Claire shook her head, throwing the now damp towel down on the bedspread. She marched over to her travel bag, looking for her toiletries, anything to avoid meeting Steve’s eyes. He looked like a cute puppy when he tried to apologise and she didn’t want that to weaken her resolve. 

“No Steve,” She cut him off sharply. “Do you have any idea how hearing that made me feel? Here was me thinking that we’re all in this together and that I could maybe come out here to help and you rejected me,”

“It’s not rejection,” Steve argued. 

“Well that’s sure as hell what it feels like.” She shot back, rooting through her bag frantically. She found her hairbrush and started to brush her newly short tresses. “You’re going to have to go,” She continued. She didn’t regret her decision to cut her hair but she did wish that she had its warm comforting curtain to hide behind right now. “I want to get dressed.”

Steve visibly flinched. She dared to look up at him. His expression was one of hurt. She had never sent him out of the room like this before. Usually she would allow him to watch her dress, to give his opinion on her outfit or even to maybe have a little fun before she needed to leave for work. That was all off the table right now. She wanted him to understand how much his refusal had hurt her, how it had made her feel unwanted and cast out.   
“Claire, I didn’t mean for you to feel rejected,” He said sadly. 

“You know, if it’s what you want I could just turn around right now and get the hell out of here,” Claire continued her verbal assault. “My presence here is clearly some kind of inconvenience to you and whatever you’re doing here.” 

“That’s not how it is at all,” Steve replied defensively. He hadn’t moved from his perch on the dressing table. He continued to stare at his shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.   
“Then tell me how it is,” 

“I need you to be safe.” Steve said pleadingly. “You and Charlie. You didn’t ask to be dragged into all of this. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to either of you. It’s bad enough living with what they did to Bucky!” He continued frustratedly. “You know there’s a reason why Clint kept his family a secret for so long,”

“And that was probably their choice,” Claire countered. She threw her hairbrush back into her travel bag and stood before her boyfriend, arms folded, mirroring his stance. She was determined not to back down. “The key word is ‘their’. They probably made the decision together. I don’t need you making decisions for me Steve. I’m big enough and old enough to decide for myself.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t think of that,” Steve admitted. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Claire shrugged. “Because that’s what you do Steve. You decide what’s best for people without asking them. Contrary to popular belief Steve, you don’t always know what’s right.” She sighed heavily. “I knew what I was letting myself in for the moment I decided to be with you and Bucky. I don’t need people to make decisions for me. I’m perfectly capable of making them on my own.” 

“Claire-” Steve tried again.

“Steve. I’m exhausted. Please just get out and leave me alone,” Claire interrupted. Her anger was ebbing away, replaced by tiredness. She’d been travelling for hours and she had no more to give. “We’ll discuss this in the morning,” she turned her back on him. 

A few moments later she heard the door slam and when she turned back around, Steve was nowhere to be seen. Claire felt the anger wash over her, her lips trembled and her eyes watered. This was not the reunion she had imagined. SItting on the bed Claire let herself cry, something she had hoped she would not do. Getting dressed quickly she then pulled open the sliding door and stepped out onto the terrace, it was pretty here, she could even see the beach a few yards away. 

 

Steve winced at the sound the door made when it closed, he hated being mad, it was unnatural for him. He stood there, straight, fists tight and breathed. He had gotten mad at Bucky just yesterday, had hated himself for that too. Steve let his back hit the wall, bending at the knees he ended up sitting on the floor, back flat. He could hear Claire in the other room, crying. He knew he had hurt her, he knew slamming the door had been an overreaction on his part, he KNEW it, but damned had it felt good doing it. 

 

Running had become Bucky’s go to activity. He was mad, he’d run, bored, he’d run, excited, he’d run. Bucky had been running a lot and now was no different. Steve had told him Claire was on her way from Lagos. A huge surprise since last he had heard Steve had asked T’Challa to turn Claire away at the Embassy. But now, restless and excited, with hours to kill before the boat reached them, Bucky was running. 

He knew Steve wanted to talk to her alone, to set things straight. Bucky just hoped Steve could fix this. He couldn’t imagine not having them both in his life. They were his everything. 

He reached the villa and took his shoes off, hooking his right foot behind his left and pushing his shoe off before doing the same with the other foot. The house was silent, until it wasn’t.

 

“I fucked up Buck, She’s in there crying and I did that.” Bucky looked at Steve, not quite sure what was expected of him. 

“She’ll be fine, just give her time.” Bucky answered sitting down by Steve’s side. “She’s smarter than either one of us, she knows you didn’t mean to be a dick. It just comes natural for you.” His smile made it clear that he was joking. There was a sound in the room behind them, a glass door sliding, Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm just as he was about to bolt. “She needs space. Walking on the beach will do her some good.” Bucky saw the hesitation in the other man’s eyes, felt him relax and settle back down, there hands met and they stayed there for a while, sitting on the floor, holding hands. 

 

Sitting on the beach had been nice and relaxing when the sun was up, but now, with the moon coming up slowly, the lap of the waves had turned a blissful sound into something scary. Claire could hear the waves, but not see them. The sand was cold, her toes digging into the sand were probably blue by now and Claire could feel herself shivering. Still she refused to go back to the villa. She didn’t know what more to say. What to do. Steve had tried to make things right, but instead Claire felt like he had taken pity on her, not a great feeling. 

Claire could see the house not too far away, the lights were on, she was too far to see Steve and Bucky’s silhouette’s, but she was sure they were there, probably looking her way the way she looked theirs. Looking back at the Ocean Claire felt even colder, there was something about looking into the depths of night, knowing there was something there, mere feet away, but not being able to see it. 

Claire jumped when she felt something being draped over her, a blanket, and saw a dark shade sit less than a foot away from her. Claire felt a strong arm snake itself around her shoulders and pulling her close to a strong warm body. 

“It can get pretty damned cold out here Sweetheart.” His voice hadn’t changed, it still gave her chills when he called her sweetheart. She felt Bucky lay a kiss on her head before feeling his metal fingers under her chin and coaxing her to look up at him. “I missed you so fucking much Baby.” It was barely a whisper, her lips feeling his as he spoke the words before he claimed a kiss, the first in so many months.

Claire kissed him back, needy, wanting more, but Bucky leaned away and pulled her closer, fitting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping his arm tighter around her. 

They sat like that for a long while, not speaking, listening to the ocean. Once the moon was out fully, Claire could see the waves once again, glittering under a magnificent white orb. Eventually Claire was coaxed to get up and led back to the villa. It was dark again, the moon had gone, the slightest twinge of orange and pink could be seen far off into the distance. 

 

Steve was in the kitchen preparing coffee, freshly showered, his hair still wet and unkempt. He wore a pair of shorts low on his hips and nothing else. He still felt raw, but staying up all night watching his lovers sit on the beach had given him hope that maybe things could be salvaged, though not with his pride intact. Part of the dangers of being in love with a exquisitely strong woman. 

Shaking his head and smiling to himself Steve poured three cups of the hot beverage. Claire hadn’t slept at all since her arrival, except maybe a nap on the beach bundled up and cuddle in Bucky’s arms, she would need strong coffee specially since Steve knew Claire wasn’t the type to nap, oh no, she would stay up until bedtime, exhausted or not. 

It was almost like old times, seeing Bucky usher Claire into the kitchen, sleep still in her eyes. Steve picked up one of the mugs and offered it to Claire. She looked up at him, their fingers met and Steve couldn’t help but smile. He saw her blush, her eyes begin to sparkle again, Steve winked at her and let go of the mug, feeling just a bit better.


	23. Playing House

Silence, no passionate reunion, no holding her, no kissing her.. None of that. Steve had had an image in his head for months and none of what he had imagined was coming to life. Instead, a silent breakfast was served on the veranda. It was an awkward affair, with Claire and Steve seated at either end and Bucky in the middle. Steve crunching on an apple, looking out at the beautiful vista in front of them. He let out an occasional sigh, a sign that he was brooding. Claire was sipping on a cup of coffee, pointedly not looking in Steve’s direction. 

Bucky felt, quite literally, stuck in the middle. Neither of them seemed willing to make conversation or even friendly overtures. Any conversation he tried to start was met with monosyllabic replies and died out before it really started. Claire hadn’t even looked up from her coffee cup once to look at either of them.

Steve looked helplessly at Bucky who threw him a ‘Sorry-Man-You-Fucked-Up’ expression and stood up.  
“I’m gonna grab a shower,” He said casually. He turned on his heel and left the veranda. Claire and Steve needed to sort things out between themselves. 

With Bucky out of the room, Steve hoped that maybe starting a dialogue might be easier, but instead, the silence felt heavier. Finally, desperate for any interaction, Steve dove in. 

“Has Charlotte started talking yet?” He asked smiling, he couldn’t help it, anytime he thought about his little girl he smiled. “She had started saying papa and dada when we left.” He added chancing a look in Claire’s direction. He saw a soft smile, something he hadn’t seen in so long he just sat there and stared. 

“She’s quite talkative, I’m never quite sure what she’s saying, but she babbles all the time….” Claire let the sentence drag, noticing Steve staring at her intently. He saw her blush, look away before looking down at her cup of coffee again. “What?” She asked shyly. “Why are you staring?” Steve blushed a bit before sitting back in his chair and smiling. 

“I love it when you smile like that, when you blush. It’s something I’ve gone back to in my mind for so long. It’s nice to see it again.” Claire looked away again, her hands shaking, not quite sure why she bolted out of her chair and headed towards her room, she felt him grab her hand, not hard, not tightening his grip, just his hand on hers and she stopped. 

“So now what?” her tone was dry, Steve could hear her voice tremble. “We start where we left off, play house again until the next time..”

“There won’t be a next time.” Steve interrupted. 

“Of course there will.” Claire added curtly, “There will always be a next time. You’re Captain America, you’re a Hero. Your whole life is full of Next Times. You left me alone for eighteen months Steve. I don’t think you understand the sheer force of the rejection you made me feel. Not knowing if you and Bucky were alive even. I don’t think you can imagine the magnitude of that and it makes me so goddamn angry! This isn’t one of those times where a simple apology is gonna cut it Steve.” 

“I understand rejection Claire. Back in Brook-”

“No Steve. You understand what rejection was like for you. Not for me.” Claire sighed frustratedly. “I want to get past this but at the same time I don’t see how I can ever stop feeling angry about it either,” 

“Really?” Steve challenged, staring straight at her. “Because in all honesty Claire, it seems like you’re more scared than anything else,” Claire looked away, her face blank, Steve had hit a nerve.

“Of course I’m scared. For awhile there I thought you were dead. There were people in our home, they took me away from Charlie, for days, just to ask me questions. I had to move back to the city, had to get back to work. And not one second passed by that I didn’t worry for you two. Not one day didn’t go by where I didn’t cry.” She held on to his hand, tightening her fingers around his larger ones. He could feel her crying, her body shaking lightly. He heard her take a deep breath, then another, and another, before her whole body tensed and Steve caught her in his open arms, holding her tight. Claire hung onto him for dear life, her hands fists against his chest, her head fitting tightly against him. She cried and he held her, feeling her melt into him, her hands making their way to his back as his arms tightened even more around her. 

He smelled the same, different, but the same, his soap was different, flowery, but his skin, besides the light smell of ocean, his skin smelled the same, felt the same, she nuzzled his neck softly, feeling him shudder, before leaving a soft kiss and pushing away, calmer. Moving back she slid her hands to his and held them between them, still not looking up to look at him. 

“I am scared because for the past year and half there wasn’t a moment where I stopped loving you, and I’m afraid you might not feel the same anymore, either of you.” Her green eyes, when she looked up at him were searching. “I guess I’ve always been scared. You two...you go back so far, have this history and we’ve only known each other for eight months,” She sighed heavily. “It was terrifying to think that the time away from me...would’ve made you both realise that...you don’t want to be with me,” 

“Oh God, Claire, Baby. No. Never.” Steve replied adamantly. He made sure to look her straight in the eyes as he spoke. “Never think that. Bucky and I...we love you so much,”

“But what was I supposed to think?” Claire said, sounding exhausted. “Especially when I arrived here to find out that you didn’t want to see me?” 

“Claire, Sweetheart, we need to get past this. This can’t keep coming up. You are loved, you will always be loved.” Steve slid his hands to her face, tilting it just enough to find her eyes, those beautiful green eyes. Steve was drawn in, slowly leaning into her, his lips finally finding hers, kissing her softly. “I love you so much Claire.” He whispered before leaning away, seeing her lean into him. “You have to believe me.” 

Claire didn’t move away, she just stood there, so close to him she could feel his heartbeat, finally something comforting, something she needed, something she had been needing in the past months. Claire leaned into him and laid her ear to his chest, closing her eyes and just listened. 

 

Bucky found Steve out on the beach, Steve was sitting on the sand, Claire nowhere to be found, her footsteps pointing to where she had continued walking down the ocean shore. Sitting next to his partner Bucky laid down, hands behind his head, eyes closed, waiting for Steve to fill him in on what had transpired with their girlfriend.

“Are you talking again?” He asked getting comfortable, “Did you guys make up?” He grinned, looking at Steve and winking before getting back to his comfortable position. “I was looking forward to sleeping in a crowded bed tonight, I’d hate to be disappointed.” He heard Steve chuckle. 

“We’re talking.” Steve whispered. “We’re ok.” Bucky moved his arm from under his head to take Steve’s, Squeezing it tight. 

“She knows we love her, she might be a little scared and confused, but she knows.” Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand again before getting up and running into the waves. 

He loved it here, he felt free. As a child he had swam in the ocean a few times, the water was always ice cold, and though it was beautiful, the cold made it so it wasn’t quite as enjoyable as it seemed from the beach; But here, in this paradise, the water was always warm, and though he loved to swim, what he loved the most was letting himself get dragged by the waves, feeling like he didn't have to fight, didn’t have to hold onto anything, just letting the current take him. 

Bucky thought of his life as a kid in Brooklyn, thought life in Hydra, then being on the run, his life now, what they had in New-York, not before, but after they had met Claire, THAT life, THIS life, was the life he had always hoped for, to be safe, to be loved, to feel like he was whole, not just pieces of something, not just a puppet or a tool; But a man, someone with hopes for a future, with goals and dreams. Bucky had goals, now, he had dreams, he had things he wanted in his life. Steve, Claire, Charlotte, more kids… hopefully. 

Maybe the world would stop burning and he and Steve could just have a normal life. If it didn’t though, if the world still needed them, still needed Captain America, then at least Bucky had had some semblance of a real family life, not just memories, but an actual real life with people he loved and that loved him; And that made it all ok, all of it, the dangers, the killing, the fighting. All of it, even the years he spent as the Winter Soldier, it had all been worth it. 

 

It was late afternoon before they all found themselves in the villa gain, Claire had taken a lot of sun, her skin reddening lightly, her eyes sparkling, it seemed she had needed some time to herself, swimming, walking in the surrounding forest, everytime Claire heard a bird cry or the sound of a bird taking flight her eyes lit, quickly turning to hope to catch a glimpse of the bird that had made the noise. It was the cutest thing Steve had ever seen. He had spent most of the day inside, reading, catching up on the world news and politics, something he did everyday, religiously. It was his way of feeling like he was still part of something, his way of not losing touch with reality, the one outside their little paradise. 

It would have been easy for him to just ignore what was going on in the world, close himself off and live in the moment, not that he wouldn’t enjoy it, but there was so much more he could be doing, so much more he SHOULD be doing. Others shouldn’t have to be fighting his fights. The fact that his own countrymen were out there looking for him, ordered to find him and imprison him, that his own government counted him as a terrorist; after all he had done for them, all he had given up, lost and sacrificed. Steve, frustrated, threw the tablet he was holding onto the couch, sighing heavily. 

The couch dipped next to him and he turned, staring at Claire’s worried green eyes. Steve said nothing as Claire leaned in and kissed him, once, twice, until he kissed her back, smiling. He heard Bucky get up and come to them, He felt him embrace them both into his strong arms and Steve felt instantly relaxed. Claire broke their kiss to let Bucky into the embrace, kissing him once before he turned and lost himself with Steve. It was like being back in New-York, all those months ago, just the three of them. 

They took their time, getting to know each other again, touching, kissing, bringing pleasure to the people they loved. Sometime during the night they fell asleep, entangled into each other's limbs. 

Steve laid awake, he had slept a bit, but something was on his mind and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Laying there, his fingers brushing Claire’s hair as she slept with her head on his chest, Bucky on her other side his farm around her waist. Gently, trying not to wake either of his lovers he left the communal bed, walking past the kitchen and out on the veranda. He could hear the night birds signing, the moon had already started it’s descent. He felt arms coming around his middle, a head laying between his shoulders, it seemed even with all the care in the world he had still managed to wake up Bucky. 

“Penny for your thoughts” He heard the other man say. “What’s so important it had you leaving our bed in the middle of the night?” Steve laid his hands on Bucky’s one flesh, one metal, their fingers intertwined and Steve sighed.

“I don’t think I want to play house anymore.” Steve turned to face his boyfriend. “I’m all done playing, Buck.”


	24. Chapter 24

Bucky stood there, his arms around Steve, his chin leaning on the other man’s shoulder, thinking, their hands were still intertwined, their breathing in sync. What Steve had said hit him suddenly, something he had never really thought about, something that had never really been a possibility. Steve seemed calm, focused, like something had clicked and he had finally found a purpose. Steve had never questioned their relationship with Claire, in fact, from the very beginning it had been set in stone for all of them. But now, with those spoken words, things seemed to be on the path to becoming something even more permanent. 

“Steve, Baby, how would that even go?” He whispered trying to make sense of it in his head. “I mean, is there anywhere where we could get married? I mean, you and me, yeah, you and Claire, me and Caire, but the three of us? Is it even possible?” There was a silence, a moment where both men hoped, where both knew that if it was possible, they would find a way. 

“I’ll talk to T’Challa, see if there’s anything he could do for us, maybe he can naturalize Claire and Charlotte, extract our girl and get her here. Maybe… I don’t know. “ Bucky hear him sigh, something full of longing. “Now that I let myself hope I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself if I can’t make it happen.” Bucky tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

“Claire would make the most beautiful bride.” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. “You in a crisp suit, Shit, Steve, just thinking about it makes be hot.” Steve turned in Bucky’s arms and they kissed, the passion was back, after so long, both men could feel it, the embers burning bright again, the missing piece had been found and now they could get their lives back to something akin to normalcy. 

“I love you.” Bucky’s voice trembled as he said it, “I love you.” He said it again, the tremble was still present, but this time it also reached his eyes, wet with tears. “My life, without you, without Claire, it’s nothing.” He added, kissing Steve again, longer, deeper. They stood there on the veranda, holding each other, hoping together, until the sun broke the horizon, then, in unison, they went back to bed, snuggling up to Claire, waking her up gently with kisses and caresses, both men thinking their lover had slept enough, they needed her, it was visceral, this want to be with her, to feel her, to smell her, taste her, it was something so primal, to make this woman theirs in every way, to have her, to hold her to love her.

Bucky stared at his reflexion, his long hair was unkempt, split ends and knots, he brushed it regularly, but it seemed to need more attention than he was willing to give it. His blue eyes focused on his stubble, something he just didn't usually think about, years ago, when he had been a young man in the war, he didn't have much time to think about shaving, but now, Bucky knew he was just being lazy. His metal hand came to his chin, stroking the beard he couldn't feel. He frowned. He felt old, looked old, this look was fine, most of the time, hell he didn’t even think about it, but now, looking at himself, he felt like maybe he could be more. This whole maybe getting married thing was maybe getting to him, but he wanted to look his best for Claire and Steve, and maybe also for himself. 

Slowly he started to cut his hair, one lock at a time, letting it fall to the ground, soon he could see his face unobstructed, no hair in his eyes. He found an electric razor kit, not quite sure how to use it he plugged it in and inspected it. It seem pretty simple to use. He started with one side, appraising as he went, making sure to make it all straight, not too long on one side or too short on the other. The back is where he had a bit of an issue, but finally, not wanting to give up, he managed to get it all done, amid some swearing and grunting. 

Looking at himself now, he couldn’t fathom what he must have looked like before, he looked and felt younger, though the look in his eye was still that of a much older man. He found his shaving razor and wet it, taking a long breath he began to shave, something he had done so often over the years that he didn’t even have to look, he managed it without cutting himself, washing his face with cold water, then looking up again. He looked so much younger, like on those pictures in the museum. Bucky felt his hand shake, his breathing change, something that happened when he couldn’t process something. It had been awhile since he had reacted like that to anything, but still he found the strength to calm himself, work on his breathing, counting ten seconds at a time, until his hand was stable again and he could face himself once more. 

 

“Captain, If you leave our borders I cannot continue to protect you.” The king repeated once more, “I understand, that what is happening right now has gotten you worried, and I cannot stop you if you or Sergeant Barnes wich to go investigate it, but if you are arrested, there is nothing me or Wakanda will be able to do for you.” Steve nodded, he knew what the consequences to his actions could be. 

“I understand, but we can’t just sit here while this terrorist runs around with a half dozen stolen nuclear devices.” Steve sat there in the kitchen holding his phone tight as he spoke to the monarch. “I am not used to sitting idly by while others fight for peace.” He added, upset. 

“This is something you must decide on your own, of course, Captain, we would make sure Miz Claire was kept safe no matter what might happen to you.” Steve nodded again, he had never doubted that T’Challa would be there for his family. 

‘Thank you.” He said simply. “I’ll let you know what we choose to do.” Steve popped a muscle in his neck. 

“As for bringing Miz Claire’s Little girl in, I have already taken action, I have sent my best people to New York, they should be back in the next few days. Also, I have brought your request to my council, we will be debating later today, I should be able to give you an answer by tonight.” The King seemed to think for a second. “I would like you and yours to make your way to the palace, whether you decide or not to go after these terrorists, I’d still prefer you to stand closer to me, there are things going around in the world, and I believe that a show of strength might be what is needed.” Steve nodded. 

“Send someone to pick us up.” He answered simply. “We will see you soon.” The line went dead, Steve leaning back into the sofa. There was a shit storm coming, he was sure of that, but whether it would be out there, in the real world, or here, within his family was still to be decided. 

Knowing full well Claire would make him pay if he and Bucky left her to go pursue their lead, Steve couldn’t fathom letting someone else do his job. Running his fingers through his hair he looked up as Bucky came out of the bedroom. Hair short and wet, Steve took a double take, looking his boyfriend over a few times before getting up and shakily walking to him. Bucky didn’t move, letting Steve cross the room to stand in front of him, his blue eyes locked on his face, moving from his hair to his eyes to his lips, he could see the change was affecting Steve more than it had himself, eyes watery, Steve moved his hand slowly towards Bucky’s face, cupping his cheek, thumb moving from his lips to his cheeks, over and over again. 

“Bucky…… Just….” Steve was speechless. It was like going back in time, back to the forties, back to when they were together, back to Brooklyn and the war, back to being kids. Steve stood there paralysed, Bucky leaning into his touch. Their eyes met and Bucky leaned closer letting Steve close the gap and kiss him. Steve was shaking, and he knew Bucky could feel it, feeling his boyfriend wrap his arms around him he let go, molding himself to the man, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, taking a moment, seeing Bucky, it was seeing a ghost and Steve needed to take a moment. “It suits you.” Steve said simply as he pulled away. Bucky smiled. “It’s just a bit of a shock.” Steve added before looking at Bucky again and trying to smile. “I’l be ok.” 

By the time Claire joined them Steve and Bucky had already organized their trip and had started to pack. 

“What’s going on?” Both men looked up from the papers on the table, two pairs of blue eyes staring back at her, Claire was taken aback by Bucky’s new look. “Did I miss something?” Steve looked down before motioning her to join them and sit with them at the table. 

“T’Challa is sending someone to pick us up, he wants us back in the capital.” Steve said trying to avoid Bucky’s questioning look which of, course, Claire noticed. Her eyebrow shot up and Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky, “A few rogue elements have gotten their hands on half a dozen nuclear warheads.” Claire’s face went pale. “We know they’re somewhere in the mountains of Chile.” He said pointing to a map on the table. “We should be in and out in seventy hours.” Steve added simply, hoping Claire wouldn’t question him. 

Claire looked at the map, looked back at Steve before looking at Bucky; they looked down at the table, trying not to catch her eye, looking guilty. Claire wasn’t sure what to say, so she said nothing, going back to studying the map. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at, just that if she looked up at either of them right now Claire was sure she would be crying or screaming. She nodded, looking at the map again, waiting for her hands to stop shaking, and hoping her voice wouldn’t let them know how she felt. They were planning on leaving her again, Claire wanted to cry. 

“When do you leave?” She asked flatly. She felt Steve’s hand on hers, and moved away, walking to the other side of the table. She knew he was looking at her, but all she could do was look away. 

“If we can get everything settled with T’Challa, we should be on our way after tomorrow.” Claire nodded. 

“Sweetheart, we’ll be back in a few days. Promise.” Claire fet Bucky’s strong arms around her and she let him hold her, leaning into him. “These creeps need to be stopped, they could kill thousands of people.” She felt him leave a kiss on her hair. Claire nodded, it seemed it was all she could do anymore. She pushed away, sitting at the table. Still refusing to look at Steve. 

“You’re gonna leave me here, alone. While you guys go after these terrorists?” Claire finally asked. Her words were received in silence. Before she heard Steve cough once, a show that he was uncomfortable. 

“Actually, Sweetheart, we wanted to talk to you about a few things.” This time Claire looked up. “T’Challa has sent for Charlotte, and she should be at the palace sometime in the next few days.” Steve let that sink in, looking at Claire, her eyes darting from him to Bucky, not sure if what she was hearing was true. “Also,” Steve coughed again. “Bucky and I …..” cough, “Bucky and I, we… Shit.” She heard him say before he got out of his chair and started to walk back and forth, his hands clasped in his back, he seemed worried,stressed. “Before we go, Bucky and I wanted to make sure you and Charlotte would be taken care of.” He said before stopping and looking straight at her. “It’s not certain yet, but by tonight we should know whether or not the council will give him leave to marry us.” 

“Shit, Steve….. Fucking romantic.” She heard Bucky say as he facepalmed.


End file.
